Hidden Beauty and the Shadows
by AKimiB
Summary: (Pt 2 of 3) What does Nekozawa do about his little situation? How does the Host Club react? Most importantly, how does Haruhi act? Can our lovely odd couple EVER catch a break? WARNINGS: Contains some graphic blade violence/ torture, a little fighting and character death. A little OOC rampant. Funky honorifics. NO LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 1:**

Seven days had passed since the completion of the Black Magic Club's companion ritual. One whole week after the fact, that a certain furtive aristocratic blonde Japanese-Russian had lived before, once upon a different life-choice. Ceasing ghostlike memories from their haunt in his mind was an impossible task and he was unable to gain enough courage to approach the instigator of his mental turmoil. So, he did the same he always had: he watched from the shadows.

Having excused himself after performing rites, collaboration curses and quickly discussing plans for the club's next meeting, he found himself drawn to the elegant white doors and the room itself. A room that she was in, smiling and attempting to be happy, or... as happy as she could be given the information she was just handed the day before. Her father had passed and here she was, the determined girl not wanting to wallow in sadness and definitely not missing school. That was a mighty improvement to his vision.

Thanking the powers that be for the well-oiled hinges, Nekozawa Umehito pressed forward lightly with slim fingers curling round the filigree decorum of the door handle and his companion at the wood to help it's human with stability.

'_You should know, I'm not too fond of having my face against a door_.' The puppets raspy hiss sounded to Nekozawa only. He shook his head lightly and continued to peer through the tiny space between doors.

Today was definitely no different than any other. It was a 'normal' afternoon inside Music Room Three, roost of the infamous Host Club. A rather quaint exhibit of cosplay and squeals enough to make the cloak-beholden teen flinch from the behind the crack. It seemed that today would be an adaption of 'Little Red Riding Hood,' and all were playing up to their respective types, as to be expected.

Front and center and always the first to be spotted upon entrance; a blonde violet-eyed beacon for female attention stood spouting euphuistic nonsense to giggling skirts atop garnet couches. Obviously taking on the role of 'father', in place of 'mother,' his ensemble was particularly plain in comparison to other themes.

A simple cream colored puff long-sleeved shirt tucked into tight dark brown cropped pants led to his high white socks and matching buckled loafers. A brown leather string woven through holes to bring the top garment together at the collar, was tightened but not tied and left hanging down his chest swinging to and fro with each enthusiastic pose. It was plain but hung from his tall frame in elegant folds accentuating his build in a way savory to the eyes. Surrounding women seemed to enjoy the display, also as expected.

"Ah! Father Tamaki-kun?" One girl's fair face heated into a furious blush when her light words were noted.

"Yes, my darling?" Taking a knee, his long fingers bent to gently stroke a knuckle down her plump flushed cheek.

"If I were to get sick, would you send me soup to make sure I'd get well?" The auburn curly-haired girl seemed to grow another shade darker as she placed fingertips to the seam in her lips as if to bar any more words from escaping.

"I would slave over thousands of blistering infernos to nurture you," the host king took stand with flourish, brandishing arms both out and up to the heavens as if to punctuate each word concluded by pulling the flushed girl into a low dip, "-by personally passing the hard-forged liquid essence of my affection between your succulent pink lips, my dear princess!" The group surrounding squealed their delight, fanning and clapping their dainty hands furiously.

Closest the windows near the rear, two 'wolves' play-wrestled; looking more a choreographed sway and tamed bodily rubbing. Grey shagged ears peeked through fire-red tresses attached to black headbands that seemed perfectly placed as not to disturb the pristine styled do's. Matching acicular bodies wore frilled black peasant shirts tucked into tight grey-black slacks with black loafers on their feet and a bushy grey tail pinned to the back of their pants. Possibly the least inspired costume, though the twins growled nose-to-nose grasping at each other's opposite cheeks and running free hands up the other's back making it work for them in a way akin forbidden paranormal romance, much to the gratification of the flustered clientele surrounding the scene.

"KYAAAA! Their animal magnetism and raw feral attraction is almost too much!" Pink faces gasped and screamed gleefully. "I know! My heart can't take it but I don't want to look away!" Feminine hands gripped other's, bouncing in mutual elation. "We can't miss this!"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru pulled back from the nasal contact, mock breathy concern dousing his words, "You wouldn't leave me fending for myself to scour the forest alone, would you?"

"Never, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, pulling his brother in tight, he nuzzled the younger twin's neck with the bridge of his nose and growling for effect. Pausing mid-throat, he trailed the tip of his nose up to float past Kaoru's chin and hovered, gazing deeply into similar amber eyes. "We will forever be our own pack. With you, I have no need to be a lonesome wolf!"

Satisfied with this answer Kaoru grinned dreamily as Hikaru lowered his forehead to his brother's. Closing both their eyes, they re-opened them together with matching devious gleams and wicked smirks, slowly and simultaneously turning their focus on their crowd.

"_Now to figure out who to eat!"_ A new wave of squealing erupted from the maidenly hormone-driven flock (including a nose-bleed or two.)

Across the room comfortably about a circular table piled with an ample mound of fudge-frosted yellow cake and floppy Usa-chan sitting near a plate, Hani sat sideways across the lap of a giggling raven-haired girl being fed a forkful of sweet sponge. His cherubic smiling face shined amidst his full-bodied fuzzy pink bunny suit, complete with a floppy-eared hood. Matronly, the throng cooed with every childlike antic ranging from word to adorable action. He was every bit the darling woodland creature, being fawned over by the cute-enraptured.

Mori stood indomitable, observing the elfin blonde with a mindful eye. Inky tousled hair, set brow and granite stare, his stalwart frame was emphasized by the open-front loose long-sleeved cream fabric tucked into tight dark leather pants and the even darker leather workman's boots encompassing him. All aggregated fantastically by the hard-plastic axe prop he had lazily slung over his shoulders. He looked every bit the inspiration for the cover of a passionate novel, stoic in pose and only nodding his straight-faced recognition to the shy amorous commentary of admirers.

"Aww Honey, you look so sweet in your costume!" A high-pitched clinker came from somewhere in the circle.

"How handsome, Mori! Just like the hero of the tale!" The cry was lost amongst the sea of sunny swishing fabric and crimson glowing faces.

"Ne, ne!" All light-brown eyes, golden hair and pink fuzz bounced from the lap he occupied to earnestly embrace the legs of the romance novel model. "He could put a stop to any trouble! Especially if any of you lovely ladies were in distress, huh Takashi?" Big innocent eyes and full-faced grin beamed upwards to the intent teen, garnering a pat to his blonde head and a curt nod.

"Yeah." The gruff word stated by reticent adolescent inspired dreamy gasps and hushed swoons.

Near the front entrance, bespectacled as ever, donning a tousled grey wig and a long-sleeved open-chested ivory nightshirt over deep auburn satin tie pants that laid at the waist, Kyoya could be seen draped elegantly atop a garnet velvet chaise. His svelte arm flung in abandon over the edge as his other hand clutched what seemed to be a thick paperback storybook to his sternum.

-cough- -cough-

Forced covered rasps drew eyes to the pseudo-peppery haired teen, holding a mysteriously appearing handkerchief to his mouth, face contorted in a play on illness misery.

"Oh!" A round-cheeked brunette hopped from her seat with hands tented in front of her mouth, eager to play along. "Are you okay, Kyoya-kun?" The inquiry was tinged with amusement and breathy concern as she inched slowly nearer. He glanced at the girl from the corner of a half-lidded eye and sighed while re-hooking his arm over the edge.

"It's just the disheartening neglect of our very own Host's Tales picture book is... incredibly draining. I couldn't bear it any longer if all our hard work were to go to waste." A small smirk curved his lips as he turned full attentions to the designators surrounding him. He dragged the book further up his chest then out toward the ladies, knowing full-well the thin cloth of his shirt slid delicately up with the book's motions and his taut lightly muscled stomach flashed, peeking modestly between both articles of fabric. He suppressed a dark chuckle in the form of another cough noticing many sets of eyes darting from below to face and dozens of scarlet blushes arising.

"Uh I-I-I'll take three!" One lively blonde with thin lips and prominent cheek bones jumped to kneel in front of him.

"I'll take one!"

"Me too!"

Peals of nurturing squawks erupted from all sides of the 'ill' teen, hiding his face behind his arm a moment he smiled secretly to himself before turning back to the crowd of pending transactions. Oh how easy it was to manipulate the flooding emotions of teenage females. Especially ones that were so eager to get attention from the most non-attentive of the hosts.

It was a morbid thought, but Kyoya couldn't help but wonder if Mori were to break something if they could make a profit. He had no inclination to always be the center of such contrivance.

Across the Shadow King, in a slightly more peaceful setting, Haruhi sat with a tame group silently fawning over the object of their respective affections. The discrete female was wrapped in a fine satin cloth, the hood drawn to help hide her puffed eyes as she forced a smile and polite conversation. The brown and cream peasant dress the twins forced on her did nothing to truly hide the fact that she was indeed female, but her designations did not seem to mind, for in their minds, she was the only truly willing of the hosts to 'cross dress,' aside from the lolita.

"Haruhi-kun, you look absolutely adorable!" One lovely red-head tried to lighten conversation, noticing her favorite host had been unusually quiet, though far from unkind. "But, you seem distracted. Do you not like 'Red Riding Hood'?" She reached for the petite ivory hand of her beloved host, draping hers over it delicately.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I actually quite enjoy this story. It was one my mother and father used to act out with hand puppets when I was little." Haruhi minutely sniffled, raising her chin a bit. "It just brings back so many memories." Her small smile was all the group could see of the female host, along with one stray tear sliding it's way to the slope of her chin.

Within moments, the soggy-eyed brunette was piled in the middle of arms and bodies trying to console their Haruhi-kun. It was nice, until attempting to breathe failed and she was left gasping in tear-damp, perfume toxic, hair-filled mouthfuls of not-air.

This was his chance, the only good one he had for so long now. Slinking in with the agility and reticence of a predator, Nekozawa took to the shadows on a path to the suffocating Haruhi.

"Mmm, would any of you like to take advantage of a tea-leaf reading, or perhaps, your very own Bereznoff barrette. Highly fashionable and guaranteed to curse its victim for hours. Purchase now and you'll receive a set. Double the black magic fun! Hmmm?" He drawled it out as gravelly and heavy as he could, catching the attentions of all the women, yielding the drawback he predicted.

With a sinister curl to his lip, he forced out the prototype barrette his fledgling had been working on in a clamped fist, slowly unfurling his long elegant fingers one by one to show the product he was using as his alibi. He lowered his face a bit more as he snuck a peek at the girl regaining her color with newfound oxygen.

The shadows consumed most of his face as he allowed his smirk to grow into a testy smile advancing on the group with the barrette in his outstretched hand. The yellow dresses retreated further with every step he took, finally turning to break for the doors. He repressed the urge to snort at their reaction to him. Amusing as it was, it was also annoying, though... conducive in such situations.

"Alright, my fair maidens, I regret to inform you all that club hours have drawn to an end. Good bye my sweet princesses, until we meet again!" Saturated with what seemed like legitimate regret, the blonde host king ushered out the moaning girls with unnecessary 'charming' flourish. Planting kisses on the backs of so many hands only Kyoya would know the true number.

The doors sounded with a click of finality followed nearly immediately by an unmanly screech of horror.

"You!" Violet eyes wide, his outstretched arm wielding an accusatory finger, trembling with his movements. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Calm down, Tamaki. He's here doing the same as he always does." Kyoya retreated from the dressing room walking over to begin packing away his things after jotting a few quick scribbles into his black notebook. "Hmm..." _Maybe not, but he doesn't need to know that quite yet._

"Actually, boss-" Hikaru came to stand on his right, gripping the host king's left shoulder, as Kaoru took up opposite stance.

"He's rather close-"

"_To your beloved little girl._" The twins finished in a mischievous growl pushing the flustered blonde forward.

"You should go save her from the curses he's going to put on her." The eldest brother finished with an air of nonchalance, shooting a subtle glare toward the shrouded teen that only his brother seemed to notice and act on. Giving his duplicate a soft nudge in the side, he nodded and winked.

"You will... not get away with... your evil deeds, spawn of Merlin and Lucifer!" Tamaki whimpered both defiantly and unsure, tucking his head down and charging blindly forward.

"Senpai! SENPAI! Stop!" Haruhi pleaded for the overzealous prince-type to come to his senses, not paying any mind to the velvety chuckle and a soft snap of fingers coming from the hooded boy beside her. Before she could say anything further, Tamaki faltered on flimsy legs, propelling himself face first into the floor.

"Ow..." Faint and full of pain, the murmur came from crushed lips and a defeated host.

"I did recommend that you calm down." Lenses on the raven-haired teen flashed as he straightened himself to leave for the day. He would only stand for so much of his friend's self-embarrassment before it was no longer amusing and was near his limit. Pausing at the door with his fingers gingerly laced around the handle he called over his shoulder to the huddle of host-king, rubbing the pain out of his features.

"We couldn't afford it if you were to continue like this. Please, use some restraint." Out the door he strode leaving the rest of the hosts in order to try and continue the rest of his day without headache.

"Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but clearly audible and almost painfully familiar to his ears. It was like a lovely chime tinkling with a soft breeze on a cool day, beautiful and the melody unique. A voice he had grown accustom to, one that he had to do without: he couldn't relate the situation to her, she'd never believe it or understand. He couldn't tell anyone if he was to be honest with himself. It just wouldn't work that way.

"Ah, for what are you thanking me, Haruhi...kun?" Forcing out a sentence of false ignorance was more of a challenge than he cared to admit. He knew she would catch on, eventually. She was incredibly intelligent. No matter how oblivious she played towards the others, it wasn't the actual case.

"I know that you came to help me. No one else noticed what was happening and when it was just too much, you came over here to promote your wares. You usually head for Tamaki-senpai." She flipped off the fabric of the hood and folded it neatly before turning her glassy gaze upon him.

"I also noticed that you have been following me for a while. Though I appreciate what you've done today, I need to ask you to stop or at the very least... tone it down. You are starting to make me uncomfortable." Her lips pressed in a tight-lipped smile and with a nod she excused herself to the dressing room, leaving him to stand with hidden features taking in her retreating form. His chest felt heavy and his stomach knotted almost painfully. Of course she would be like this. SHE didn't live the vision. He had. Every bit of it. The pain of losing her when not really having had her was like a dagger being twisted ruthlessly in his chest.

She was having to go through the loss of her father without him now, too. He remembered the way she broke down at the door and wondering how she got through the day without him was like a harsh strike to his back, taking the oxygen from his lungs and leaving him empty.

_You don't always have to walk the shadows alone. _Words from both her and he flitted through his mind, knotting into a raw emptiness and spreading quickly through his arteries. He stood there blank, unseeing. An unfortunate situation when two syncronized bodies came to perch on either side of his slumped form.

"AH!" His pupils closed to pinpricks as twin beams of bright blasted him in the face. He could feel the heat of the tiny bulbs singeing his skin even from the generous distance. The room started spinning, and his mind began to cloud over. His limbs fell heavy to his sides, like anchors trying to root him to the spot, but he fought through, running as fast as muscle memory would allow, escaping the slow death that was light. Laughter rang out from the crack of the door as he made his way through the empty hall steadying himself against the wall. Bereznoff peeked furiously over the shoulder of it's human companion shaking a stumpy paw in the air.

His breathing came in shallow shuddering pants as his nerves tortuously rejuvenated within the cool dark behind the pillar, soothing aching flesh, uncomfortably taut and stinging from the sudden blast. Profanity came in strings under his breath as Nekozawa allowed his body to slide down the smooth wall. The time was nearing ever closer, in result the curse was worsening. He would need the blessings of the family coven to alleviate the worst of it if he were to have any chance at life how he had been accustomed. That would rely on his task, something in which he was not yet privy to.

"Senpai...?" Ah, that airy concern-laced melody he missed so; hearing even outside of his dreams now. He must be truly loosing grip.

"Senpai?" A feather-light pressure pegging his shoulder next to Bereznoff's nodding feltiness snapped him to attention. Ever-so-slightly he raised his focus to the small brunette kneeling in front of him.

"Can I help you?" He more growled than he meant to, the pain was still affecting him. It was all he could do to force anything out without sobbing it.

"Listen, I just want to apologize for _that_." Haruhi gestured with a tilt of her head to the club-room door. Her sigh and movements to stand caused panic to arise and the pain to ebb. Before he realized, his hand was wrapped around her tiny wrist and she was staring down at him with a brow raised and lips pursed, teetering on the very edge of her horrible balance.

"Eh, Senpai?" On unsteady legs, she shakily sunk back down. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." A sentiment that rumbled low in his throat fought it's way past his lips as he drew deeper into the confines of his hood. This startled the girl, tilting her head in a miniscule display of confusion.

"For... Following me...?" The attempt was feeble at best, it didn't seem like that was what he was hinting at. It looked like something deeper. More... painful.

"Not at all, Haruhi." His light chuckle and the way her name rolled off his lips caught her attention further piquing her inquiring mind and brought a heat to her cheeks with recognition of what he just said.

_He's not sorry in the least for tailing me. What's it been?..At least a couple of days, for sure. I just noticed not too long ago, could have been longer maybe... That's just weird. What could he want? Why hasn't he said anything? Just... Weird. I'll stick with that. It is a little flattering though, in a twisted way._ Haruhi thought to herself as she studied the shaded male. Something about interacting with him felt comfortable and yet completely foreign in the same breath. Everything about him called to her and for that very reason her mind wanted to keep him away.

"You've been alone this whole time, haven't you?" It was low, but held no malice and she understood every word. She paled and straightened immediately, her muscles tensing as if taking and invisible cue. _How..?_

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Verbalizing such evasion left her nearly breathless, bringing back visions of notes bearing excuses in piles. She knew exactly what he was talking about. How did _he_ know? Not even her own friends paid much mind to her home life aside from dragging her out and along for their enjoyment. _They_ were blinded by her act on normalcy, how had _he_ realized?

_Maybe, he doesn't really know anything. He's just trying to get a rise out of me. Maybe an elaborate plan to bring me into his club. Yeah. Calm down, Haruhi. Be rational._

  
"No?" His teeth began to burrow into his lower lip, fighting for something else to say. Something a little less insensitive to her situation. "I merely want to apologize for making you uncomfortable. The lonely aura of a beguiling woman such as yourself-"

"Wait!" She shoved a her palm out, halting the escape of more words. "You know about that?" Her gaping mouth made the most precious picture of a pink 'O' as she inched a little closer, lowering her palm to the floor.

"Unfortunately for your fellow hosts, it's rather easy to puzzle out." He fibbed. Before, he had only thought her a very effeminate male. Albeit attractive, but male none-the-less. At least this could give him a bit of an upper hand.

"Don't worry, I am well aware of the reasons of your secrecy. You need not worry, my lips are sealed. As for you, I've been wanting to offer my company to you with no way to truly go about it. You are a bit difficult to approach, you see. I didn't mean to cause you any alarm." His words died off into a nearly incomprehensible mumble. He didn't mean to go so far for their first chat, he feared the impact such forward words would have.

Lips tugging downward as her silence stretched on, he made to move out of their unsavory position nescient to her need to change the subject; not to leave.

"You're not just afraid of the light, are you?" He stiffened at her question, not for the content, rather that she wanted to continue the conversation. So sure she was done, he'd resigned himself to continue on. What a sweet surprise!

"No, Haruhi. It physically harms me and drains me of any energy I possess." A straightforward answer should suffice, no additions and no personalization, he wasn't looking to spook the girl even if that was near impossible. He couldn't throw on the act for her. He didn't need to build up those walls, she had already demolished them. Well, she would have. Did? A confusing concept that made his head pound.

"Then why did you come to us to help you get over it if you knew you couldn't?" Haruhi squinted her eyes as if trying to see his reasoning.

"It wasn't as bad then. In fact it's been getting increasingly worse." Lungs expelling a hefty load of air, he continued. "My own flesh and blood, more precious to me than my very life was afraid of me. Had I not at least attempted, we'd still be 'monster' and 'awaiting victim' in her eyes." He relayed with disgust not directed toward the brunette before him.

"I understand. So, you wanted to show her that you'd sacrifice yourself to be accepted into her life... without knowing whether she would or not." A dainty finger laid to rest on her chin as she mulled this over and smiled thoughtfully.

"She must mean the world to you." Her smile faded a bit and her voice was almost wistful. Snapping back into the present, she cleared her throat and straightened out.

"Well, I've got to get back. I still have cleaning to do." Turning on her heel, stepping quickly back toward Music Room Three and away from the rapidly growing tension.

'_It's a start, Umehito. Though, I fear she has much more ahead of her._' Bereznoff's eyes flashed at it's master as a felted paw rubbed at it's ear. '_Scrying and fate are tricky things.'_

"My friend, my only current concern is that I have an opening to carry out my promise." Heady from his prior proximity to Haruhi he let his eyes flutter closed relishing the moment quickly before navigating the elegant halls and staircases. _..and I can protect her._

'_What ever you say._'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 2:**

"You know, you really didn't have to go after that creep." Hikaru huffed, narrowing his eyes at the doe-eyed female as she entered the room. She scoffed, closing the door behind her, she rolled her eyes setting to work immediately.

"What, nothing to say?" His blood began to boil, goading her to say something that would give him reason to release it seemed a too good an opportunity.

"Drop it, Hika." Kaoru warned, entwining his arm with his brother's he leaned closer behind cupped palm hushly pleaded. "She's dealing with enough, don't you think."

A small sigh captured in closed mouth followed with a curt nod was all the younger twin needed to know that he had gotten through. Pulling off of his arm, he patted the other boy on the back as he started working on abandoned tea sets taking them back to the kitchen.

"Haruhi~~! Are you okay? Did he put a curse on you?" Tamaki's hands moved in blurs patting at her extremities.

"Did he take your blood?"

"He's not a vampire." She deadpanned, swatting his sweeping fingers away from her neck.

"He didn't steal any hair?" The frantic blonde inquired combing fingers through her hair and inspecting her scalp with critical eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai." Her face went stoney with exasperated frustration. Hands were still patting at the modest extents of her body, prodding at her patience.

"No bruises? Inexplicable cuts? Are you missing any skin anywhere?"

"SENPAI!" Haruhi barked, grabbing both arms at the wrist with the skill of a master ninja, she sighed.

"I'm fine." She walked away from the blubbering blonde who took on an air of depression, pouting at his reflection at a nearby table knelt down fingering circles on it's surface.

The petite boy-lolita bounded up to the table she was wiping down with pink bunny in tow, saucers and cups piled in her hands, she turned at the unmistakable sound, placing the soiled tableware onto the cart before anything could happen to it. The last thing she needed was another chunk added to her debt.

"Haru-chan~! Would you like a ride home today? Takashi doesn't have any practice, and I wanted to stop by that bakery by your house anyway. I heard that they are the best in town and that they only use the juiciest strawberries! It sounds so delicious!" Hani squealed as his large eyes sparkled with dreamy delight clutching his precious plush to his chest.

"We can stop there and then go to your house and eat some together! What do you say? Good idea, right Takashi?" Mori said nothing but looked down at the girl ruffling her brown mop and flashing her the traces of a faint smile.

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond falling short of speech when identical arms draped her shoulders and a loud whirlwind of preposterous bodily flailing and objection came barreling toward the group.

"_We were just talking about stealing you away for a long weekend._" The firey auburn-haired boys purred in each ear.

"You need to relax-" Hikaru leaned his head in to rest on her own, his locks tickling her cheeks as she received similar treatment from the other side.

"-to get away and just forget for a bit."

"YOU ARE NOT TO USE YOUR PERVERTED TACTICS TO MAKE HER 'FORGET!'" Tamaki huffed loudly, nostrils flaring and eyes flashing dangerously at the look-alikes.

"_Who said anything about being perverted?_" The twins shrugged and winked at the bumbling blonde.

"Besides, our princess will be coming with me! We'll go to all the theme parks and food festivals Japan has to offer!" He thrust a victorious fist into the air, laughing haughtily convinced his word was law.

"Um, actually you guys..." Her monotone cut through his joyous guffaw, "I'd really rather be alone." Palms pushing both brothers away from her person by their faces, she grabbed the cart handle to push it's contents away.

"Sorry, Hani-senpai." She nodded her apology to the small watery-eyed senior, and disappeared through the doorway.

Hani looked up to his tall cousin, sorrow painting trails on his flushed downy cheeks.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know." Mori's voice rumbled quietly, returning his watchful eye upon the doorway.

~O~O~

The knob was cold as she gripped and twisted, pushing her way inside. Empty, quiet, and stale, the chill and darkness enveloped her sagged frame as the door clicked shut. Slipping her shoes off and flipping on the lights she stopped still, taking in the enormity of her desolate apartment with an acceding sigh.

This was how it was meant to be from now on.

Never would she wake in the morning to find a note. Never would she have the opportunity to be surprised by his flamboyant and sufficating doting presence. Never would she avoid placing any unnecessary responsibility on him.

She was alone, truly alone.

There would be no going back. There would be nothing aside from ashes packed away in beautiful urns waiting for her arrival. Photographs of frozen smiles and incense waiting to be burned, offerings waiting to be placed and respects waiting to be paid with silent prayer towards the heavens.

Meals would made and eaten immediately with no word of approval or disapproval. The kitchen would forever be free of the stench from Ranka's smoldering breakfast failures and for a long time now, the glorious spread of Kotoko's newest culinary ventures.

For the first time that day, she fell to her knees and allowed the frigid emptiness to completely consume her. She clutched her middle, shaking from the sobs that had overcome her fragile composure. The despair ran like ice in her veins, like fire from her eyes burning in relentless rivers down her face. Her chest heaved, sharp pains like a blow to her ribs encouraged her toward the floor. Curled in a ball Haruhi wept like a child lost in the wide world.

~O~O~

"What is it, Tamaki? I _am_ quite busy at the moment." Aggravation evident in his gritty voice, he slipped his glasses off placing them gingerly on the light colored surface of his desk to rub the bridge of his nose.

Having taken up responsibilities of one of his father's companies to prove himself further, he had no time to fool around and let his newly utilized ethic slip. But twenty missed calls and voice messages later, he hadn't been able to concentrate on the wall of words and numbers swirling about on his computer monitor. It was either listen to this idiocy now, or continue to be interrupted.

"Ah! Kyoya~! Mon ami, you answered! I'm so glad!" The blonde's estatic squealing made the raven-haired boy flinch with the signs of his irritated migraine returning, he pulled the phone away from his ear a bit. All of the squawking felt like a prong trap snapping and squeezing his brain. He doubted he could continue listening if the call was going to be the same throughout.

"What do you want, Suoh?" He growled into the device hoping to stop the commotion on the other end. The incessant pitches were grating every synapse in his brain with shocks of white-hot pain pulsing with the beat of his own heart.

Kyoya reached for the bottle of extra-strength aspirin next to his key board, popped the top with the tip of his thumb and crunched two tabs between his teeth without the slightest grimace at the bitterness coating his tongue and down his esophagus.

"Our dearest Haruhi is worrying me!" On the other end of the line, Tamaki ran his hand from temple to chin while pacing the marble floor of his piano room. Expelling the contents of his lungs in a drawn out sigh, he looked to the window. Stars fought to shine against the evening sky with the light-posts below, too bright were the bulbs that cut through the night paling the stars to look like flecks of melted snow against the dark paint of a polished vehicle, as if barely there at all. He wondered momentarily if the hosts were like the light-posts and Haruhi the stars. Shaking it off he occupied the white padded pianist's bench to set his eyes to the marble floor.

"Really Kyoya, I don't know what I should do..." The confounded buzz was barely intelligible.

"Honestly Tamaki, I can't say that I have an answer. Time and support are the only things that we can offer to someone as independent as Haruhi." The raven-haired boy glanced at the offending text splayed across his screen, the work no longer forefront in his mind.

This was something that had bothered him from the moment he learned Fujioka Ryoji's death. More so, the fact that he hadn't bothered to check into the whereabouts of the transvestite man after his texts had gone without reply. Figuring it was Ranka's way of giving his daughter privacy, it never crossed his mind again. Ohtori Kyoya: Shadow King, ever-diligent and the source of all information on most subjects had failed the one person in the group that wasn't entirely vexatious. Not that it held any real bearing in his own life, but her performance at club had been slipping for months and he hadn't asked 'why,' just mounted her with more imaginary debt. It was meant as a way for her to be able to push herself and manage school with club and home life. He was busy trying to set her up for success with time-management that he forgot one of the important factors of that equation: her home life.

In hindsight with the subtle clues, he should have figured it out. 'Should have' was all for naught now.

"Listen Tamaki, I need to complete my tasks and you need to sleep. There isn't anything we can do for her right now. She needs to be able to grieve properly before she can move on." He slipped his glasses back into position on his face and ended the call without another word. Closing his eyes briefly he stretched his fingers before returning to the keys, pecking and deleting.

~O~O~

Nekozawa sat in the back of his personal car, clutching the cloth-wrapped rectangular object with a small sad smile gracing his hidden face as the vehicle pulled to a stop in the alley to the medium-sized building.

Kadomatsu's coal-colored eyes looked into the rear-view mirror at his young master and announced their arrival waiting for the rest of his orders. The boy looked up to the reflection removing the hood to reveal his blonde locks mussed from the fabric then glanced to the side at the building with desperate longing to run the steps to her door.

"Deliver this to the Fujioka apartment on the second floor. Knock, but you are not to be seen." With a nod, Kadomatsu took the package from the open privacy window with deft hands, exiting the car and heading quickly across the yard, floodlights from the building flashed from his naked scalp with every jogging step he took.

~O~O~

A loud rapping at her door jolted the girl awake. Righting herself she wiped at her face, surely red and crusted from dried tears and laying on the floor, as she walked to her door unsure of whether she wanted to open it or not. She placed her hand on the knob and on the tips of her toes peered through the peephole. No one. Perplexed, she turned the lock opening the door a crack to hear something bump against the frame.

Cloth was wound around the outside handle and hanging from it was what looked like a box. She removed the fabric and hauled the package inside setting it on her small table. She unwrapped it with curious hands, pulling at the lovely crimson velour to reveal a generously sized mahogany box. The details carved along the edges and center were exquisite, depicting a single rose surrounded with the sun, clouds and leaves swaying in a frozen breeze.

She ran her fingertips across the beautiful rough divets before opening the lid to lay it aside. A small gasp and bewildered half-chuckle escaped her throat as she took in the contents with aching eyes.

A small jar of what looked like very expensive strawberry preserves sat beside a stack of novice-cooked pancakes and a cloth napkin folded into the likeness of a butterfly (or some winged insect, she was sure). A small card caught her attention, standing on it's edge against the small jar. She plucked it from its position and examined it.

_You are never alone, Haruhi-san. There is always someone who cares. Please, allow me to be here with you, even just like this. -U. N.  
_

_P.S Don't worry, it's not cursed or anything!_

At first, she didn't know how to take it. She wanted to laugh but it was very strange to be receiving anything so kind. Even more so, from Nekozawa. Never having spent any time with him other than his 'training' and a small awkward conversation earlier in the day, his actions sent her head spinning... Especially the strange familiarity of _him_ in general.

'_You've been alone this whole time, haven't you?_'

"How did he know?" She closed the lid to the ornate box, gathering in her hands.

"HOW DID HE KNOW?!" The box hit the wall with a resounding crack falling in separate pieces to the floor with a noisy clatter. She clenched her teeth, balling her hands into shaking fists as she looked to the floor, nails digging into her palms as her jowls throbbed with the intense pressure. Discomfiture of not knowing nagged at her, she hated not knowing.

Haruhi took in a couple of slow deep breaths before going to her mother's memorial, kneeling on the floor pillow to stare hollowly at the display.

~O~O~

Everything went smoothly at school and up until completion of club. Haruhi plastered a smile upon her face and got through the day without so much as a tear. The twins hung from and played with their toy, Tamaki fought with the twins over her honor, Kyoya barely looked up from his notes and laptop, Hani ate cake and Mori grunted and nodded.

All felt normal for the time being. Normal was comfortable. Or, it was supposed to be. Normal felt wrong, as if it were horribly placed knick-knack upon a shelf full of fine sculptures. A feeling she needed to escape but her only option was reality. The empty apartment full of memories made and possible future ones that could have been made with her family were stolen from her, rendered impossible.

_I thought you said nothing was impossible, Mom..._

She mindlessly tinkered with the pots and saucers, placing them in their spots before swiping the countertop in the kitchen. Not really meaning to, she slipped out of the room with her bag flung over her shoulder without so much as a word.

She navigated the halls with clouded eyes and an absent mind. Busy walking and fingering the tattered faux-leather strap, the lights hanging from the ceiling in the form of elegant chandeliers, the decorations and art hanging from the walls, the steps and railings guiding her down in gentle curves, the pillars she passed; all were turbid to her blank stare. One thing stood out amongst the smeared background. Singularly obsidian amongst the blinding whites and regal jewel tones.

Haruhi stopped moving, blinking a few times to clear her vision before advancing on the arcane teen without a thought of what to say. He looked minutely perplexed, stepping to the side to let her pass, backing up a bit when she paused in front of him.

With brows knitted in a confused glare she took another step, positioning herself directly in front of the dark mass and let her bag fall carelessly to the floor. Hands free, she grasped the front of his cloak. The thick cloth comforting her palms against the force of the hold, her eyes flashed at him with ferocity through the tenebrous casting beneath his hood.

"How. Did. You. Know?" Her bewildered question came out in dicey syllables behind clenched teeth.

It angered her that he of all people knew that she was alone, even more so that she didn't know how he figured it out or how it felt natural that he knew. She wasn't exactly broadcasting it. Her friends, the ones she spent nearly all of her time with didn't even know. Her inner turmoil did nothing but increase her agitation.

She wanted someone to notice, she didn't. Longed for someone to reach out yet she wanted to hide in solitude. She yearned for someone to pay attention to her subtle actions much like she did to her friends, then again she wished to pass by incognito.

"I'm sorry?" Nekozawa was genuinely flabbergasted. He hadn't prepared for such a reaction. He prepared for being ignored and avoided, for appreciation and even a few tears. Not the small girl in front of him to grab him like she would throw him across the room glaring and snarling as she was.

He straightened his posture allowing for his hood to receed to the top of his head, bearing the stinging light(thankfully dimmed for closing) to allow for her to gauge the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke to her. Taking the chance, he placed his free hand over a tightly balled fist. She didn't move away, didn't relax any either.

"I told you, I could sense the loneliness on you. Fujioka Haruhi; surrounded by and friends with the school's most charming men, host to hundreds of giggling girls. You move as if you're incomplete. Your laugh is hollow, but infectious. Your smile comes easy, but it's for others and not done for yourself." His thumb began massaging the knots of her knuckles, so white they looked about to burst. She loosened a little at the action. A new wave of confusion crashed into her in the form of electric shocks, pulsing heat and ice through her body originating from where his fingers had met her flesh.

"How could I not notice?" The line of his lips curled into a soft frown as she let her hands fall to her sides, her brow deepened and her eyes narrowed never leaving his gaze as she grabbed her bag. It was a need to get away from the disorienting situation that filled her. She'd been touched before, every day in fact. Never once had she felt the connection, the spark, she had felt just then. Hot and cold, full and empty, encompassed and totally forsaken. To where she was still unsure, but she needed to leave.

"Thank you for your gift last night, senpai." She willed her voice to stay steady, low and mechanical as it was. Turning back to her path, she continued to walk away from the only one who seemed to notice her struggles. Determined to get away, she felt too exposed. She looked back for a moment, gut twisting with the words she both did and didn't want to say.

"Please... Just leave me alone." It was raspy at best, tossed over a shoulder and left for him to catch with reluctance. He couldn't just let her combat her feelings by brushing them aside. Like what she was and had been experiencing didn't matter.

"I can't do that." It sounded more like he was pleading urgency than a simple statement of fact. His need to be there for her dousing his silken voice, softening it in hopes that she would accept its sentiment. He watched her shoulders slump as she shook her head. Drawn to her, he took her pause as just that. Acceptance.

"I still don't understand." A mumble more to herself than anything else answered by a gentle touch to her shoulder and low murmur from the veiled young aristocrat beside her.

"It's okay not to understand everything. You need to allow yourself to feel before you can really categorize those feelings. I just want to be here for you, if you'll allow me."

_It does make sense._ She thought reluctantly to herself before exhaling deeply. _I need to feel. I can't just cut off all of my emotions in order to act properly. What is proper in this situation? I don't even know. But letting myself feel exactly what I want, what I need to...Maybe I can understand what it is about Nekozawa... I guess in time I will find out._

"Thank you." Shifting her brown orbs to meet crystal blue, she gave a weak smile before walking off towards the exit.

'_Umehito, it would seem you've gotten her to think._' The puppet twitched on it's perch. '_I think she appreciated that._' Nekozawa nodded his agreement while heading back to his club room at a more lively pace.

'_Still, I am surprised __you__ got her to think. You aren't exactly that great at it yourself._'

"Hush, you."

He had a few books to sort through before heading home for the evening and wanted to be completely prepared for what ever the coven would come up with when he was called. The time would come soon, he could feel it in his blood.

~O~O~

"Well this is interesting." Dual reflections of light gleamed as a long finger adjusted the frames upon his face. Kyoya hadn't been standing at the top of the staircase long, but it was more than enough to confirm his suspicions. Something was going on between Nekozawa Umehito and Fujioka Haruhi and it was not digesting well.

"Nekozawa-senpai." He nodded and narrowed his eyes at the passing swish of cloth and continued down the steps in hurried grace while clutching his bag in one fist and his phone gripped tightly in the other.

"Still not the right time." He growled under his breath.

~O~O~

"My darling princess Haru-!..." Tamaki's sentence fell short as he stepped into the empty kitchen. Spinning left and right, looking into every crevice not even large enough for a rat, he began to panic. He ran to the main room sputtering and grabbed the first person he saw.

Hands gripping either shoulder and being shaken by a spastic wide-eyed host king was not a fun way to spend a full minute when you're sleepy. In fact, it was a little startling. Hani's eyes watered at the nonsensical rambling, wails and motions that were starting to make him feel a little sick. It was late afternoon and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep off his sugar crash. Honey-brown eyes rimmed with red stung as the tears came. His head felt fuzzy and all this noise was starting to piss him off a little.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! What's wrong?" He managed to squeak, shoving away from the grabby hands of the taller blonde and getting to the comfortable presence of his quiet cousin before he lost his temper and sent the noisy boy through a wall.

"SH-SH-SHE'S GONE!" He exclaimed huffing in air. Violet eyes narrowed and perfect lips pouted when three hands palmed respective foreheads, along with a stern glare, met his yelps with irked clout.

"Tono, she probably went home." Kaoru palm-pointed at the door as his brother pushed onward.

"Like we're about to." Hikaru called over his shoulder as both twins walked out.

"But but but, what if-" Tamaki looked back to his seniors, hoping to gain their understanding. "What if she was taken? She didn't say 'good bye' or ANYTHING!"

"Tamaki." Mori lightly raised a brow , more of an imaginary twitch, and looked directly into the blonde's shimmering violet orbs. _She also didn't scream. I sense no threat here. Mitsukuni needs sleep and you are barring that from happening. Dangerous. Move._

The host king furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side, entranced by the wild-type's steely gaze. It was as if he was saying something without his lips moving but, he couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

"But-!"

"Tama-chan," Hani's low gravelly voice caught the princely-type off guard, without any childish inflection, "I'm tired and I'm pretty sure Haru-chan didn't want to talk to anyone."

The lolita raised his focus to his cousin, nodding for him to continue on. He needed to go to sleep and this guy was treading on thin ice. It was all he could do just to stay in the arms of his watcher and not forcibly stop the boy from yammering on.

"Bye~ Tama-chan~!" Bringing back his childish charm for a sickeningly-sweet sarcastic farewell he then yawned and proceeded to close his eyes. _Quiet, much much better._ The little blonde senior hugged his Usa-chan tight and drifted quickly into slumber with a smile on his face as the door closed silently behind them.

"Maybe that was just a bit much." Tamaki whispered to himself folding his arms over his chest and sighing deeply. _She's just got me so worried and she won't talk about it. It can't be good to just bottle it all up._

"Ah, well..." He dropped his arms to take his leave, pulling the phone out of his pocket as he wandered through the halls and steps. Triple checking all of the numbers in his contacts list, he scoffed at the distinct lack of a certain cross-dresser's number. "I bet those hellion doppelgangers deleted it."

His eyes narrowed at the last rays of fiery-golden light blaring from the distant horizon.

"Evil."

"Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu~!" An outstretched hand bearing hunched waggling fingers pulled the attention of his gaze paired with a spooky chuckle that sent chills down his spine. A menacing drawl made him shudder violently as he cricked his head around toward the voice.

"Evil, you say?" Nekozawa stepped from behind the terrified boy. Bereznoff pressed it's little paws to it's torso doubling over silently laughing at the scene. "...If you're interested I could teach-"

The sentence went unfinished as Tamaki took off at double-time with a shriek to reach his waiting vehicle. Nekozawa grinned and shook his hooded head in amusement before taking his books back from the nearby bench.

'_His reactions to you never fail to deliver, Umehito. Bravo!_' The cat-puppet cackled through Nekozawa's mind.

"You're welcome." Sniggered the smirking shrouded teen as he shuffled his books into a neat pile in his free hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 3:**

His ear perked at a sound to the side of him. Muffled as it was, it was surprising to hear without being at the brunt of it. The dupe being laughed at.

Shifting his concealed face from side to side, Nekozawa took the steps slowly trying to locate the offender. Rustling of grass and a small snort invaded his attentive ears, shadow-cast cerulean eyes deviated to catch sight of a certain brunette sitting against the wall of the steps, knees bent supporting her forearms with both hands cupping her mouth, nose and rapidly reddening face.

Her eyes widened as she dropped her hands to both bent knees, biting both lips to tame her outburst she darted her eyes to a particularly interesting blade of grass. The tips of her ears a brilliant shade of crimson.

With help from a felted paw, a few stray ebony strands were swiped away from his inquiring eyes. Taken aback both by her presence and her amusement.

"Heh... s-sorry!" Scooting back and folding her legs across and under herself, she spied him from the corner of her eye. "I was just thinking about you."

He smiled to himself moving on measured strides nearer her. He set the books he'd been holding on the soft grass taking a seat beside them, so that the books were between both bodies hoping to keep her comfort intact.

"I... amuse you?" He lifted his head, comfortable enough to allow his face to be seen as he was facing away from the setting sun. His lips were bent in an entertained simper, eyes pleading with her to continue on.

"Well... It's silly really." A cut-snicker made her pause and tent her fingers against the backs of her folded calves. "I was thinking of you and then I heard the word 'evil' being said." It took every bit of will he had not to pout at the statement, he, the prince of darkness, most certainly didn't pout.

" ...then your fake spooky laugh and Tamaki-senpai screaming and running away." Haruhi sighed, eyes glazing over as she made contact. "It probably would have been funnier if it happened earlier and Kyoya-senpai would have walked up behind Tamaki-senpai...More fitting...But... Sorry, it just... I don't know exactly."

A half-hearted smile graced her features before she settled back against the wall, staring into the sky.

"It just felt right to laugh at it." Clearing her throat she closed her eyes. "But it felt wrong to laugh... Does that even make sense to you?"

"Was it that you felt guilty to laugh, because of what's going on?" His voice was so soft and concerned as he pushed her to answer. He didn't want to cross any lines and offend her, but if he could help her at all, he had to try something. As fragile and compliant as the grief-stricken Haruhi was that he remembered from his vision, that wasn't how she carried herself now.

Different circumstances generate different responses and he had to think of this logically. She was angry with her father for having left, sad to have lost him without a final goodbye and now she was alone, surrounded by friends yet in utter solitude. At a loss for words to prepare, he would just have to trust his intuition. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Nothing feels right. It all just feels... out of place." Her words were so hushed, he nearly had to strain to make them out. "Like something's missing." A mirthless laugh escaped her.

"That was stupid. I just lost my dad, of course something is missing." Brown tresses fell into her face as she lowered it, gripping handfuls of grass on either side in tight fists.

"It's far from stupid, Fujioka-san. I don't want to tell you what or how to feel, but it's alright to laugh and it's alright be upset... But don't trouble yourself by feeling guilty about anything you're experiencing." He watched as she flattened her creamy hand upon the greenery.

"You know, as much as I don't want to talk about this, I feel like I can with you... I just can't understand why." She tilted her head and gave a start. "No! I mean... Not that it's a bad thing.. Gah!" Her head fell again, a pink blush rose from her neck and painted her cheeks. Nekozawa gave a little chuckle before setting her at ease.

"I understand what you mean, Haruhi." He did it again, the way her name fell past his lips in his deep silken voice sent shivers down her spine. She was sure her cheeks were absolutely glowing, aside from being relieved she hadn't nettled him. "There's no need to walk on eggshells around me."

Chancing a glance upwards she was met with a smile to rival Tamaki's charm and win. She couldn't help but try to return it. She felt silly sitting there smiling like a shy fool at this dark enshrouded prince at sunset, puppet staring at her with unblinking eyes and nodding. It was better than faking the smile or crying at home in front of her parents' memorial shrine.

A cool wind swept past swaying the grass lightly. She shivered a little, bringing her arms around her absent-mindedly as she watched the blades move to and fro in a calming dance.

"Haruhi?" So soft and sweet, his voice carried through the atmosphere like the gentle breeze caressing her face. If she hadn't been paying attention she would have discounted it as the ambiance of nature. She decided she liked listening to him, quite a bit. He calmed something in her that needed the soothing and she was very appreciative of that.

"Hmm?" She turn to face him and his heart caught in his throat. There in her eyes he could see the last crimson-orange rays of the sun reflected amongst her glowing ivory skin, hair blowing gently in the tufts of wind against the glittering stair-wall. She was breath-taking, single-handedly strengthening his resolve to protect her. To make her happy. However it needed to be done. She had made him a willing slave by doing nothing but looking at him like that. Peaceful, and he had taken part. Her serenity would be an addiction, he was sure.

"I don't mean to be forward, but... I was wondering if you'd mind spending a little more time with me?" She had him dazed, the words came out without thought and for that he was glad. No thought meant no fumbling. "We could have some dinner and maybe study a bit?"

His genial visage and smiling eyes implored her, appealing to her needs. She couldn't be alone right now and needed out of the empty apartment. She wasn't ready to part with the mollifying effects Nekozawa seemed to have on her. That and she had a fair bit of studying to catch up on with a rumbling stomach. _When was the last time I ate?_

"I think I'd like that."

~O~O~

"When should we gather the candidate, Dai Saishi?" The middle-aged man stood with his arms folded behind his back, stormy hazel eyes averted to the floor just to the front of his elder's high-backed chair. The dark-wooded, granite topped desk proved a dangerous area in his earlier years, too many classified client files put to chance and he was not willing to be put through the trials again. Loyalty and respect would be shown at all times, he would personally vouch its necessity.

"My grandson should be nearing prime. These things we can not rush. Our ancestors have sent us a savior, we should be both grateful and patient. The strength of our coven and it's successors depend on his full cooperation." The silver streaked senior spoke with commanding authority in his careful enunciation. He laced his graying fingers in front of him against the cool stone, surveying the photographs displayed to his right. The only picture he had ever received of the future high priest, his personal successor, more powerful than he and the veritable well for the rest of the Nekozawa line: standing in a candle-lit room, wearing Ouran Academy's school uniform blanketed in a splash of black fabric, his blonde locks were being tucked under an raven-haired wig and he wore a look of surprise. It was dark and hard to really distinguish, but there. His granddaughter enthusiastically spouted all the details when she last visited, proud of her accomplishment. He gave a silent laugh then immediately sobered.

_Unfortunately, Umehito, your particular power has a price with an even greater price to pay in order to unlock it. I don't envy you but I wish I could have taken this burden from you._

"I have spoken, you may leave." The older man grumbled as the other backed out of the room in bow. He plucked the frame from its perch, staring at it with a great sadness washed over his wrinkled features. Neither noticed the extra set of grey eyes hiding around a corner of the corridor.

_Oh, he'll be cooperative. I can't allow any less, I can't reach my full potential without this. _His grey eyes narrowed at the back of the elderly man, thick brown brows set in a hard scowl when he focused on the frame with what looked like a shiny black piece of paper in its center. He twisted with a shake of his head, running silently down the halls. _Almost time to babysit.  
_

~O~O~

"Hey Kao?" Hikaru turned on his side, bed sheets crumpling beneath his arm as he propped his head in his palm. "You awake?"

The younger teen groaned, exhausted from the day and sore from their earlier run, he rubbed his closed eyes and sighed toward the ceiling. He wouldn't move, his muscles were yelling at him just by laying on his back. He didn't mind going with Hikaru to keep him company on his jogs, but it just wasn't his thing. Arms fell limp to the sides of his head and he rasped out recognition.

"Yeah, what is it?" Finally opening groggy unfocused eyes, he stared at the moon-drenched ceiling trying to puzzle out the emotions behind his brother's urgent tone.

"Do you think Haruhi is hiding something? She's just... too accepting. It's almost like she isn't bothered by losing her dad." The older twin resigned himself to tucking his arm under his head as a pillow. Apprehension was heavy in his thick murmur while staring at the still form before him.

Bathed in pale blue light pouring in from the open curtains, this body was the same as his in every way. Living his life for so long with this very person beside him, it still never failed to amaze him. He valued every opinion his conscious other half would supply him with, guiding him with his unfailing logic where he projected enough passion for the both of them. Truly a whole when together.

"Hika." Kaoru let his face fall to look into his brother's similar golden-brown eyes, he grimaced from the ache running up his neck rumbling in a low hush. "It's Haruhi. When have we ever known her to show us anything that she's feeling?"

Both exhaled bitterly deep. It was true, she never asked for help: would never trouble anyone with obstacles she was facing. But was it because she cared about them too much to place any burden, or was it because she didn't trust or concern herself with them to let them in? A question that inflamed him to no end.

"You're right, Kao... Let's just," He paused to flip overlooking the window, "Go to sleep."

His fixed stare into the darkening sky indicated he wouldn't fall asleep any time soon, he sighed quietly against the mattress. _Why don't you trust us, Haruhi?_

~O~O~

Dinner had been uniquely fantastic, filling her senses with flavors she never knew could exist in such harmony. Starting with spicy-sour solyanka that coated her throat with its exquisite thickness, warming her stomach with great satisfaction, and ending with the savory and sweet green tea beef yakitori atop seasoned rice, her taste buds were in carnally delicious paradise. She was absolutely stuffed.

Haruhi would never have taken the coal cloth-clad teen across from her to be so well-versed in English literature. Reciting lines from heart beneath the all-concealing veil of his hood, words she could barely translate, took on a deep and moving life. Every movement of robe-laden arms, every small gesture from noble hands and every precise pronunciation with an accent not clearly English or Japanese, sent her heart to race.

It was almost as if she could interpret to poetry by empathy rather than words. Maybe a difficult way to learn, but it was different. Interesting and she'd definitely not complain any time soon.

It was assuaging to concentrate on something other than melancholy attempts to conceal her true emotions. She didn't have to force anything here in the company of this mysteriously understanding fellow student. It was pacifying, the conversations they attempted in broken English flecked with Japanese. She laughed at her own mistakes and he encouraged her to continue on better than any teacher she had previous.

Haruhi was working diligently on a passage in her textbook the last he saw before he began flipping through pages of ancient magic. So, when Bereznoff started twitching his ear and purring through his mind, he was a bit startled.

'_Look up, Umehito~!_' He obliged with a raised brow, eyes softening at the sight in front of him.

Pencil angled in a lax hand stood to attention in front of a peaceful face. Her eyes moved delicately beneath closed lids. Brunette lashes fanned out across ivory skin pinkened with the slightest sleep-induced blush. She was precious, little snores and all.

'_Is that drool I see?_' The puppet snickered through Nekozawa's mentality.

"I know where the kitchens are. I suggest you quit before I try to figure out what setting to broil you at." It was an amused faux-growl at the gleaming features sitting upright on the table, the puppet sat there twitching in silent glee.

"Haruhi?" He cooed with the sweetest silk he could muster as he worked around the table to her sleeping form and prodded her gently with a pointed finger. She gave a little snort and he chuckled to himself.

Laying his hand on her relaxed shoulder, he gave her a small shake that did not grant her rouse. Pulling out the chair to get a better angle, he moved the fabric of his cloak from his way, plucked the pencil from her fingers and placed her arms around his neck, lifting her into his arms without too much struggle.

He navigated the twisting halls and curving stairs with quiet and caution, stopping at his heavy door only to chant a spell he had tucked in his memory. The door creaked open to expansive calignosity that he traversed with ease, placing the girl upon his silken down pillows and covering her body with the plush throw blanket from his couch.

Her breathing remained deep and even as he returned to the dining area. He collected her things placing them neatly in her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He set Bereznoff on top of his own pile of books, making his way back to his room with a smile on his face.

Nekozawa set his books on the desk at the front-most corner parallel his shrine, removing the puppet from the pile and took Haruhi's bag to the little chest at the foot of his bed placing it to lean on top. With a nod, he made his way to Bereznoff's alter lighting a candle and some incense. He splashed a bit of milk in Bereznoff's offering dish and placed a fresh sprig of catnip to lay along the lip of the silver dish.

He kneeled in prayer to higher powers, feeling the polished wood beneath his palms. The raven locks of his wig fell to his face, pooling slightly on the floor around his forehead. He sent his thanks and praise to the powers that be and stretched his body along the leather couch set before his bed and wrapped himself in the comfort of his cloak.

Saccharine slumber warred with his consciousness and he forfeited the battle joyously.

~O~O~

"Kyoya, my friend! I need you." Starting off high and ending on a low, Tamaki fiddled with the smooth cloth at the hem of his sleeve, darting his eyes from the golden lab lazily spread across his sheets to the soft shine the fabric gave off in the dim glow from his window. Phone pressed to his ear, nestled with his pillow, he continued. "There's got to be something else going on with her..."

Kyoya stared at the notes he'd taken from his earlier video conference calls, making adjustments and cleaning up his lines. Boredly he placed his phone on the desk activating the slim equipment's speakerphone.

"I've told you, she needs to grieve." His pen paused its motions and the ebony-haired boy rubbed at tired eyes from beneath his frames. "Although, it seems you may be right."

The tiniest gasp escaped the perfectly proportioned lips of the amethyst-eyed king along with a quizzical rasp.

"What?" Kyoya set the pen along the bind crease and closed the book in his lap.

"Well, not that it's really anything we need to concern ourselves with, but she's been consulting with Nekozawa-senpai recently." Onyx eyes moved from the smooth notebook cover to the reflective surface of his phone. "He's been spying on the club frequent and covertly for at least the past week. Beyond that, I'm afraid I haven't noticed."

_This is what I wanted, right? To tell Tamaki that Nekozawa has been keeping tabs on Haruhi? Then why do I feel like this is the last thing I should be doing? Why do I feel the need to destroy everything the Nekozawa family owns, even if this tryst turns out to be innocent? Guilt? Nonsense. Jealousy? No... That's Tamaki's area of expertise._

"Kyoya?" The odd irritation emanating from the speakers snapped the megane out of his thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"I didn't." True, he didn't he was too busy trying to figure out why he had the need to chuck his phone against the wall.

"I said~ that we should keep watch on our little girl, to... uh... make sure she isn't in any trouble." With stress on 'we' and 'trouble' he was hoping Kyoya would catch on and offer his support. It was no lie, Nekozawa shook something deep within his very soul that froze his very blood in his veins and swayed 'fight-or-flight' in to 'flight' at every sighting. The more people dedicated to his cause, the better. He was not sure he could do it alone, no matter how brave he tried to act.

"I'll look into it." Kyoya clenched his eyes as he ground out the reply. With his work load it would be challenging, but he would do it. He opened his eyes to the phone on his desk, a smirk spread across his face. "Good night, Tamaki."

_If anything, I will douse my curiosity. I don't need the idiot to get in the way. Cause a distraction like he's bound to, yes. This situation is irritating enough without further obstacles._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 4:**

Night passed without incident, though Haruhi was confused at her divine yet night-like surroundings. It was like her head was resting on a cloud, both warm and cool to the skin of her cheek, caressing her flesh with satiny luxury. She drew the velveteen coverlet further upon her shoulders to absorb what ever was left of the pleasant dream she was still trapped in between unconsciousness and the waking world.

Surely, she wasn't really this cozy laying in her own bed or anywhere else in her apartment. She burrowed her head deeper into the pillows breathing in deep in preparation for a contented sigh. Musk, herbs and spice filled her senses, intoxicatingly familiar though not the scent of her own home. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest and she felt the heat spread across her cheeks as the happenings of the night before came rushing through clearly. A sharp gasp sounded from her and she shot straight to a sit on the bed, fabric falling to pool in her lap.

Willing her heart to stop beating so hard and her nerves to calm, she sat silent in the massive bed. She pulled up her legs to sit cross-legged, noting with embarrassment, that she was still wearing her uniform shoes. Pulling them from her from her socked feet and letting them fall gently from her hand's lowest stance from the edge.

She sat in silence allowing her eyes to adjust to the tenebrosity of the room. It was an oddly calming experience being separated from sight, enveloped in luxurious fabrics and scents that lulled the mind into a delicious fog. _So, is this what meditation is like?_

A soft sputter sounded from somewhere in the distance before her snapping her from her serene trance. It was very quick, returning to a deep even frequency within a few seconds but just long enough to preoccupy her.

She disentangled her limbs from the fabric and stepped out of the bed on light feet. Having let her eyes adjust, she could make out the outlines of the Victorian furniture surrounding her and a candelabra in the stretch across the wood floor settled grandly upon a ledge of what looked to be a desk piled with trinkets, pedestals and idols.

She reached the setup, fingering the match book beside the metallic base of her light source. With a small crack and hiss the small flame burned fiercely at the end of the little stalk. The spark dancing frantically with her movements, dropping its luminosity to bloom on the tips of three white tapered candles. Haruhi waved the tiny stick in front of her until the flame extinguished and set it in a dish she noted with other defunct matches.

Wrapping her delicate fingers around the cool metal, she tip-toed across the wood to the origin of the measured hum. A small smile spread across her features as she took in the sight. Head cushioned on the arm of a plush leather couch Nekozawa was curled on his side wrapped a cocoon of black. His face was relaxed with the smallest hint of a smile, long lashes splayed against creamy alabaster that glowed gold in the candle light. One hand tucked beneath his cheek seemed to have mussed his wig during the night and it laid adorably haphazard against his temple, long pale amber tresses curving the line of his cheeks. He was quite the sight.

A small sigh escaped his aristocratically plump lips and Haruhi felt her stomach do a fluttering turn. The flush returned to her cheeks and she diverted her eyes and busied herself setting down the light on the squat rounded side-table to the side of the sofa.

Her eyes stole another glance at the man on his couch. A teen that struck fear into most of their high school population was nestled in the cushions of his couch looking the most innocent she'd ever seen, aside from Hani-senpai. It was a baffling vision, then again, nothing about this boy was purely black and white. He was pitch-black with a heart of gold, loveless with overflowing affection for those he was close, cultured and occultist. He was a human contradiction and it was amazing to ponder.

She caught herself staring and was unfortunately not the only one. Drowsy eyes peered back at her with a lustrous blue, dazed with traces of a lazy smile washed over his features.

"Good morning." He purred with a thick sleep-filled rumble, running a hand over his head, he removed the messy wig and sat upright laying it on the arm of the furniture.

"Uh, um... Good morning, Senpai." She struggled to string together an intelligible sentence, still embarrassed to have been caught staring at his sleeping form like a peeper. Her cheeks burned as her eyes darted everywhere in order to not land on the boy in front of her. "I'm sorry to have put you out. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She dared a small peek at him before bowing apologetically, his head tilted sideways and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I .. uh...can show myself out." She stood straight to look for her things, a soft warm hand grasped at a couple of her fingers, startling her.

"Nonsense, I didn't mind. Besides, it's the weekend and we haven't had breakfast yet." He flashed her a glowing smile that made standing a difficult feat. "...and you make the most charming noises in your sleep! Almost like you're channeling your animal familiar."

He chuckled lightly at the mortification that grew in scarlet trails across her cheeks and down her slender neck.

"I do not!" She declared with fake indignance and he threw his hands up in mock resignation.

"Just kidding!" He wasn't kidding. Her little snores and snorts would be the things he'd think about when he would need to lighten his mood. Though, she didn't need to know that.

"Oh!" He added, stepping across the room, cloak dragging along behind him. "I've got some things you can wear while we get your things cleaned and pressed."

He grabbed two outfits and with the slightest pause, boxer shorts for each. Coming back to the girl suspiciously pink and avoiding eye-contact. She took the clothes he offered, fighting an amused grin at his discomfort, and bowed to hide the tiniest smirk that formed.

"Thank you, Senpai."

~O~O~

Somehow throughout the course of the morning, Haruhi found herself being held up like a prisoner. Gripping the nineteenth volume of a particularly questionable manga between numb and throbbing fingers, she sat with legs folded in the center of a brightly lit pink and lilac playroom filled with over-sized stuffed animals and a very large very fuzzy white rug. Lovely bundle of blue eyes, flaxen pigtails and squealing cuteness she was, Kirimi was a relentless critic when it came to the voices of her beloved manga heroines. Having had to read entire episodes over multiple times until it met the preschooler's exact expectations had been a daunting task. The chocolate-eyed brunette's only saving grace was the apologetic eyes and gifts of precious liquid to soothe her aching throat by her enthralled senpai.

At least she hadn't been asked to act anything out... Yet. She wasn't about to put it past the girl. Though, as tiring as reading to the miniature slave-driver was, it was... fulfilling. Seeing the beaming face and sparkling blue eyes of the little girl when Haruhi got a scene right filled her with a sense of pride. Not one that she would boast about to anyone, but it felt good to make the tot happy.

That didn't stop her from wanting to hug Kuretake when the dramatic maid came in declaring that the 'Little princess must take mid-day rest! One day your prince will come to take you away and you will have absorbed the beauty of dreams in your sleep!'

Kirimi skipped out of the room giggling hand in hand with the maid, and Haruhi could only stare at the doorway breathing out a sigh of relief. How Kuretake could handle the little girl and her part of the housework while still maintaining that much energy was mind boggling.

Piceous material and an outstretched hand reeled her back to attention. Setting the book on the pile of others to her left, she took it hauling herself up to stand on sleeping legs.

"Ah, crap!" Legs like tingling useless jelly, she stumbled forward into the surprisingly strong arms of Nekozawa. Steady, despite the blatant display of clutz, he didn't move an inch.

"Are you okay?" The question was a half-laugh filled with a knowing that made her return the sentiment with a few small chuckles of her own.

"I take it you've done this before?" Haruhi looked up with a smile on her face straight under the folds of his hood. Shadowy crystal azure met her widening gaze as she realized just how close she was. Somewhat reluctantly, she straightened hoping her legs had gained some feeling.

"Yeah. But instead of just numb legs, I tripped on this," He grabbed and shook a section of the ebony cloth, "and fell on my face. More than once. Bereznoff wouldn't quit cackling at me." Sure enough, the felted aforementioned sat trembling, doubling over and shaking an amused stump with the relayed memory.

She quirked a brow at this but let it be. Haruhi was just glad at that point to not have had the same fate. As comfortable as his clothes were, they were a bit big for her. Soft blue cotton hung from her loosely, sleeves drooping to her forearms and the hem hitting the middle of her thigh covered in black slacks that weren't any better in fit. Having had to cuff the bottoms a few times (understatement) and tie the top off with a belt, she was glad to have hips that no one else seemed to notice. It was the only hope those pants had of staying up. With those revelations, she also noted to never wear boxers under pants again.

Deciding to humor him a bit, Haruhi turned to the puppet with a glare.

"That's not very nice, Bereznoff." Relaxing her face a bit she grinned at the feline-like companion and patted it on the head area with a wink. "You're too cute to be so mean."

'_You hear her, Umehito? She thinks I'm cute. Maybe I have a better chance than you._' The jovial entertained prompting echoed in his brain.

"Shh, you!" Nekozawa snipped, evoking an owlish probing stare. "Uh... Sorry, not you."

"Right." She blinked a couple more times for good measure. "So, what did he say?"

"In short, he likes you." It was true enough. He'd never really heard any different from it.

"Oh." Flat, she had to think about what to really say. It wasn't every day an appealing foreigner with aversion to light and an affinity for cat-deities and comfortable cloaks tells you that his puppet likes you. It was obvious that this is real for him, what harm could there be to humor him a little. She threw on her brightest smile looking to both Bereznoff and Nekozawa. "Well, I like him too."

'_Somehow, I have a feeling she's trying to tell you something._'

"I had hoped." Distracted and breathy, it was an answer for both of them. He cleared his throat and willed away the heat forming in his cheeks. "If you're not too exhausted with books, I was wondering if you'd like to browse the library and maybe share some tea?"

"Actually, I should probably get going. I feel like I've over-stayed my welcome as it is." Her mouth twitched downward wanting to frown but she fought it away. "I thank you for your generous hospitality, Nekozawa-senpai." She gave a quick little bow.

"Haruhi?" She cocked her head in question.

"Do you want to leave? Because personally, I rather enjoy your company. But, I wont ask you to stay if you do not wish to be here." It was gravelly and low, serious.

He prayed it got his point across, he liked being around her. But he would never force her into staying. He wouldn't be selfish like the company she was used to keeping. She was not an object, she was not a child. She was a woman capable of making her own decisions and right now, all he could do was hope that she would choose to be in his company.

She was taken back by his sincerity, speechless. In all time she spent with Nekozawa recently, she hadn't felt lonely or empty. He had catered to her every need, whether oblivious or not he was, she was thankful. But such generosity deserved a payment that she had no idea how to pay. She was a commoner, orphan, debtor student paying back the Host club and only granted scholarship for her hard work. Nothing in life came free, including the incredible kindness she had received. She wasn't worthy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to sort her thoughts.

Deciding quickly before her emotions overruled her logic, face set in doleful determination, she wrung her hands.

"I have to leave." She replied weakly. Nekozawa nodded his understanding, not really comprehending.

"Very well." The atmosphere grew thick. The two stood longing for more words, unwilling to move, not wanting to proceed. Too heavy to part on. "Just know, my offer stands and I am here for you. You are welcome in my home at any time."

She wanted to smile, to laugh, to accept his words. But something inside of her couldn't. Wouldn't. It was unthinkable. Her own father left her at the drop of a hat. Her own friends, concerned only with themselves, never bothered to notice her in any of the way that were important. Did she deserve his welcome, his companionship? Eyes burning with tears she was not willing to shed, she shook her head looking at him through his layers of cloth and wig.

"You've already done too much."

Heavy cold pitted in her stomach, freeazing her to the core. She couldn't breathe past the guilt building as a lump in her throat.

"I will return your things to you at school... Thanks." Her voice broke as she passed him to collect her things. Watching her leave, his heart cleanched in his chest and his stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot. _What do I do?_

~O~O~

Haruhi had politely refused a ride home in attempt to reign in her thoughts. It was a long trek, but the burn in her legs helped her to focus on more than self-deprecation. When she trudged up the noisy steps and stopped in front of her door, she was glad to be home. If anything, to be able to finally sit.

Pulling her key and fiddling with the lock, she found it met no resistance. Her door was already unlocked. Heeding caution and anticipating faux pas, she stepped inside.

"_**HARUHI!**_" Six voices booming in unison sent the startled girl to the floor clutching her chest.

"Wha-" Haruhi started, wide-eyed and panting from the unexpected fright. But she was cut off from the jumbled voices.

"YOU WEREN'T HERE THIS MORNING! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"We were worried."

"Yeah! Where were you? And-"

"_What are you wearing_?"

"I was so scared!"

"Hn."

"Haruhi,... How are you?" The crowded questions and statements left her head spinning, but one voice, curiously devoid of it's usual cold nature, brought her to a screeching hault. Ohtori Kyoya, asking of her well-being. She pinched herself and paled.

"I'm fine. What are you guys doing in my apartment?" She asked in an ominous timbre. Astonishment aside, the fury grew. Not only had they come into her home without her permission, they were grilling her on her whereabouts as if they had the right.

"We just wanted to check on you Haru-chan!" Bright brown eyes welling with upset willed her to calm. She wasn't going to listen.

"I'm fine. Why are you all inside my home." Her face twisted to an enraged glower, emphasizing each word slowly behind gritted teeth.

"I have a spare key." Kyoya dangled the object dully from his pointed index.

"Please. Leave. Now." It was not a request but a demand. _What right do they think they have? They aren't my parents. They haven't felt the need to 'check up' on me before, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be dragged anywhere today. I need to be alone. They need to get out. NOW._

"But-" She shoved her flat palm to stop any commentary. It was the last thing she wanted to hear. They were invading her privacy, they had no authority to speak in her home. Rich bastards in line to direct future companies or not. This was her sanctuary and they were tainting it.

"Leave the key, Senpai." She watched them file out with slitted eyes, fuming silently. When she shut the door behind them, she made a few steps deeper into the room away from the empty entryway sliding down to the matted floor and allowing the frustration, isolation and dejection wash over her crumpled shaking form.

She did it. She accomplished removing the hosts from her home, exactly what she wanted. Looking up, she saw the metal object sitting on her small table. Her sobs were muffled by trembling hands.

_Too late._

The hollow ache in her chest grew unbearable as she allowed the tears to spill.

_They were far too late._

~O~O~

"BIG BROTHER~~!" Newly rejuvenated giggles sounded with the running clacks of tiny feet. Kirimi reached her brother's room and came to an abrupt hault, her own little cloak licking at her bare ankles. "Where's pretty nerd girl?"

Nekozawa let out an exaggerated sigh that threatened the flames of his candles, throwing one arm over the side of the furniture and covering his face with the other.

"-shrrrfffee rrreeffftttt-" The melodramatic garble stimulated the shoujo-saturated toddler's interest. Letting her blonde head fall to the side, she regarded her big brother with her large sparkling eyes before launching across herself across the room and onto his chest in an astounding and asphyxiating blink of an eye.

Coughing and sputtering, he managed to move her pudgy body so that he could breathe.

"Now, what did you say, Big Brother?" The little girl's small shrieks and squeals of amusement brought a small smile to his gloomy face.

"I said: She left." He let out another sigh, then looked down at the tiny tot on his chest with brows furrowed and lips pursed in confusion. "Wait... How did you know she's a girl?"

Her little jaw dropped and her eyes opened wider than before followed immediately by a devilishly wide grin and throaty childish chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a dummy." A sticky little palm tapped him in the forehead. He sighed again.

"You're sad, huh?" Kirimi's lips pouted adorably causing him to give her a half-hearted smile with softened eyes.

"Just a little. It makes Big Brother sad to see Haruhi sad." The little girl perked. With her straightened posture, the candlelight flickered beautifully in her crystal-like eyes, glazed over in a dream-like repose. He could swear he could see hearts but shook the thought off. _Trick of the light, I suppose._

"I like her." She balled her chubby fist under her chin, slanting her little pout in a precious rendition of a 'serious thinking pose.' Suddenly she poked the adoring boy on the nose. "Go make her happy."

Nekozawa opened and closed his mouth, speechless at her simple solution, while she wriggled her way down to the floor, kissed his cheek and giggled her parting.

"I'm going to Papa's! Bye-bye, Big Brother!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 5:**

"Maybe we should go back and apologize." Said Tamaki as he paced the children's playground they inhabited upon being thrown out of Haruhi's home. Soon both blondes, tall and short, were taking similar strides equally as anxious to be placed back in the female brunette's good graces. Hani clutched his bunny tighter to his chest, past crying at this point and truly worried.

"Do you really think she'll forgive us, Tama-chan?" His wee lips twitched further down from his perma-frown. "She looked really mad."

"Yes. She did." Mori's face was a bit more stony than usual as he somberly agreed with the child-like host.

"Did any of you notice how she didn't answer us?" Hikaru kicked a the animal spring-seat in front of him, fuming. Watching the smiling plastic mammal rock back and forth awkward and forceful, his irritation grew as if the toy were taunting him. "She never told us where she was."

He stood quickly to go sit at the roots of a nearby tree.

"She never tells us anything." He growled to the sky.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru made to go to his brother but was stopped by a scowl from the boy and a distinct head shake of 'no.' He plopped back on the bench, disturbingly vacant.

"You don't think she likes us anymore?" The honey-eyed blonde fought hard not to pout as he stopped to questing the angered twin.

"I think... he's saying that she doesn't trust us enough to tell us the things that are bothering her." Tamaki's soft voice and gentle hand on the elfin senior's shoulder calmed him minutely.

"If I may?" Kyoya came from his perch on the other side of the large tree, walking calmly to stand a few paces from the green bench. Perfecting the position of his spectacles, he looked first to Tamaki then to each of the other solemn members of the club. "I'm fairly certain the reason she doesn't trust us is because of us."

Collective eyes widened in disbelief at the Shadow King and his absurd statement.

"How do you mean?" Tamaki gasped, Hani just stared on silently.

"We've never done anything to show her we couldn't be trusted! ...Well in serious situations at least." Kaoru finished weakly, circling the tip of his shoe in the course sand below. Hikaru continued to furrow his brows into a harder line, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Do any of you know where Ranka died, or how long he was there?" His eye twitched. It felt strange to ask the question because even he didn't know. Kyoya tightened his jaw, keeping his face straight as he brought to light the underlying issue.

"He's right." Void of any immaturity, Hani stared out at the sky knowing that his cousin had already nodded his agreement. "We never stopped to think of Haru-chan. We never picked up on her sadness."

"She's a good actress." Hikaru snarled toward the group.

"Hika, you know as well as I do that's not true." Kaoru snorted in disgust over his shoulder to his twin.

"We've been so busy trying to enjoy being with her and the club, we weren't caring for her." Lilac eyes focused on a single puffy cloud floating in the darkening blue sky, Tamaki muttered with a pensive visage. Turning to the group with a sad simper, he continued in a wistful tone. "She can tell if something is bothering us. Every one of us." He gave his eyes a pause over Mori and Kyoya before resuming. "In return, we've done nothing but fail her. We've never paid any attention."

Kyoya coughed lightly on to the back of his hand and readjusted his frames. Tamaki nodded to himself before turning back to look upon the white cloud against the ever-darkening sky.

"We need to prove ourselves to her, men." His half-hearted smile was wasted on the atmosphere. Hani sniffled secretly, dropping Usa-chan from chest to dangle by a paw in his hand.

"Tama-chan?" The host king looked down upon the lolita with strangely expressionless eyes. "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"I know." Tamaki's voice wavered into the air. Kyoya hid his scowl full of mixed feelings by looking into his notebook and scribbling things that didn't exist. He noticed from his peripherals, a sorely placed expensive vehicle nearing a certain cross-dresser's residence. _He failed to mention Nekozawa-senpai at all._

The cool-type breathed deeply, looked up from his non-work and willed his voice to stay even.

"What did you have in mind, Tamaki?"

~O~O~

The teen gripped the soft cover of the steering wheel as he navigated the narrow streets to his destination. Sitting beside him in the passenger seat of the sleek luxury town car, a pack of various possible necessities and a couple of bags prepared by the kitchen staff. Behind the tint of the windows, thick sunglasses, his cloak and a generous coat of sunscreen he chuckled nervously wondering how she'd react. He was afraid of the girl who refused to need anyone. He had a right to think that way, though. She held the power to break him with a word.

Pulling up and parking to the alleyway slots, he shed his shades, grabbed the bags, stowed Bereznoff and hoped for the best. His pace quickened after he locked the doors and was almost full-sprint by the time he reached the top of the clanking metal stair.

Breathing heavily, he stepped to her door knocking rapidly, calming his nerves with the thought of her nearness. She'd either accept him, or she wouldn't. There was no turning back. He wouldn't give up that easily, either way.

Breaking him from all nervous energy and filling him with a sense of dread was the sobbing screams stifled only by the wooden obstacle. The knob gave easily as he pushed his way in.

There on the floor double over on hands and knees, the shaking form of Haruhi looked up with glistening salted cheeks among crimson blotched face and swollen eyes. Barely able to catch a full breath, she sputtered looking at him with dull sorrow-slitted eyes. _Has she been like this the whole time since she left?_

He dropped the bags immediately, pulled and wrapped her in his embrace, reprimanding himself for letting her leave between rocking her softly and covering her in the heat of his robes. Muttering what ever words of comfort came to mind against her cheek he let his free hand roam through her hair, willing the strokes to bring her comfort while ignoring the constricting pain in his own chest.

They stayed locked together for moments until her cries fell silent. She didn't move from his arms instead burrowed deeper. Not having heard a word from the warm boy holding her until now, she listened as his breath tickled her face in uneven articulate eupnea.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...Please forgive me." The words looped, over and over again twinged with concern and anguish. She was confused and touched at the sincerity of his expression, oddly pacified by his touch. _You don't need to be sorry, Senpai._

Haruhi's last tear fell as she motioned gently from her head's position to look at her consoler. Hood down, his misty azure looked down at her with amiable endearment through shining ebony fringe and she attempted a humble smile as his thumb wiped away the moisture. Resting back against him, she allowed herself the comfort of his nearness. His scent filled her senses, clouding her mind, she caught another chuckling lightly at the odd tropical fragrance as her breathing deepened and her body slackened delivering her into the world of sleep.

Nekozawa sighed in relief at the end of her grief and serene transition to unconsciousness. Shuffling her body smoothly into his hold, he carried the girl to the room he knew to be hers, settling her against the sheets. Moving with practiced ease through the home, he found the blankets and returned to tuck the fabric around the sleeping brunette. He left the door to her room open, going back to the front entry to close it and collect the disregarded bags.

Stowing the items in her empty refrigerator, he scowled at the vacant cupboards and looked back to her darkened room, tenderness repainting his features. He sat at her small table as he had in a life that never came to be, placing Bereznoff to survey the room as he laid his own head to rest. The polised wood was cool and a little rough against his cheek and he smiled at the familiarity before allowing slumber to take him.

~O~O~

_The sand was warm beneath their bare toes, echoing with less intensity the heat from the blazing golden sun and oceanic reflection. A gentle breeze balanced the sensations in a relaxing way, sounding as whistling whispers among the crashing waves and the distant squawking of gulls._

_She sighed contentedly, rubbing dainty fingers from her right hand along the pourous surface of a boulder she and he sat upon to rest, her left hand intimately entwined with his._

_"Mmm,... this is nice." A voice thick and deep, more luxurious than the finest velour, encompassed her thoughts. She turned her face to meet him._

_Before her sat a flaxen-haired prince, skin glowing brilliantly in the high sun. His tresses flowed with the bantam gusts and cerulean crystal gazed at her adoringly._

_Her breath caught in her chest at the enchanting aesthetics as her right hand lifted to his refined cheek, caressing him in wonderment._

_She was leaning closer, mimicking his motions as he released her hand to place his at either side of her face, long elegant fingers cradling the back of her head._

_They were inches apart, her lids fluttered to close, anticipating the velvet caress of his lips. Her heart sped, beating with a rhythym she hoped to match his as she felt the tingle of his breath upon her face._

_"Haruhi..."_

_"Umehito..."_

~O~O~

"Nnnnngghhhh..." She groaned, stretching her body before sitting up. Gently she raised her fingertips to her mouth, feeling the heat rise up her neck to coat her cheeks. Her lips flickered into a smile.

"Weird."

On sleepy feet, she padded toward the bathroom catching a sight that made her heart pound against her ribs. Blush returning, she ducked quickly into the small room closing the door quietly behind her. Her reflection confused her: flushed, surprised and... happy? Her smile strengthened and she shook her head in disbelief while busying herself with her morning routine. _Ow! Damn contacts..._

~O~O~__

The young shaman looked upon his love with sad determined eyes as she kneeled before him surrounded by her lustrous ebony hair and the rushes of the tent.

_"Please, do not leave! Surely there is another way!" Her brown eyes darkened as they swam with tears she refused to shed._

_His plan was extreme. Too extreme to be carried out and she fought with every fiber of her body to make him see the truth. Her love was his, not the others. Her word would be more than enough to stop the war, of this she was certain._

_To hunt the beast was a dangerous feat. How could her love be so sure he would come back to her? It was a fool's errand to venture forth in search of the mythical beast to secure unyeilding power and something akin to immortality._

_His hair fell past his shoulders as he lowered himself to her level, raising her chin with trembling hands, he captured her lips. The movements were tortuously passive, conveying every ounce of his anguish and regret. She could taste the salt of sweat and despair on his plump lips and with every pained latent pass she returned with fierce urgency. Capturing his lower lip between her straight teeth she pulled away, scraping and suckling until he was free from her. They gasped at their parting, staring eachother down. One set of eyes filled with wishes of acceptance lined in contrition, the other brimming with anger and hurt._

_Without another word, the young head of clan turned, leaving the female to watch him leave and wondering if she would ever see him again._

_Pulling his straight raven hair into a knot, he tidied the supplies and loaded his horse. The time would be upon them far too soon, he needed to leave tonight._

_With only the information he gathered from broken tales the elderly story-tellers had spoken in his youth, he set off in the direction of which the sun would rise, stopping only to rest and feed his horse._

~O~O~

"SSSHHHNNNKKKKKUHHH!" Nekozawa shot upright with a snort. With hands an odd tingling numb, he swiped his eyes and rubbed at his face. _What kind of dream...?_

'_Umehito, you're such a delicate flower!_' The felted companion heckled in a sing-song voice. '_By the way, you're dripping._'

The cloaked teen glared daggers with shadowed eyes at Bereznoff before moving for his pocket handkerchief to abolish the offending slime. Having just gotten it all he heard a soft click follow by a small squeak. The boy spun instinctively toward the sound, with hanky pressed to the corner of his mouth he caught the dashing form of a towel-laden Haruhi. Her skin was still steaming from her bath and her towel was slipping with every jogging step she took. He wanted to tear his eyes away, he wanted to be a gentleman but his mind and body were under two different commands. He was struck frozen, rose tinting his skin as he watched the towel slip further... and further... until her bedroom door closed, fuzzy white covering lay crumpled and forsaken nestled by the hinge.

He let out a breath he had no idea that he was holding and looked back guiltily toward his puppet.

'_You're a bad person for thinking those thoughts. How pervy of you.' _Bereznoff purred amusedly.

"I know." He let his shoulders slump and his head hang in shame, covertly pouting a bit before fending off a smirk. "And, I still wish it would have fallen sooner..." _I can't help it, I'm still a guy. _He shrugged walking to the kitchen and pulled out the packages from the night before, utterly clueless of the process warming the food would take. It would be something to talk about when she finally emerged. Not so awkward, hopefully.

The cat puppet laughed deeply through the boy's mentality, agreeing vehemently with twitching nods as Nekozawa raised his hands in submission, resolving to brush his teeth before he started anything else.

Behind her bedroom door, Haruhi leaned against the barrier for support, caught between mortification and exaltation, naked and steaming. Literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 6:**

"Morning papa~!" Pudgy cheeks widened for a gigantic grin as Kirimi pranced from the dining room to the adjoining hall to greet her grandfather. Preparing for the collision, Nekozawa Shinsetsuna knelt, bracing himself with a wide stance and open arms.

Her blonde locks whipped about with her speed, flapping almost with the frequency of her boisterous giggling. It was a lovely change from the normal atmosphere; instead of business meetings, he received hugs and laughter. This would be the first morning he'd have enough time to himself to eat a full meal. These changes and more made him thankful for the adorable little girl in his arms, chattering on about nonsensical things that little girls do. It was a blessing when she burst in unannounced the night before, interrupting a particularly draining project demanding urgently to spend the night.

She always seemed to know when to come barreling in, with all of her positive energy she could brighten any situation.

Anything, except what he had been trying to put off. So today, she'd be a welcome distraction. He would put the severity out of his thoughts and go floor-bound to play dolls and read stories. He would have tea parties and pretend to love an atrocious hairstyle. He'd teach the little girl small charms, simple incantations and he would kiss her cheek before sending her home.

And then, he'd go over specifics. He'd try to make as many arrangements as he possibly could. Background checks and lists of possibilities would litter the top of his desk in the hundreds. He would read and he would stare at publicly available photographs. He would choose fairly, or, as fairly as something like this would be.

He stood hunched, a smile plastered on his wrinkled face, chubby fingers gripping at his hand as he was dragged to the splendid breakfast spread. Taking his seat and hauling the bubbling blonde to his lap, he loaded their plate.

First thing he would do: He would enjoy his day with his precious grand daughter.

~O~O~

"I'm afraid that wont do." A faint tapping from a designer pen began against the sleek white desk while Kyoya spoke into the mobile, "Keep digging, Haundo-san. I want as much information as you can get your hands on."

"Yes, Ohtori-sama. I'll keep at it... but I've got to say, the Nekozawa's really know how to cover their tracks if they've been playing dirty." Haundo: confident, staunch and precise as he was, was getting irritated. Always yielding results, he had come up with nothing aside from paper clippings and legal documents. All business, nothing personal. Everyone had a file and it seemed like with this entire family, he was just scraping the bottom of the barrel. Suspicious in itself, but with nothing in print there was just as much to report.

"I understand, just do your job to the best of your capabilities. There's not much more I can ask." The raven-haired teen repositioned his frames, ending the call detached and glaring at his workload planner open before him. Blowing out a gritty breath he crossed out one scribble from the long list and threw the pen down turning back to his computer.  
_Nothing, huh?_

On Haundo's end, he was fuming. Sure, the kid was the son of a multi-billionaire, smart, had his feet dipping in the business wading pool. But he was still a young arrogant dick with no right to hint that he sucked at his job. He was the best of his division, awards and medals lined his office. He did it all on his own, without help from daddy. He threw his phone in his desk drawer. _Screw you, Ohtori!_

~O~O~

"Tono...?" Hikaru dragged his feet along the floor of the room. Why Kaoru agreed to let him in and how his brother woke up so early would forever be a mystery. He needed caffiene before he could listen to anything, Kaoru should have at least given him some warning.

In nothing but his boxers, his skin raised in goosebumps as the air conditioning kicked on.

"FU-!"

"Ah, ah! Language! Gentlemen do NOT utilize such vulgarities!" The annoyingly chipper host king waggled a reprimanding finger with a smile. "Tut-tut!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, growling, trudging ever-closer to his closet. Kaoru stifled his laugh with a well placed coffee mug, earning a glare anyhow.

Truth was, he didn't want to deal with his older brother earlier than necessary. Having gotten the text from Tamaki, he decided to let his twin sleep. Kaoru hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, being stuck between guilt and ire, he didn't know what to do. He especially didn't know if Tamaki's plan would help,... or make everything worse.

So here they were, waiting for Hikaru to figure out the puzzle of putting on a shirt and pants without injury, staying optimistic for the day ahead. They had a lot of planning to do.

~O~O~

"Do you think Haru-chan will like what we're trying to do, Takashi?" Hani distractedly pointed at the pastries to be packed away in the decorative boxes, hesitant to complete his task. "I just, don't know anymore."

"Haruhi..." Mori searched for the right words to say, but he was anxious himself. Having been around her as much as they all had, he felt as bad as if he'd failed his cousin when he realized she had been silently calling for help by not calling at all. He should have sensed something amiss. "... it's difficult." _But we have to try._

He patted the watery-eyed lolita on the head, and smiled pointing at a small cake completely smothered with halved-strawberries.

"That one." Hani looked up at his cousin's choice, giving a lackluster smile and a small nod to note the end of his selections.

~O~O~

A single white envelope was being threaded through fingers with ease. Kyoya watched it pass: in and out, up and around. The card inside would be make or break and handing it over was necessity.

He broke the gaze to look at the buildings passing, the people on the sidewalks, the traffic weaving around and moving along with his vehicle. In this moment, watching the lives he so easily cruised away from having not spared a second glance, he was hit with the enormity of it all.

Out of power, money, family and friends: only two categories are necessary for happiness. Not that he ever strived for such frivolities... but it had been a want. For Fujioka Haruhi, those things were a necessity that she never received.

Adjusting his glasses he stopped the motions of the parcel, holding it out and looking at it gingerly.

"This should help a bit."

~O~O~

"Uh... Senpai!" Haruhi peeked out from behind her door before walking out fully clothed, scratching the back of he neck and chuckling from the awkward air. She caught the scent of something delicious immediately and examined her table with wide, twinkling, **hungry** chestnut eyes. Filled with bowls of fruits, porridge, muffins, fish and coffee, her mouth seemed to salivate upon first glance. "...Wow. Did you...?"

"I brought it with me last night. I though we could enjoy it today, if that's okay with you?" He adored the way she looked at food, noticing it every time they had taken a meal together. There was something joyous and childlike that took over her entire demeanor, like she couldn't think of anything past the delicacies she was about to enjoy. "I also wanted to offer my apologies. It seems I kept you from the Saturday school pre-testing periods, so I brought some study material that we could go over... Or I could leave it here for you, if you wish."

Haruhi smiled at his words. He thought of her, brought her food and things to study. _He held and comforted me last night._ Her gaze softened, taking in his cloaked form which was slightly bowed unsure of what she would say. _He __**wants**__ to be here. _Her smile grew.

"Stay to study and eat with me, Senpai." Her eyes caught sight of an upright Bereznoff set on the table as she waited for him to take his seat. "Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai."

"Anytime." He nodded and they both began to eat, enjoying the myriad of flavors. Simple, sweet, salted, bitter and savory. When they were finished, Haruhi collected the dishes, putting them in the sink and was surprised when she saw him look about the kitchen.

"Did you...uh,.. need something?" She had no idea what he would be looking for, but it surely was amusing to see him looking so domesticated. The prince of darkness, Black Magic Club president, descended from a line royalty was looking through cupboards and drawers with what appeared to be a very serious face. She bit her lip not to laugh.

"Yes, I was wondering what you wanted to put what is left in? The kitchen staff put everything in disposable containers, I'm afraid it may leak." Very serious indeed. She let it out. Her laughter startled him, it was so loud it made him flinch. Running a finger under each eye to catch the stray tears, she waved her free had to the bottom cabinet.

"Everything...is in there." She breathed in deep and let the air out slowly to quell the sudden outburst. Turning, the brunette filled the sink and set to work on the dishes.

~O~O~

Upon the arrival of Hani, Mori and Kyoya, the group convened on the second story deck overlooking the brilliant expanse that was Hitachiin gardens. Vine wove around the railing, climbing the walls and blooming in small blossoms. Vibrant green and pastels splashed against the cream exterior of the mansion.

On the grounds, hedges and beds formed a maze: Interconnecting various shapes in spaced clean lines of lilacs, blues, reds, pinks, oranges and yellows, coming to one large center where non-bloomed green plants set in a way to mimic a miniature 'Hanging Gardens.'

"I thought we all agreed NOT to just show up at her house." Kaoru looked to Tamaki then to his brother who was finally waking up with his fifth cup of coffee. "You know how much she hates us invading her privacy."

Hikaru nodded, taking another sip from his steaming mug.

"I really don't think that will help our case any, Tono." Throat still thick with the bitter liquid, Hikaru croaked and set the cup on the table to lean back in his chair.

Hani flipped the end of the pink ribbon adorning the white pastry box sitting on the table in front of him around his fingers, staring out the scenery below.

"Haru-chan hasn't answered her phone?" He asked distractedly to no one in particular. Mori turned to the group to act as his cousin's eyes. Everyone looked around to everyone else, each wearing a blank dumbfounded expression.

"I think it's safe to assume that no one has tried." Kyoya pulled his phone from his pocket, blowing the air from his lungs and punching a few buttons. He set the phone on the table. Seconds later, ringback from the device filled the awkward silence. With every ring the boys, save for Mori and Kyoya, leaned in with twisting stomachs and hearts in their throats.

"You've reached the telephone num-" The shadow king ended the call and they fell back to their seats.

"It might just have to be like that, men." Tamaki gave a bitter smile, staring at the silenced phone.

~O~O~

After the dishes had been washed, dried, and the remains cleared the two gathered their books. They cracked them open reading over the materials speaking animatedly about the subject and various others. Taking time to thoroughly cross-examine and debate, Haruhi was pleasantly surprised to find that Nekozawa was as dedicated to schooling as herself. Discovering his neat scrawl was a constant and his notes were so organized an elementary school student could decipher and pass with them.

They spoke of favorite authors, subjects and theory. Of science and the occurence of chemistry in every day life. He spoke of potions and proper brewing methods while she shook her head and spoke of cooking. They laughed, they argued civilly, they teased. Intriguing conversation from both sides left them thoroughly entertained. There was one thing Haruhi had to know more about and was now willing to hear without discrediting. Upon a particular topic spanning good luck, superstition, curses, rituals and voodoo she had to say something.

"I'm not going to deny, I'm a skeptic. I have to see to believe and I just... haven't." Her tone was one of fact. There was no proof in front of her that anything he brought up was more than just faith and circumstance.

"That's understandable, Haruhi." Something about his mysterious tone gave her a chill that affected her pleasantly. Maybe it was his level of knowledge and dedication that hooked her, the titilation... something made her want to know more about him, everything that made Nekozawa-senpai, Nekozawa-senpai. Her lips parted letting the air infiltrate her hot lungs with the cool rush. "I have no problem showing you, it's just getting someone to _want_ to know more almost never comes to be."

She bit her lip as her hands moved fastidiously to close her textbooks and set them aside. Lacing her fingers and propping her elbows on the wood in front of her, Haruhi leaned closer.

"Show me." She protracted, fully immersed.

"Very well, what would you like to see?" The smirk shined through the folds of his hood, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. "I will do my best to deliver, Haruhi."

~O~O~

After placing dozens of calls to a cellphone either being ignored or silenced, the hosts filed out the grand bronze doors of Hitachiin Manor. Filling the immaculate accomodations the glittering white Souh limosine provided, the six rode in antsy apprehensive silence until the contemplative hum of the host king broke through.

"We'll have to be persistent. We have to let her know we care. Either we resign ourselves and prove her right about us, or we anger her trying to show our support. She'll understand eventually, but it will be rough either way." He let his eyes wander to the sights passing the window in colorful lines under the static sky, the vast blue darkened by the glass' tint.

"She's not going to like it, boss." The eldest auburn-haired teen voiced in sore surrender, scowling at the balled fists in his lap.

Kaoru examined the profile of his brother with empathetic regard, feeling similar emotions combatting within. Stretching out one limp hand, he laid it on the firm surface of his brother's own. A mildly auspicious token of continuous reciprocal succor, he pressed his lips into a tight line, nodding his agreement.

"We're here." Kyoya's hand paused at the handle momentarily, ruminating the words of his club president before freeing the jam and exiting the vehicle.

~O~O~

"What I'm about to demonstrate is an act of elemental manipulation." In the dim restroom lit only by scented candle light, Nekozawa's enthusiam radiated from his raven-framed face and smiling eyes.

The tub was filled with a shallow pool, Haruhi standing quizzical front and center as he manuevered the lever to stop the flow, straightening and taking position behind the girl.

His nearness brought chills and warmth, drawing ever closer. Increasing. Startling her, she jerked when her back met his chest.

"I only want you to experience first hand." He drawled silkly into her left ear, tickling her neck and cheek with his hot breath. "This is one of the first things I myself was shown."

His fingertips trailed from her elbows to the tips of her own digits in tingling blazes of agonizing lazy paths, igniting her flesh and cooling it all the same, encouraging her bright flush and raised goosebumps. The measured breathing sounding against the shell of her ear, caressing the curve of her cheek, took her own breath away in a hushed gasp.

The upward pressure from his knuckles pushing against her lax palms raised her hands with his. She followed the movement with a fascinated gaze, heart swelling, palpitating from their movements as one.

Without any conscious thought, she rested the back of her head against his sturdy chest, molding the rest of her physique with his own, hands hovering over the filled porcelain. Fully encompassed, completely whole.

His words vibrated in his chest, rumbling past his lips like breeze during a storm. Their hands buzzed under their skin at thier bones, intensifying with every synchronized inhale. As he spoke the last syllable of his dizzying chant, their fingers spread with a jolt that shot from palms to veins, circulating their entireties with electric currents. Tingling, weightless.

Still.

Engrossed with the sensations she experienced, she hadn't noticed what they had accomplished. Chocolate depths lidded heavily, she was intoxicated: Citrus, spice, herb and musk invaded her lungs, his heat and pressure overpowered her strengths, his words caressed her in its deep luxury. She was drowning in this inky draped adonis, asphyxiating ardently.

"Look." His wigged ebony locks brushed her temple when he nudged her cheek with the bridge of his nose. She widened her sight to take in the environment beyond their bonded hands.

Crystalline in its appearance, the water was suspended in the air in singular droplets. Each reflecting the flickering dance of the candle.

"Woah." She lipped the word, mesmerized, feeling like a goddess staring at the universe, suns at her very fingertips. He chuckled lightly, inching closer to her ear brushing it with his lips as he whispered to her. She shuddered slightly, melting with his voice.

"Just watch." The gleaming transparent orbs glided through the air with each gentle gesture, swirling at their whims, absorbing at the nearing of their palms until the water was one neat sphere. Hovering, waiting. Entrancing.

~O~O~

They had been standing outside the door to Haruhi's apartment for five minutes, knocking the entire time, with no response. Nerves were wound tightly and their anticipation was killing them.

Mori's knocking shift ended leaving his knuckles screaming in protest and the door surprisingly unharmed. Hani took up position, continuing the beat in easy transition. Kyoya stood by the railing, speaking harshly into his phone.

-"Still? Fine."-

"What if she's hurt?" Tamaki worried his cheek with his teeth to the point of blood. "What if she's missing?"

-"I'll comb through it all myself, just get me everything."-

"Tono, do you really think...?" Hikaru gulped and stopped pacing the balcony passage to grab the shoulders of the amethyst-eyed blonde, fear etching both of their features, Kaoru joined with a forehead to his brother's shoulder blade and touch to Hikaru's extended arm.

"I just hope she's alright." The younger twin murmured.

-"... I did say 'everything,' did I not?"-

"Tama-chan, maybe she's not home." Diffident hope tinged Hani's words as he slowed his knocking. Lenses flashed as Kyoya stuffed his phone into his pocket, cooly observing the group.

"There's only one way to find out..." Pushing out of Hikaru's grasp, nearly running into the small senior had he not been moved by his watchful cousin, Tamaki gripped the handle and turned it with ease.

"...It's open..." Disbelief and a shred of fear clutched at his undertone, his legs moving cautious over the narrow threshold into the home and not stopping to remove his shoes.

~O~O~

"It's unbelievable." Words just barely above under her breath. Breaking her contact she turned in his arms, letting her eyes fall to his. Comfortable with this proximity, she allowed her hands to rest on his chest.

The sphere behind her fell into the basin, splattering lightly over the edge, when she touched him of her own accord it shattered his concentration in a most acceptable sort of fashion. Azure gaze drifting from glistening amber to the plump parted rose of her lips his breath caught in his chest.

Not wanting to take things further than she was willing, he resolved to let her do as she wanted. But the way her teeth bit at her bottom lip and the way her tongue soothed it nearly drove him to insanity.

"That was amazing." Voice so thick, sultry and directed toward him, he had to force his mind to think of things other than her. _Bereznoff left without offerings for a whole month. Bereznoff left without offerings for a whole month. Bereznoff left without offerings for a whole month..._

"I can understand why you _enjoy_ it so much." She was practicallly purring at the boy, sweat threatened to pour in droves from the effort he put forth to hold back and the way she emphasized 'enjoy' almost made him yelp.

Maybe it was the potency of the things she saw, the power that surged through her from him. Or, maybe it was the sensations of Nekozawa's body that left her bold and light-headed; his smell, the feel of his muscles slid against her own in lines that seemed to never end, the sound of his silken draw in her ear, the tickle of breath caressing her flesh. She couldn't help but want to hang on to the feeling. She wanted _more._ Pressing closer, her hands ran the scale of his chest, up the nape of his neck to lace avid shaky fingers with each other.

His rigid frame relaxed allowing the pressure she was applying to mold his position. She was so close and nearing. His eyes no longer saw hers, intent on the luscious little mouth that closed the distance with the tiniest of smirk.

Heat surged through the two at the small brush; soft, sensuous, eager. His arms fell to encircle the girl, crushing her to his body and pulling her up. Returning to her lips the passion he had held back hidden for those days he missed her touch. She nibbled and stroked the curve of his lowest flange earning a dazed groan and fervid reciprocation. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opening, darting his tongue in to explore her, to taste her, to feel her. She gasped at the intrusion, welcoming him with equal intensity. Feral.

Their lungs burned with the need for oxygen, each inebriated with the movements of the other, the feel, the pressure, the taste. Pulling away enough to breath, they savored the other with tender lingering pecks, gasping for breath when given the opportunity.

Amber eyes fluttered open, dreamily languid she drew back to look at him. His face was pink, flushed with intoxication that she was sure she shared. Cerulean, clouded and half lidded implored her gaze with a lazy happiness that spread swollen lips into drowsy contented curves.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A furious roar from a familiar voice made her jump out of the contact, startled that anyone would be in her house, much less the flash of copper that strode past her.

The parade of hurried footsteps sounded, more bodies filling her small bathroom. She lost her balance at the sudden onslaught, falling backwards into the cold liquid and disrupting its previous stagnant state with an undignified splash.

He heard the commotion and stumbled forward to try to catch the petite brunette before she could fall, only to be met with a blinding crunch that made him see stars. Pain shot from the bridge of his nose up the center of his face and across his cheeks, jolting him to the side his foot caught on the surface of the commode. Knuckles pounded his flesh connecting with his skull at the temple.

The barking that surrounded him, vibrating in his head already flooded with wafting, piercing waves: stabbing jolts of white hot ache. A cutting blow landed on one side, then the other. It was getting hard to breath. He couldn't see straight. He couldn't do anything if he wanted, sure that his assailants were the people that she called 'friends.' He closed his eyes, thinking the words of a chant to deliver him from most of the pain.

Anger, fear, confusion and nausea gripped her soaking body when she heard sections of yelling and the explicit thuds of blows she knew were occurring but could not see. The crowd in front of her writhed violently in a mass of legs and torso trying to get to the scene at the center.

"Stop!" The shrill plea left her instantaneously, concern for the occult teen at the center of the hysteria. "Stop..." A broken command on the verge of sobbing escaped her quivering lips as she buried her face in trembling hands.

Tear-swollen eyes peeked through her dainty shaken fingers when most of the noise died down. She watched as Hikaru glared at the place he was dragged from by an authorative Hani and narrowed his eyes at her both in anguish and fury. Hani held tight with his small hands to the pissed-off redhead's arms, forcing him out of the room using pressure points and shooting Haruhi a heart-breakingly apologetic glance followed by Mori who stayed eyes cast toward the miffed twin.

Kaoru grimaced at the sight of her shuddering frame in the partially filled tub, embarrassment and anguish stinging his eyes. He stuck out a hand to pull her out of her damp prison muttering his apologies before dashing out to catch up with his brother and two seniors, passed Kyoya who stood nearest her bathroom sink with arms crossed across his chest and impassive air over his features. Ominous, in the flickering candelight

She met the wide violet eyes of a kneeling Tamaki, next to the still shrouded body of an unconscious Nekozawa, looking panicked and confused as she.

"...Kyoya." The name passed his lips defeated and low. "Make sure he's okay, will you?"

Head falling forward, his golden locks fell past his eyes, shadowing them, and he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry about all of this." Docile, troubled, his intonation was punctuated with his departure. Refusal to meet her gaze, walking away fists clenched to his sides.

Composed yet steaming, Kyoya straightened his frames to better view the sight in front of him. Silently cursing the way things played out, he took his place by his inanimate senior taking quick vitals and checking bone placement. _Nothing broken, just bruised. He was lucky... If I... _He growled low in his throat, halting the thought before it came to head.

"Knocked out, but fine none-the-less." He had to fight the urge to grit his teeth and looked to the bewildered brunette. "We could get him somewhere a little more comfortable, if you would help."

She nodded hesitantly awaiting instruction.

"Go get Mori-senpai."

~O~O~

_The landscape changed from compact villages with gravel paths to country and dirt. From dirt to grassy plain, plain to mountains and when he reached the forested valley the bards and seers had foretold, he tethered the four-legged creature to continue on foot. The ancient wards his ancestors had cast would need to be sensed and in order for that to happen, he'd need to be able to feel his environment._

_His dirty, calloused hands stroked the crumbling bark of every tree he passed, stepping lightly, his bare feet being caressed with the thick plush greenery and bit at with the sting of broken branches and rocks._

_For three days he followed what would have been the direction of the morning sun until he was met with resistance. In the pitch of ebon provided by the thick canopy above he was blasted with a cold burning, pricking at his skin, the sounds of a violent storm rushing his ears and a fearful panic that called to his entire body._

_He had crossed the barrier of The Last that those before him gave their lives to construct, leaving the monster to live it's undying life without nourishment, desiccated and unable to leave. No creature of flesh and blood would pass through these invisible walls. None would dare, until now._

_He stepped past the ward with the eager dedication of a predator. His limbs tingled with the ferocity of his rampaging adrenaline and he forced himself to center. Calm._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 7:**

Haruhi wandered swiftly out the door of her bathroom, down her short hall and into the main room where she was met with the three sets of solemn and timid eyes. Upon a further glance, she noted the table full of various study materials bore additions; a box obviously tossed onto the furniture in the commotion, a white envelope and one long-stemmed rose strewn haphazardly amongst the chaos of papers and books.

She coughed to steady her voice.

"Mori-senpai, Can you help bring Nekozawa-senpai to my room?" Sighing, she closed her eyes once he nodded his compliance, bristling past her in long purposed strides. Inhaling deeply, exhaling in shuddering cleansing breaths she centered herself, blindly but comfortably maneuvering across the room to change clothes in her late father's bedroom.

When she emerged in loose dry sweats and a thin camisole, she was calmer, more resolute, but the males were a different story. Having transported the unconscious Black Magic Club president into the very bed of their -angry- beloved secret princess had stirred many emotions within them; guilt and jealousy reigning most prevalent.

She regarded them once again with clenched jaw and slit eyes, groaning low in her throat when she realized the twins had reappeared from their venture outside, probably to cool down. Hikaru returned her glare, scoffing when Kaoru jabbed an elbow into his side.

The air stayed tense and thick, traversing the short distance in silence she peeked into her room absorbing the unmoving outline, she closed the door to set on the others.

"Why are you here, again, trespassing and assaulting my house-guests?" She bit out the words, taking them all under her scrutinizing gaze and daring them to make excuses for their actions with unspoken words.

Tamaki sighed, stepping forward.

"We called but there was no answer, prince-" She jutted her palm forward and shook her head, not wanting to hear any pet-names, just facts. "We were worried so, we came over and stood at the door knocking. You wouldn't answer, so-"

"So you just waltzed in here and started throwing punches towards a guest of mine?!" She finished, furiously. Stalking closer to the group with an accusatory finger pointing at them.

"Listen, I understand if you got a little worried. I get that. How about leaving me a message, or waiting to talk to me at school or club like NORMAL friends do?" She once again looked toward the elder twin, following her gaze and nearing at an alarming rate. She reared her hand back to gain as much force, slamming her open palm across his glowering face, leaving him silently steaming with a glowing print that threatened to bruise.

"You have no right to encroach upon my life, my home, just because you have a whim." Brown eyes blazing, she paced the center of the room. "Rich or not, you own no one. I may have a debt that I'm working off, but I also have a life. I may be your friend, but I'm most certainly not an object, or a _toy_. I may be a girl that has a lot going on, but let me tell you one more damn thing: I've been dealing with it all myself for quite some time, even more lately and you all have not noticed _anything_ until recently. Now, you want to come in here and physically assault the _one person_ who noticed?"

She stopped, heaving in shallow pants, trying to catch her breath as she turned to them, angry tears threatening to spill.

"You call yourselves my friends, and yet you are so hellbent on keeping me miserable." She shut her eyes momentarily, breaking the barrier of the water-wall in her eyes, salty tears spilling in a burning trail. She hastily wiped them away. "Just... Leave. All of you."

"Haru-chan?" A small whimper escaped the boy-lolita as he fought the urge to run to the brunette, the only one who ever treated him with mature respect.

"I said leave!" Choking on the demand, she stormed her front door, swinging it open to end the conversation and waiting for them to go.

"Haruhi, before we leave," Kyoya stated coolly, masking the outrage and embarrassment he harbored from the event, he gestured with a sweeping hand at her cluttered table. "I want you to know that we brought you gifts."

Straightening his frames and throwing a menacing glance toward the older twin who was grinding his teeth and looking at his feet, he fished the envelope from the table and walked up to Haruhi holding it out for her to take.

"All of which are withstanding and completely yours to do what ever you choose to with them." She took the envelope, surprised when he cupped her small hand in his, a look more serious than she had ever seen taking place of his normally frigid exterior. "As our sincere apology for having been ignorant the entire time."

With his last sentence, his hand dropped and he disappeared through the door followed by the slow procession of the other thoroughly chastised hosts. Tamaki stopped in front of her a moment longer, his eyes dull as he gave her a small sad smile.

"I promised to never let you deal with these things alone, that night at the beach. It wasn't thunder, but it was a storm in its own way. I'm to blame for all of this, and Haruhi?" She looked into his clouded amethyst gaze with brows furrowed. "'Sorry' will never be enough to express how I feel for failing you."

His hand drew up to touch her face lightly, wiping an errant tear with the pad of his thumb, letting it rest there fleetingly before huffing sadly and walking out of the apartment.

Her hand gripped the rough wood before sliding it shut and locking it for good measure. Eyes dropping to the white parcel resting between her trembling fingers.

~O~O~

_Closing his stinging eyes, he tilted his tattered face skyward, opening his third eye to the sight, for guidance and direction to that in which he wished to seek._

_No sooner than he completed his motions did he hear a crashing rustle forcing him to snap into his learned defensive actions._

_He groped his belted pouches, pulling out the materials with agility. He cast a circle, salted it and held his weapon ready for the impaired attack of the unpracticed fiend while repeating the words he had memorized. Words that would bind the abilities of the abomination to him. He would be invincible, powerful. The battle would be won and her hand would forever be his. Bound._

_A gruff laughter shook his senses, filling the air around him, surrounding him with the sounds. It was impossible to decipher the direction from whence it came._

_Narrowing his eyes, his face contorted into a wild tooth-bearing snear, he gathered his courage, harnessing his inner talent and forced it into the environment causing the world to swim hazily, stilling only in the area of his target._

_The monstrosity was at him with the speed of sound, wincing with pain as the magicked circle blistered the young shaman's proctection forcefully against it's ashen skin. Billowing steam from the burning flesh filled the man's nostrils as he laughed out heartily between powerful chanting. His fingers gripped the pointed totem tightly above his head, carved by his own hands and tempered with his own life-blood, he thrust the object down._

~O~O~

Mechanically she made for the messy table to sit, fumbling with the sticky adhesive of the parcel's flap. She flopped to the ground, growing more irritated with the paper and resolved to tear into it. No one was there to judge her. She nodded to herself, sliding a pencil she found near her books under the crease, satisfaction filling her as the ripping filled her ears.

Haruhi set the pencil back down, picking through the fold to find a neatly folded parchment with the keen precise strokes of Ohtori Kyoya.

_It has come to the attention of both president and vice, that you have been grieving in silent for some time. In result, we would like to extend to you freedom of your debts. Bereavement pay, if you will, since we know you won't accept otherwise._

You are fully welcome to remain in the Host Club under a modest payroll. You are a part of the 'family' after all. I hope you will accept our condolences, deepest apologies and harrowing regrets for not having noticed sooner.

Covering her gaping mouth, she read the words over and over again, then set it face down on top of an open book. Still peeved, also shocked and bewildered by her club-mates' actions she eyed the entirety of the table; the rose, most likely an addition from Tamaki, the box most likely containing cake from Hani and crumpled under the box, felt. Absently, she reached for the forsaken puppet, straightening it out and pushing to stand, stroking it with her fingers she found herself at her bedroom door.

"I hope he'll be okay." Clutching Bereznoff to her chest, gingerly she pushed the door open, staring at the boy in her bed who was now snoring softly.

'_It sounds like it._' An unfamiliar voice filled her mind in a strange way, animalistic, akin to a lackadaisical feline. She looked down to the puppet pressed to her chest.

"No way." Her breathy incredulous drone incited a cackle from the felted feline divine.

'_It seems you can hear me now!_' A rumble of incessant purring replaced the amused chortle in her confused brain. '_I should probably watch what I say, hmm?Oh, do feel free to keep holding me like this. I'm enjoying it immensely._'

The purring intensified when she sat on the side of the mattress, unable to grasp the concept that a puppet was speaking to her. Glancing at the swollen face of Nekozawa, she realized just how off everyone's opinions of him had been.

~O~O~

"What is taking that old man so long?!" Nekozawa Isourou paced the floor in front of the grand staircase in the foyer of his parent's summer home. Having branched from an old name and equally old money, he had only seen this residence one other time in his life, at an age he could count up to on one hand, most likely.

Fierce grey eyes stared at the phone in his hand, the large blue doors and the house phone in equal shifts and growing more irritated with each pass. He fought the urge to throw the smooth device against the harder polished marble, shoving it back into the deep pocket of his cargo pants, stomping to the foot of the stairs, he sat propping his elbows on spread bent knees and holding his heated head between twitchy palms. Gripping his short brown mane, he growled.

"I'd make a better choice, quicker than that old fool."

~O~O~

"I've got a juicy secret, Papa!" Shimmering crystal blue implored him with an excited widening, her smile reaching her eyes and making her chubby cheeks protrude adorably further as she bounced around the garden gazebo holding a sturdy teapot, offering and pouring the luke-warm liquid into his outstretched cup. "Wanna hear it?"

His normally silver-streaked black hair was now covered with an ostentatious platinum-blonde wig, styled with braids, beads and pig-tails to match the bubbly toddler, he nodded to the little girl and the beads clacked together. Kirimi squealed loudly, clapping her hands before she inched in to his hunched frame, leaning sideways in attempts to be covert whispered into his ear behind a cupped hand.

"I think big-brother gots a girlfriend!" She jumped back, bounding to her seat to sip her tea, all giggles and smiles amongst the stuffed animals, flowers and tea set.

He flashed a smile at the girl, sipping at his own tea._ Well, if he does... maybe this girl can help him cope with what has to be done. He may need that support._ He sighed, hoping that the mystery girl would be able to look past the ritual, if Umehito were to ever mention it.

~O~O~

"Hika, what the hell were you thinking?" Kaoru grabbed his brother by the shoulders, turning him in his seat to make the boy face him. "Do you realize that she was extremely pissed and _that_ was _entirely_ your fault?" He poked at the hand print still blazing and yellowing on the twin's face.

Honestly, Kaoru was upset that his brother would go off like that knowing the situation was already a very sore one. He may have single-handedly ripped the girl that they both adored from their lives. Being the hot-head's other half had some serious disadvantages.

From her words, he did note that she was thoroughly aggravated with them all... She had every right to be. Every single day in class, he and his brother surrounded her. Every single day they never once cared to delve, to notice anything... off. It was a game and up until then, he had, embarrassingly enough, thought of their friend, third in their small world of two, as a toy. One that had not been taken very good care of.

His glare softened when he looked into eyes the mirror of his own. They had held a heavy hand in her hurt, together. The first to tell them apart, not only to simply state a name, but _why_, and even being able to tell what they were thinking or how they were feeling with just a glance. Haruhi paid close attention to those she cared for, broke the rusted lock around gates to their hearts allowing them to be happier, to let others in , and they had failed just at paying attention to her.

Kaoru dropped his hands and head into his lap, letting out heavy sigh. His elder brother turned toward the closest window, staring blankly at his reflection in the tinted glass. _I deserved it. More, actually._

Hani sat across from the twins with Mori at his side, hunched over in a position matching the youngest, trying hard not to let the tears fall. He was sensitive, loved cute and sweet things, Haruhi was both in her own way. She always spoke with him like the adult he was, smiled when he put on his lolita charm and never treated him like a real child. He respected and admired that. It was refreshing to be able to have that aside from his loyal cousin. It was sweet that she would consider how he may really feel and cater to that.

Never once in their interactions did he consider her. It was all him. He was selfish, truly like a child and she took it in stride. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, feeling the familiar burn of threatening spillage that he wouldn't allow himself to free. _How many times have I made Haru-chan cry with my greed?How much pain have I caused her?_ He bit his lip, catching a sob and letting it die in his throat.

Onyx eyes of Mori stared forward, out, observing all in the vehicle. Broad chest bubbled, boiling over from his own lack in judgement, his deficiencies and overall failure of the one he swore to protect and the cross-dressing female to which he extended that oath. His face would show no emotion other than the stony resolve, but his mind spun, wracked with the problem and searching for solution. Dropping a substantial hand between the elfin blonde's shoulder blades, he continued to tend his normal stance.

Kyoya and Tamaki took to the side-seats along the walls of the vehicle, in front of the exits of the doors. One staring at the tiny clouds in the wide blue sky pondering both everything and nothing, while the other steamed, jotting down all of his thoughts with detached air. This had been a complete failure and now it was time to formulate a way to pick up the pieces.

The ebony-haired bespectacled teen blew out a momentary sigh, pen halted above his straight-lined scribbles, unseeing. The white blended with the black strokes as he mentally fought from throwing the notebook across the car, gripping it between pale knuckles. Equally at fault for this failure, he was irate with the other member's actions. He saw red with the flashes of Haruhi wrapped in the embrace of their strange senpai, with her willingness to be there, that invaded his ever-collected thoughts. He felt frantic, unstable. _How did one commoner female manage to affect me so... thoroughly? _

His eyes formed slits behind the designer frames as he stabbed a violent punctuation on the sheet, and clenched his jaw. _I will gather information. I will puzzle out and I will plan a solution... As I always do. _The muscle surrounding his right eye twitched, he slid the glasses from their perch to rub the tension from his face with a deep exhale. _I will understand you, Nekozawa-senpai, and I will make sure you fall short in every way. You don't deserve the abyssal virtues Haruhi wholly possesses._

I don't deserve her...

A single thought that no once would voice, but everyone would agree, sounded through multiple heads as the silence stretched and the limo drove onward. _...But I will keep trying._

~O~O~

'_Would you be a doll and fetch me some milk? I'm quite parched._' Bereznoff mewled as she set the puppet on the nightstand next to her occupied bed. Cocking a thin brown brow at the felted facial features, she challenged the upright cursed companion.

"Um, why would I give you some milk?" She pushed her brow up further, leaning in with the actions. "You don't even have a stomach."

The pupils of Bereznoff's puppety eyes seemed to flash in the darkness of her bedroom, which she was soundlessly thankful that she placed those boards up in the windows to block the light for better sleep and sheild against thunder storms, and she just continued to stare at the felted feline.

'_I absorb the energy of it!_' It was a pitchy mewl full of desperation, until the puppet corrected his tone with the proper amount of frustration built within it. '_Just give it to me woman! It will help me... and Umehito.'_

Growls still resounding, she went to the kitchen for a small dish to splash a little of the white fluid in. Her lip twitched and her eye ticked. _I won't argue with a puppet._

'_At least you know your place, darling._' Cackles filled her thoughts as the brunette deapanned to the open door of her room.

"What. The. Hell...?" Haruhi ground out between gritted teeth, letting her mind sort through the many torture methods she could think of that would be perfect for the cursed material. Smiling briefly when a little shriek filled her thoughts, knowing the puppet had seen the product of her incredibly vivid imagination.

She set the little white saucer in front of the felted companion without a word and took up position next to the sleeping boy, looking down on his painful appearance and removing the wig from his head so that she could assess any other damages. She placed the limp locks on the table, running her fingers across Nekozawa's warm scalp, through soft golden tresses satisfied when she found no cuts and no more visible bumps. She kept stroking him, though. It was a calming activity for her in which she snapped out of promptly when the felted feline heckled at her motions with a satisfied entertained meow.

'_You are just as eerie as Umehito._' Bereznoff chuckled. '_He watches people from shadows, and you touch people in their sleep. It's...amusing._'

"Choke on it, puppet." She spit, glaring at the cursed doll, hiding the inkling of satisfaction deep within that she was considered in any way similar to the teen beside her.

~O~O~

_Ribs of the abomination broke with the force of impact, cracking sickly. The creature snarled with an awesome roar as he fell to the ground, helpless to his surroundings. The shaman stopped speaking to watch the transition of the creature, undead to obsolete. It was fascinating. Veins which, thousands of years ago once pumped life through a beating heart, blackened with postponed decay, marking the face that was so like man in sections. Alike a human body crop, although clearly not human, the shaman would harvest. He pulled the stake from the shriveling, disintegrating chest of Saigo Kyuuketsuki, named for being the last of his kind. Last Vampire, no longer._

_Resuming his words, the shaman lifted the weapon in the air above him, allowing sanguine to run the length, dripping to his own skin. Spreading bloodied lips, he brought the shaft down to taste the liquid, metallic and earthen, completing the spell._

_His stomach turned in furious dibilitating knots, he fell to his knees. The droplets of crimson spread, coating his skin with the dead blood of an extinct species, spreading thin and coating him completely. Crimson turned black as the veins in which it came, absorbing clear into the blazing skin of the overwrought crippled young shaman._

_"This... is... wrong!" The head of clan screamed, writhing with the white-hot pain that stabbed and scratched at his scalded flesh with unseen talons, pulling and stretching him, firing and abusing him. Just when he was on the verge, teetering consciousness and sure oblivion, the pain ended leaving him weightless. Hard-forged into a creature not undead, but powerful and alive._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 8:**

The old man waved a flaccid hand at the small child pressed to the window of a family car he called for and plastered a kind smile upon his wrinkled face.

Knowing that he was procrastinating was eating at him and he could sense that his grand-daughter could tell. His stories full of lacking enthusiasm, his laughter forced, his distant stare and sad eyes... He didn't want to worry the bubbly blonde tot. So he sent her home under the promise that he'd take her to a bookshop for her choice of stories. She had jumped at the chance with the greedy joy of a child, and he had sighed deeply with relief.

For there to be as less pain as possible, he would need the perfect choice. The perfect candidate. Unimportant and no one to be seriously missed. His agent would be tested to their highest abilities with the numbers of calls and inquiries he'd make, fuzzing out calls so not to be recorded, wiping his searches as if he hadn't been there and watching his informants. A tough and tedious job that he made mental note to appreciate with a bonus.

This was the modern world. He didn't have it quite as simple as his ancestors. Everything was being recorded, traced, monitored. He had not the leisure to choose and grab, only watching for witnesses. He shook his silver-peppered raven head and dropped his hand to his side as the vehicle turned out of the front-most security gate, pivoting on his heel he stalked into his elegant home, beelining his office.

~O~O~

"Hmm..." Isourou flipped through the many pages of old newspapers to form a good sense of the area and it's people. He chewed on the end of a pencil, pecking on his keyboard at random to delve further into article that caught his frenzied grey gaze. "I think I may have a lead..."

His thin dry lips curled into a triumphant smile while reading a name and searching for a picture to match it with a face.

"Ahh! You will do nicely, meat."

~O~O~

Time had passed in tortuously drawn out minutes. Both drives had been enough to grate on the cool-type's nerves. But being summoned into his father's office had taken the cake.

He assured himself that his work on the company had been exquisite, even with the current happenings, wondering briefly what the old tyrant could want to complain about, before knocking on the hard surface of his father's business quarters.

Shifting to straighten his casual print vest and loose slacks, he waited for the eldest Ohtori's permission to enter. He steadied his breathing, pointed his sharp eyes forward and when the rumbling command sounded from the other side of the thick door, he pressed in.

"Good afternoon, Father." Bending at the waist for a swift bow, Kyoya greeted the older man seated at the over-large desk. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

Wrinkled bony fingers laced and laid in front of the old man as he sized his son up with a raised brow.

"I did. Sit." Ohtori Yoshio waited for his youngest son to lower himself on the chair. Exasperated with the reasoning for this current meeting.

Being a third son is either a blessing or a curse: It could grant you the freedoms that many heirs will never possess or it could suffocate you in continuous responsibilities and tasks that are borderline ridiculous, just to be able to be seen as anything more. This son, the spare of the spare, had surpassed his expectations and his brothers in such a short period.

He respected the boy, but noticed that Kyoya only succeeded under the enormous pressure. It was like the child enjoyed the constant challenge. He could almost say he was envious of his own flesh and blood's drive. Almost.

That very same ambition, when utilized in erroneous capacities, could be very troublesome, garnering high consequences.

"My sources inform me that you have been looking into the Nekozawa family lines." The man stated, not waiting for confirmation. "You need to stop. I don't care for your reasons or insolent teenage excuses. Stop."

Kyoya nodded his recognition and pushed his frames into place while blanking his face from the glare that attempted to break out.

"Sir." Confident he would not disrespect the family patriarch, he lifted his eyes to meet the emotionless stare of his father. "Will that be all?"

"It will be. I encourage you to abide; The Nekozawa's are a powerful ally and an unbeatable adversary. If you choose to go against my warning, you will be stripped of your name and the company, Kyoya." He bit out each word quickly, narrowing his eyes at the youngest of his children. It would be a shame to have to take away everything the boy had earned and leave him with nothing. But the choice being his entire family or just Kyoya, the boy would lose out every time.

"I will take my leave then. Excuse me, father." Giving the man another bow, he turn to leave the room, heavy door sliding shut behind him. His jaw clenched and his fingers curled to tight fists at his side, traversing the staircase and halls to reach his wing in agitated speed.  
_Damn it._

~O~O~

Long having gotten tired of bickering frivolously with a scrap of cat-like cloth, Haruhi set to work straightening out the apartment. Picking through the books, closing the pages, straightening out papers and notes and placing the box of pastries with the long-stemmed rose on top of her sparkling counter top. It only took a bristle brush, soap and some old-fashioned hard work to bring out the shine but she was proud of the whole end result. The detergent had a good scent, almost salty with a brisk undertone reminiscent of the warm breeze before a small summer rain. It was nice to walk around the orderly home with no stains and laundry going in the background. Freeing, almost.

Flipping the kitchen faucet to kick out some water, she washed her hands of the solution that aided her task. Breathing deep the calming aroma of tidy and rain, she decided her next task. Her brown head tilted forward and back in her own emphatic resolve, she set to work pulling out a pot and chopping the vegetables and left-over bits of meat she could find, pulling out some noodles to fill space.

It wouldn't be much, but it would be something to give Nekozawa a little strength before he could call to be taken home and cared for properly. She would have liked to send him to the hospital, but the bright lights would surely have exacerbated his pain. She wasn't sure, thusly making her nervous, a rash decision that she had been waiting to see was either good or bad. His sleeping form on her mattress, though, seemed incredibly right... Minus injury, of course.

She blushed, coughing into her elbow in her attempts to hide it before turning on the stove stirring the water and spices. _I hope he wakes up soon._

~O~O~

_Young shaman Nekozawa fought through the foliage with renewed determination. He had completed the first of the tasks. Now, it was time to bind it all with the blood of a female._

_The man made it back to his village, travelling only by night after finding that the sun licked at his skin like flames and wick, days before the proposed first meeting between the warring clans. Having collected every female of his clan, decided on one, dirty and thin with sisters to fill her role, unmissable in case the ritual was not successful. He had his sacrifice, to the chagrin of his beloved._

_The night of his return, he recalled after making love to her, tracing her body with his fingertips and answering her questions. She had been excited that he had come back to her, elated to live the rest of her life with him, to wed and born their children and they had laughed... Until he mentioned his last task._

_To drain a woman of her life-force, mix a drop of his blood with hers and to breathe life back into the woman as he is washed of the vampire's affliction with live blood._

_Her smile had faded into a line twisted in disgust as she pondered a way to keep innocent lives in tact. Brow set, her auburn gaze flashed dangerously in the candle light of his hut._

_"Use me." Deathly serious, her tone was low and sharp. "Use me and leave any one else far from this."_

_Shaman Nekozawa stared at his beloved with a confused air. How she could possibly give up all they had, what they would build in life together, just for the life of a girl product of over-breeding? It had his mind reeling._

_"Why?"_

_"The affections of those you are to war are placed on me, along with your own. I am at the center of this. The very reason you journeyed to acquire such power. If you are to use anyone, it should be me." Her words were flat but knowing they were full of fact kept her steam intact._

_He smiled at her in a short burst, pulling her body to mold against him, he had lain with her until she slept. Slipping out of their stacks, he knelt at her side placing his hands on her head and her pulse, calling upon the words to keep her there. Asleep, unharmed._

_And now, here he stood at the sacrificing table, surrounded by the pooling of ruby rivers draining from the emaciated female. Sliding the silver blade over his wrist, he watched as his blood splashed into the puddle, intermixing as her own last drops spilled._

_He walked further into the puddle, toward the pallid corpse swiping blood from the floor to her bluish mouth placing a kiss upon and licking the coppery liquid from her cold lips. Upon the contact, the pool swirled at his feet. It spread up his skin in slow procession, freezing the tissue below to the bone. Enveloping his entirety and sinking, piercing his skin in individual shards and burrowing into his body. The wounds did not hurt and healed immediately._

~O~O~

"Aggghhh! Tshhh..." Nekozawa hissed, slowly sitting up, propped with one arm and holding his aching head in his other hand.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he had difficulty focusing. Blurs surrounded him in the darkened room as he struggled to stay upright and not fall back in bed.

'_Well, you've looked better._' Bereznoff greeted it's owner in a round-about way.

"I've felt better." Nekozawa groaned, hanging both feet over the side of the bed, rubbing both hands over his face he winced as he hit the tender parts of swollen nose and cheek. Taking a deep breath, he winced again. His whole body was smartly sore, eyes finally clearing the sleep and adjusted he realized with a small chuckle that he was in Haruhi's room. "I guess it could be worse."

A crooked smile took over his bruised features when he looked around the room, finding his wig on the small table that Bereznoff sat as well, with an empty dish in front. He quirked a brow, hissing at the action before returning to the cursed doll.

"Did she...?

'_She's quite the spirited conversationalist... unlike you._' The feline both purred and growl, both in good humor.

Nekozawa's smile widened a bit more grabbing his wig stuffing it into his pocket, perching Bereznoff on it's normal perch and he flipped his hood over his aching head, ignoring the sideways insult. Clearing the door, he maneuvered slowly through the hall and into the room she occupied.

The room smelled amazing, of stock and spice, vegetables and meat; scrumptious aroma that made his stomach gurgle with impatience. The room looked fantastic, no residual resemblance to an area in close proximity of crime committed. Which was a good thing. But the thing that caught his attention most was the brunette diligently attending a steaming pot, looking gorgeous in a pair of baggy sweatpants and loose feminine shirt of sorts. She looked so normal, a natural, she captivated him during even mundane tasks, it was astounding.

He blinked and averted his eyes, scolding himself for such odd thinking. Haruhi looked up at that moment, noticing a distinct blot of murkiness from her peripherals, twisting from the waist with a mixing spoon in her hand, a worried expression and a relieved smile to greet the previously beaten boy.

"Senpai! How are you feeling?" Setting the utensil down and lowering the heat, she came up to him, examining his shadowed face with gentle touches. "I'm sorry, I would have iced it if I had some."

Her small brows raised, pink lips pursed as she looked at him intently with deep mocha orbs, darting from one blue eye to the other. Dainty arms slid around his middle cautiously and she nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

"I'm sorry all of that happened. They shouldn't have-" Her weak voice was cut off by the rumbling against her ear and the husky voice above her.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. I'm fine." He shot an apologetic glance toward his felted friend before tossing Bereznoff on the table behind the girl, newly-free hand drawing up to rub open-palmed circles against her shoulders, other running long fingers through her short silky locks. "But how are you?"

Her mouth fell open slightly as she pulled back to look at him. How can he stand there, obviously injured and ask how she was doing? The ample curve of her bottom pulled between her straight teeth without thought, popping out in freedom as she stood on her tip toes to brush a feather-light kiss upon the thoughtful man in her arms. Small tingles of warmth spread through her entire body at the contact, it was a stomach-tickling, nerve-igniting luxury that she just wanted to sink into and bask.

"That's... Not exactly an answer." A playful grin tugged the corners of his mouth. The joy was evident in his eyes, sparking at her and narrowed in adoration.

She wanted more and grew pink with her boldness but claimed his lips with hers again, sucking lightly on his velvety lower curve, before pulling away to check the contents of the pot atop the stove. If she didn't stop now, she wouldn't.

"I'm okay, especially now that you're awake." Haruhi replied honestly, grabbing a set of handled bowls and spoons. "I made some soup."

Shutting off the flame, she ladled the substance into the two bowls, placed the spoons and set them on the table. She smiled widely at Nekozawa as she situated herself in her spot observing him doing the same. It felt right.

~O~O~

When the youngest Ohtori entered his quarters, he noticed a thick folder marring the sleek surface of his his sitting room table. For a moment he stood in the entry way, looking over the enclosed stack before he reached the white couch in long strides. Grabbing the heavy object, he opened and flipped through the many documents. _Well, I haven't done any more searching. _A short-lived chuckle died in his throat. _If this is all Haundo-san could find, I probably won't have to do any more digging._

Having completed his day's worth of company management until early in the morning, he allowed his eyes to roam freely the many pages for anything he could deem useful. Few things fit into that category, his jaw ached at the frustrated gritting and his fingers protested with numb gritty pads at the incessant flipping before he stuffed the pages back in their packaging. _I could lose everything over this, but if there is something here, I could lose her. What is really worth it any more?_

Emitting a low growl, he took his stairs with graceful steps tossing the packet between his hands. Reaching his bed, he tossed the orange thing under a pillow to leave for the time being. He had things to mull over, possibly life changing.

~O~O~

"With all due respect, sir, we have at least got to inform him of his duties!" A flurry of murmurs flooded the dank room, chairs scraped at the pourous stone floor and eyes flashed from under the coven's robes in outrage and concern. Half of the coven and it's council agreeing, half wanting to hold the ritual and see where it would bring them as they were afraid of outright refusal.

"QUIET!" The elderly high priest bellowed, demanding the attention of the gathering. "If the heirloom books are true, he will know on his own in time. We need only to hear his word when the time approaches."

"When is that time, huh?" A middle aged woman with hair and flat as a shelf called from the back of the low-ceiling basement room full of branched Nekozawa bloodlines. "Our powers are waning! This coven lives only with the magic passed down from the cursed! We can't wait too much longer." Her voice grew quieter with the rest of the crowd. "I've read the books, too, you know. There is a passage about 'the worsening.' He could die from this, and we could be left with nothing!"

"Is that all that concerns you?" Nekozawa Shinsetsuna looked to the stalky raven-haired twig, contempt twisting his lips in a sneer and his brows low. He turned to them all, feeling like a vicious beast being cornered, his eyes darted wildly, widening as he roared above the rising clamor of his relatives. "He has every right to make this choice, be it the death of himself and the coven, or the death of an innocent. It's his alone to make."

"It's not like we know for sure the sacrifice will die!" Another female offered, wispy chocolate locks peeking from her hood surrounding her youthful plump face.

The elder regarded the woman with a solemn gaze, turning to the ritual stone near the front of the cold room.

"In all of our line, none have survived."

Silently, Isourou stood his position next to his mother, fed up with the high priest's somber mood, full knowledge sparking a self-assured smirk to tug at his lips.

~O~O~

They had eaten in a comfortable blur of light conversation and intellectual banter, interrupted frequently be an excitable Bereznoff still intrigued with his ability to speak with someone other than his appointed companion, how ever temporary the effects would be, the puppet was determined to enjoy it.

Having been told by his felted feline friend that Haruhi could hear it's speech was nothing in comparison to her actually responding to the puppet's quips and teasing. Sitting back with a silly grin spread across his healing face while his long-time friend and Haruhi battled with odd come-backs, became a quickly appointed favorite past time that he would gladly watch on a nightly basis, if given the opportunity. Surrounded by laughter and camaraderie, it seemed like a distant dream slowly becoming an attainable reality.

The modest meal wound down and the doe-eyed brunette turned to her arcane senpai with serious eyes. His blonde strands peeked out of the coal cloak curling gingerly against the faint purpling that barely marked his cheeks and nose, a stark contrast that accentuated the kind crystal blue gaze staring back at her. She looked down, studying the small grooves in the squat polished table before starting low the conversation she didn't want to have.

"Nekozawa-senpai... You should probably get home so that you can take care of your injuries properly before the start of exams... I-I just don't something like before to happen again." Chancing the upward tilt, amber orbs landed on sad understanding eyes and a stiff-still Nekozawa. A simple look shot small jabs through her chest and she wanted it to stop. "We could visit through the week." She added quickly, relieved when he visibly relaxed. _What did he think I meant?... Oh._

'_You should choose your words more carefully, Haruhi. The poor boy almost had a heart attack just now._' Satisfied with it's tattling, the puppet purred happily.

"Well then," Balling a loose fist, Nekozawa forced a cough to clear voice, "you may be correct." Shuffling his limbs, he stood on cramped legs and bent slightly to rub the feeling back into them.

"Just know that you are always welcome at my home," Collecting his books, notes and Bereznoff, he scribbled on a piece of paper before standing to hand over the parchment. "and should call me at any time you feel the need or want."

Haruhi took the paper from his hand with a grateful nod, a rosy splash covered her cheeks at the thought of midnight conversations his deep slumber-filled silky intonations pumping into her ear pressed between the pillow and herself while under the covers, she cleared her throat to shake the thought. His tender touch of knuckles lining the curve of her cheek snapped her back to reality, with the frenzied heat and mesmerizing stare that accompanied it, she stayed speechless as she watched his lips pop forming words that she should be hearing, not feeling.

"You also should know that I'm hesitant to go. I don't want to leave, but you have asked it of me." Her eyes widened as a small gasp caught and she found herself nearing him, embracing him with fingers following their own want, tracing the long path up his muscles to the crook of his neck, around to the back of his head to entwine and knot themselves in his pale golden mane relishing in the satiny texture and pulling the man closer, careful not to remove the protective cloth of his hood. His nose was brushing the end of her own, heads touching in a tender moment that she had only seen in sappy movies her father used to make her watch.

"I would do anything you wish of me..." His words a breathy whisper upon her own lips, tickling them with his heat and bursts of cool air when their momentarily lips lost contact. Her face pulled into a smile seeing every bit of sincerity in his shadowy eyes.

"I-I...I know. Thank you, senpai." Biting her lip, she slackened and reluctantly stepped out of the embrace. As much as she wanted him to stay, she didn't want to risk another attack and he needed proper care, something she couldn't provide for him in her humble accommodations All of that, and she couldn't help the naggling little voice that said if he'd stay she would miss her exams and stay in bed 'sick' for a few days, begging him to show her more of his magic.

She turned to her stove trying to busy herself with making tea in order to derail that particular train of thought.

'_It's no use, I heard all of that you little minx!_' Whipping back around with as much speed she could manage, she shot her most fearsome scowl to the pile of felt that was cackling through her head. Nekozawa looked down to his companion with a curious arched brow. _Tell me later?_

'_Mmmhmmmmm..._' The puppet purred.

"Uh..." Haruhi gave a mortified half-chuckle. "Would you like some tea before you leave, senpai?"

"Umehito." He bit his lip trying to contain the ridiculous smile that would have conquered his features. Mind racing through possible things that his friend may have over-heard, he at least wanted her to be comfortable with his name on her lips. Bereznoff snickered. "Please, call me by my given name." Assured that he fought off the fool-sized smile, he let a small grin spread.

"Ume-hi-to." Haruhi beamed at her correct pronunciation. "Have some tea before you go?"

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 9:**

"Nekozawa-senpai, huh?" Clouded lilac bore blindly into the ivory keys before him as his hands absently brushed over the scale of keys without sound.

Sitting at his piano had been a transient amenity, with the ease and confidence he exuded at the sparsely padded bench, he had been woefully disappointed when the music wouldn't come to assist in his escape. His mind too loaded with visions of angry stares and passionate embraces with a conspirator of dark forces, he was too locked in his own head trying to find out why.

It was anticipated, her ire, though what threw him off was the relations they all walked in on. Granted, Kyoya had mentioned them spending time together. But having spent nearly every day with the cross-dressing brunette had garnered nothing for any of them aside from rare hugs and encouraging words. It was suspicious. Their actions seemed unforced, fluid, natural. Far too natural to actually be natural. _Fluid. Unnatural. He's put her under a love potion, a spell... something!_

Fair skin tightened into angry lines as he grit straight white teeth in a menacing snarl. The pressure of guilt he felt weighing on his shoulders fell away to a furious grip on the fragile keys at his fingertips, sounding his rage with the clanks and shaking insidious bass clashing in a dump of a jolting tonal maelstrom.

His eyes hardened with the clash, slits of glassy amethyst burning against the sparkling white of the grand-scale instrument, determination morphing into much more. _He can't poison her to have her! He can't take her away from her family! He won't take her from me...Bien triomphera du mal. Vous etes le mechant, je, le heros._

~O~O~

Fragrant steam wafted from the thick grey cups as she poured the liquid into them. It was a spicy earthen smell with undertones of citrus, a token from the expo she attended weeks ago when holding out for her dad's possible return. Deft hands set the pot upon the protective mat on the table, grabbing her cup to sip the fluid gingerly, letting the slow burn scald her lips, caress her tongue and slide down her throat with a soothing spreading heated coat. She looked to the teen to her front, taking him in with an inquisitive tilt.

"Sen-Umehito?" Nekozawa brought his cup to the table, silently setting it to the wood below. Her mocha gaze followed the small movement for a second, impressed. "Why didn't you fight back? You just showed me a little of what you're capable of, I'm curious why you ended up like you did." She took another small sip, letting the cup rest in her palm instead of the table, knowing she couldn't pull off the super-quiet release.

His eyes fluttered shut for an instant as he nodded his head trying to organize the right words. Shortly, returning his soft gaze he chose to speak truthfully.

"They're your friends, whether you're mad or not. I didn't want to do anything that could make you think badly of me." Bringing up a hand to the back of his cloth-covered head he scratched awkwardly. "Ah, sorry. That sounded incredibly duplicitous of me."

"No, actually." Draping a heat-drenched palm to the cool smooth table, her face softened in a small tight-lipped grin. "It was very thoughtful. I mean, you were being attacked and the first thing you thought about was me... It's strange, but flattering... and I'm glad. Just, not that you were hurt. It wasn't fair what they did to you."

Kind words and thankful looks turned into invigorating chatter and fulfilling laughter. Before either realized, the teapot had been emptied and the atmosphere took on a dense reluctance. Neither wanted to say anything about leaving, they didn't want it to happen and would have been fine sitting at the table together chatting about anything to keep the moment from arriving too soon. Until a buzzing from Nekozawa's pocket intterupted, cutting through with a sharp swipe of reality.

"Nekozawa Umehito." He stated plainly into the phone, irritated to have been caught stalling.

"I'M HOME, BIG BROTHER! Ive been waiting for you, where are you? Will you be back soon? Mommy and daddy are still on business and Papa has work to do, too and... I'm LONELY! Will you read to me? Play dolls with me? Put on a puppet show? Show me some cool spells? Fit my plushies for their own cloaks?-" Pulling the phone from his ear at the dizzying questions, he stared wide-eyed at the floor as he stood. Haruhi bit back the laugh as she heard the continuous loud stream of giggling inquery and walked to hold open the door for a lost-looking Nekozawa.

"I'll be home soon, little one." He smiled at having found words to reply and a space to interject them. Placing his hand on the receiver, he nodded to the smiling brunette and mouthed the words. 'Call me if you need me.' Planting a kiss to the crown of her head before heading out of her door juggling his books and Bereznoff awkwardly, trying to end the call. She let a giggle escape before closing the door and sighed against the wood.

~O~O~

"Mon ami! It is important. How else do you explain it aside from his evil witchcraft?" The blonde's whiny exclamations made him want to throw the phone down to his second floor to shatter the thing in millions of mechanical bits.

"Honestly, Tamaki. One would think you are still a child with those accusations." He blew out an agitated groan. "Almost as bad as the fool we're speaking of."

Kyoya pulled off his glasses, running his thumb and forefingers across eyes that portended annoying ticks.

"We'll just do a little snooping... Please, my friend? I just want to be sure."

"It's not going to be one of your asinine field trips, is it? I don't think Haruhi could handle another emotional catastrophe from anyone... It's difficult enough to keep you on a leash." Bored and resigned, he agreed to the outing. If only to keep Tamaki from calling at all hours during the night.

"...I'm not a dog, Kyo-" Tamaki began to reply sulkily before Kyoya ended the call. His Ebony mane shifted into it's usual style as practiced hands replaced his glasses and shook his head at the tone. He could almost hear the host king in a dark shadowy corner, poking at dust bunnies, pouting and tracing circles in the floor.

"Idiot."

~O~O~

"I-" Kaoru doubled over, hands on his knees panting heavily as sweat slid from his neck to his eyes in a rapid trail, burning and blurring his vision. "I-" He wheezed and panted, sputtering on sharp inhales when sweat drops sucked into his windpipe. "I. Can't. Go. Any. Further."

Hikaru kept a steady stationary pace, sweating but not nearly out of breath and powered by the angry scowl with emotions to go with it, he stared at his enervated twin.

"Go home then." He needed to run. To get away from the guilt and rage building inside of him, to become mentally blank and absorb the blurs of scenery that rushed past him as he propelled himself forward on adrenaline-numb legs. He couldn't stop, couldn't let the feelings consume him, it was suffocating and he was afraid of taking it out on anyone else. Especially the boy in front of him trying pathetically to catch an adequate lungful of oxygen, so similar and so different all the same. He scoffed at the sight, rotating himself and running onward.

"Hi-Hikaru..." The younger twin lifted a hand from his knee toward the retreating body of his brother, watching his brother go forward into the darkening horizon alone and smiled a bitter sputtering smile. _He's finally trying to control himself... Trying._

~O~O~

The return of Haninozuka Mistukuni and Morinozuka Takashi proved to be a very painful event for one Haninozuka Yasuchika upon the obligatory battle-greeting imposed upon the siblings by Haninozuka code. Infuriatingly enough, his older brother, child-like and an over-all 'disgrace' had left him bloody and immobile on the estate lawn within mere moments of his arrival.

Hani was not in the mood to play, much less to slyly teach his younger brother proper technique. He felt horrible, which left him in a very rough mood. No amount of cake or youthful past-times could cure this. He needed to practice, needed to hurt and be hurt, and if his inkling was correct, Takashi did too. If not, well, he would have to take the beating that would come to him and follow his damn orders.

Mori watched the quick fight with a quirked brow and stony eyes. He didn't feel any pity for the challenger, it was normal. And, if anything, quite the learning experience for the youngest Haninozuka. With long slow strides behind his quick-legged petite cousin, they passed the twitching form of Yasuchika in the direction of the weapons shed near their destination.

The door slid loudly and quickly both cousins were armed with a shinai tucked on their shoulders. Both masters of their arts, bound for the tranquil reclusion the water garden would provide. Shoes and socks, pants, jackets and button-down shirts wrought a path to the two upon grass and stones, well-toned muscles rippling smooth skin in the knee-deep waters; crushing blows landing with both satisfaction and grief, punishing and doling punishment for all they had done wrong.

Hani spun with the resisted momentum provided by the chilly waters, the stick whipping through the still air, he connected mid weapon on Mori's defensive maneuver, he doubled backward to attack from above. The tip of his weapon caught Mori from across his left shoulder blade as the wild-type rolled forward to deflect, throwing his own blow upwards and cracking the ribs and obliques of the small blonde catapulting his body into the water to fall upon the rocks. Both reset at opposite sides to continue with their acts of self-absolution.

Koi swam at a safe distance away from the two, watching at the strange mammals bleed into their waters and the vibrations from their yells pleaded for forgiveness from the world around them and from themselves.

~O~O~

He slid from behind the wheel of his vehicle, still a little shocked that nothing had happened to it since the other day. He had felt horrible for thinking such things, but he couldn't help it. It was an odd thing to have his car parked anywhere without security or a drive inside of it.

He walked around the mansion from the garages the long way to enter from the main doors, if anything, it was closer to his wing and would save him some time. The sun was already setting and he had no doubt that his little sister would most likely be asleep by now.

Sure enough, when the doors opened to the main foyer, he was met by an exhausted looking Kuretake, who informed him in grand detail about the girl's active day between the two houses. He nodded and smiled, giving the woman the rest of the night off. Just listening to everything made his head spin and he hadn't even witnessed it, much less, participated.

The stairwell and halls in his section of the home were always a comforting dim, the deep red runner carpeting sat between smooth, freshly waxed mahogany that contrasted beautifully against the white-washed walls decorated with hand-carved frames surrounding original art and portraits. Lowly lit blown-glass chandeliers accommodated his sight and skin as he moved silently through the domestic labyrinth to his personal room.

He asked for Kadomatsu to have the kitchen staff to make him a small dinner and to have it sent to his room and to have a similar order sent to the Fujioka residence, glad to have caught the loyal family servant making his rounds of the expansive home, before he cracked open the heavy door into his very own comfortable darkness.

Placing books and Bereznoff in their respective proper settings, he set ablaze soft light that flickered joyously on the ends of the tapered wax and wick. Preparing double his nightly offering for that which he had missed, the cursed doll took it happily, greedily as the teen shed himself of his cloak and clothes into a pile, assessing his fading injuries. He grabbed full-leafed herbs from his refrigerated stores under his shrine to aid him in his healing process.

The water ran hot in the large clawed-foot basin, steam billowed from the rim in a thick fog, condensation gathered on the creamy skin of the boy's forearm in small beads as he dropped the leaves and salts into his bath, mixing them with the tips of his elegant grazing fingers. It thickened the liquid, a cleanly herbal syrup to soothe the flesh, relax the mind and to mend.

Lowering himself one lithe limb at a time, he hissed as the healing tea enveloped him, heating and massaging his tight, aching muscles with just the pressure of the dense liquid surrounding his entirety. He breathed deep the steam, letting it swim in his lungs before allowing it to escape in a shuddering sigh as he let his blonde head and lean muscled arms lay against the hooked contour, surrendering to the sweltering substance that licked at his skin with every respiration. The caustic penetration of his pores combined with the dizzying calidity were heady, lulling the blonde into a state of healing meditation. Long ashen lashes fluttered down, fanning across paling cheeks as he sunk into the blackened depths of his own mind.

~O~O~

Street lights from high posts had just kicked on, illuminating the roads and alleys from the darkness of the dusk. Faint arguments and television sets could be heard from the many homes lining the pavement, animals were protesting their rights to territories and babies were refusing to sleep. Rustling and clanking were forefront, near a side street and a story below one unsuspecting cross-dresser, two oddly-clad bodies trudged, waded and tore into many plastic bags that had been previously rotting peacefully in the communal dumpster.

"Please, enlighten me..." Kyoya looked up from the pile of debris, rubbing his plum gloved hands against each other as he chanced to sit on the pavement below. Hunching, hovering and digging through trash was not a normal thing for an upper-class citizen, so to sardonically sully the tradition further, he sat on the questionable surface. "Why are we scrounging through Haruhi's trash like a couple of common stalkers?"

"We are NOTHING like stalkers!" Tamaki huffed, while making a face at the spoiled scraps he grasped, throwing it to the side while shuddering and venturing onward to the next bag.

"Right." The shadow king deadpanned, cricking his head to follow his peculiar comrade. "So then... Why are we wearing ski masks and black leather?"

"I know, it was probably a bad choice. It chafes." The violet-eyed host king readjusted himself and his positioning, sifting through even more disgusting rubble. "But, it's easy to wipe leather and we can always change shirts... Also," A faraway gaze paused his movements. "I've always wanted to wear a face-sock." The ebony-haired cool-type would have palmed his face, had either been clean.

"I didn't care for being stripped by you. A simple word would have sufficed." Kyoya growled, picking up a rotten apple core and tossing it to the president's pile. Tamaki chuckled at the random rare burst of childish antics coming from the low blood-pressure demon lord.

"You wouldn't have changed unless I did what I did, and you know it." A smile crept onto his face immediately vanishing when he found maggots writhing in a very old piece of rancid meat. "URGH!" Gagging, he kicked it away with the toe of his shoe that uncovered an odd article amongst rotten food and wrappers. "AH-HA!"

"Did you actually find something this time?... It's not just another empty 'Midol' bottle, is it? Because as I've just said-" Tamaki raised a mauve latex-gloved hand to stop his friend from speaking any more, after reading what he found flipped and held the card for Kyoya to scan.

__

You are never alone, Haruhi-san. There is always someone who cares. Please, allow me to be here with you, even just like this. -U. N.

_P.S Don't worry, it's not cursed or anything!_

"Curious..." The bespectacled teen dubiously intoned.

"I wonder what came with this card..." Tamaki mirrored Kyoya's suspicion, glancing between the card and the glinting of his friend's lenses. "Though, I have a feeling we're not going to find much more here." The shadow king sighed, taking initiative in order to keep Haruhi's wrath in check.

"I'll call for someone to clean up here."

As he yanked a purple glove off with a snap to pull his phone from the unnecessarily snug choice of lower attire, both boys spun their heads to the sound of heavy feet trodding up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. From their angle, they couldn't see much other than a bald head at the place her door was located. Bald Head left almost immediately, quickly even with such weighted strides, Haruhi's door both opened and closed shortly thereafter.

Both trash-laden boys gaped at the scene, one more prominently than the other, knowing that something was happening under their very noses. They didn't like it one bit, for similar yet very different reasons.

~O~O~

He came crashing to earth from the astral plane with a break-neck speed, colors blurred in streaking lines and hazy splotches where universal night had consumed all. With unblinking eyes he watched as directly below, his naked tub-soaking body was getting closer with alarming momentum. Bracing for impact, yet unable to really do so with lack of physical form, he instead came-to in the luke-warm water with a jerk. _I'll never get used to that! Everything must be done, though. I don't feel any pain..._

He rubbed expert, nimble hands over his face and body, skimming figertips over his drenched flesh feeling for any slight twinges or aches. Finding none, he plugged his nose and submerged himself in the water to wet his hair, enjoying the expansion of his lungs and the relaxing wash of the diluted herbal medicine coating his scalp. Standing, scrubbing himself quickly with his exfoliation sponge and shampooing with his very own home-made concoction (made for his sister who didn't like the scent. "It's not strawberry!") and using the bronze-colored showerhead to rinse completely, he felt refreshed and ready for the rest of his night. Wrapping his waist in a plush blue towel, keeping warm his most delicate of parts, he padded from the low-light expansive bathroom to his main bedroom, air-drying along the way.

Water droplets clung to his exposed glistening vanilla derma, chilling it, raising sensitive bumps along his taut physique under the cool air and aphotic surroundings as he walked the length of rich wood to the mirrored ornate covered food tray set out by his staff on the far side of his large curtained four-post bed. As if on cue, his stomach growled and he smiled to himself at the perfect timing. Pulling the antique barstool out gracefully, he sat at the tall round table facing the impenetrable sealed drapes of the windows he'd never opened and letting his mind wander to his phone that had not rung as his eyes toured each small dish, hoping that she'd at least be thinking of him while enjoying the small meal.

~O~O~

The house had been quiet, yet not necessarily empty after Umehito's departure. Watching him walk out the door, parting with a smile and the paper with his number had left her full and warm. Yes, it was silent inside of the apartment while she sat on her thin, crumpled white linens reading over her notes, but inside of her mind laughter and heartfelt words echoed. She smiled, flipping through papers full of writing that the boy helped her to compose.

Her skin heated at the memory of his poetry reciting; the way his full lips seemed to caress the words, all-consuming, foreign words in an even more foreign accent that was like an entrancing melody, moving in perfect synchronous flow with his gentle elegant hands. Hands that showed her things she never thought possible, a voice that brought magic to her world, in more ways than one.

Her fingers gripped the fragile sheet precariously between her shaking fingers as she recalled the attack on the robed teen after she kissed him, a low growl rumbled in her throat and she closed her eyes and hung her head. No, those boys would not be forgiven so easily. Not from her.

A knock at the door broke her both of her souring thoughts and mood. She scuttled across the floor and mats, down the hall and through the living room to unfasten the entry with a subtle creak and a small clunk. Her chocolate gaze dropped to the object hanging from her nob, familiar, it lit her face with a swayed goofy grin upon first glance.

She unhooked the cloth-wrapped delivery, taking it to the table and sat down, peeling the emerald wool casing from her gift with eager, pleased fingers. Not nearly as elegant as the first, but it still took her breath away, being the thoughtful side-effect of an intriguing man thinking of her and her well-being, her eyes watered a little at the sight as she unpacked.

A couple of small dishes spread across her table, plastic bowls sitting on top of their lids, of perfect serving sizes. Color and clear to decorate a table that had but moments ago stood empty. Clean, polished and now full of foods that he wished for her to consume. She held no qualms complying.

She first sampled what turned out to be cucumber salad; it's vivid green, orange, white and the creamy color of the fresh vegetables, herbs, and sesame seeds that were sprinkled throughout called to her. It was crisp, cool... The perfect balance between tangy and sweet, incredibly refreshing to her palate. Simple and not overly exuberant, something she could appreciate without too much guilt. Her pink tongue ran the plump curves of her lips to capture the delicious oil that spread there, readily eyeing the next morsels.

Salty and savory gyoza threw her for a loop with its superb modest execution making her wonder if he really enjoyed such common food from time to time, or if he was just sending what he thought she'd like. She shrugged unperturbed shoulders and took another bite, noticing the very last bowl held fresh strawberries, blueberries and what looked to be yogurt. Her greasy lips curled into a contented grin gazing dreamily at the fruity treat, until another knock at the door tore her from her satiated reverie.

She quickly stood, grabbing a towel from the kitchen counter to wipe her fingers and mouth on, she kept it in her hands twisting it as she ambiguously meandered toward the door, distracted by the fact that only one rap came and no more. Pressing palm and toweled fist to the door, she leaned in on the balls of her feet to look through the peep-hole.

"Huh...? No one." Pursing full lips she tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders, paying no more mind to the momentary distraction and shuffling happily back to her fruity yogurt.

~O~O~

"Let me go!" Struggling with flailing limbs against the surprisingly tight grip on his collar, Tamaki yell-whispered to his current dominant. "She needs to know she's being used as a magical love-doll!"

One fist wrapped and fisted in the blonde's turtleneck, Kyoya dragged the writhing mass of host king from the side of the building and down the steps, effectively choking and leading the boy down the stairs without too much effort on his part.

"Tamaki, you do realize that magic isn't real?" He loosened his grip on the halfer's collar once the teen stopped fighting the motion. "That if there is anything going on, we will have to wait to see her anyway? Because I'm quite certain that she has thrown us out twice, the last time as a result of assault. If we were to knock on her door and bombard her with accusations about her dalliances involving Nekozawa-senpai, she would either turn us away again or call authorities."

He ran a blessedly ungloved finger up the bridge of his nose to reposition the designer frames.

"In short, she wouldn't take us seriously. Especially so, with the drivel you'd be spouting." He sighed plaintively, having come up nearly empty-handed hadn't helped him in the least. He had sifted through filth, wore leather and man-handled his french friend whilest said friend was speaking nonsense, just to go home empty. There had to be something he wasn't seeing. "We'll have to wait for exams to fininsh. It won't be so bad. Two halved days and then we have the rest of the break for ourselves. You can stalk whomever you want."

Kyoya smirked, quirking a brow behind his lenses, pleased with his own rambling discovery. He would have plenty of time to solve his little mystery problem involving Haruhi and Nekozawa along with doing his work and sorting through the packet of papers.

"Well, where's your car?" Kyoya curtly inquired. The boy brought them out to sift through wretched slop, there was no way he would be walking anywhere. Much less in the sweaty leather prison hugging his bottom half uncomfortably.

"Kyoya..." Violet orbs darted wildly, not wanting stare into the depths of hell itself.  
"I think I lost my phone."

The shadow king nearly crushed his frames with the force of his massive palm before waving him off and pulling his own cell and alerting his driver.

"Go on then." Walking away from a pouting Tamaki, he sat on a curbside bench not too far away to wait for his car as the pricely-type thrashed through muck, glove-less, looking for his missing device._I wonder how long it will take for him to realize he had me hold on to it? Oh well, I'll leave it here in case he decides to camp on the bench._

Hiding a chuckle with the back of his hand, Kyoya called out to the Host Club president and waved him over flippantly, pointing to his evacuated spot on the bench before he entered his newly arrived vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 10:**

Crystal blue orbs fell to the empty platter and the vacant seat across from him. His mind wondered what short of facial expressions she was making as she dug into the food he sent, to being glad he would see her the next day at school. Full lips twisted into a broad grin. _She kissed me. It's been such a torturous stint, trying to just talk to her!_

'_Should I remind you that you are, in fact, supposed to be the masculine one.'_ A feline growl interrupted his beautiful replay. '_I am resting. Keep it down, boy._'

"Tch." Swiveling out of the chair and narrowing his gaze on the pedestal across the vast room, Nekozawa padded along, running a free hand over the dark wood and the etchings that marred the surface with an old-world beauty, tilting his chin to the high ceiling, blowing out a contented sigh. Lips curling in grand amusement, he spread his arms and twirled along the path to stop in front of the cursed felt. "But, my dearest friend, what is life without a bit of sensitive whimsy." He puckered his full lips and batted ashen lashes, chuckling at his own childishness.

'_Umehito... Put on some clothes._' Groaned the tired feline. With a wave of his hand, he reached his closet pulling on his most comfortable black and white striped silken shorts, running to across the room as soon as they had been place, he launched himself to the mattress. Cocooning himself in the cool, smooth fabric, his last thoughts were of the smiling face and kind amber eyes of Fujioka Haruhi.

~O~O~

_The girl never woke. He sent her to the afterlife with flame, created with his body and secured with her ultimate sacrifice._

_The young head of clan woke the next morning and with few words broke the charm he had placed on his beloved. Her eyes welled with the knowledge he didn't need to speak. Deciding that he would collect their breakfast before the meeting, he walked into the light burning with every ray. He wasn't cured, but it was drastically better. Still, disappointment led him to don his own sheets._

_Young shaman Nekozawa was challenged by all the surrounding clans. Men trying to lay claim to the young woman of the waterfall village that no man owned. Murdering and pillaging for authority to her body over the rights to their land. Her word had no effect, as the shaman had predicted._

_Scared for the safety of his people, the head of clan Nekozawa called upon their ancestors strength to place his own wards over the village and sent rains of acid to head his foes. Later venturing to find once dense brush and grassy fields, filled with dead earth and layers of cracked bones, attacked and eaten at by unfortunate primitive beasts, surely to pass from the toxins of the acid in the meat._

_He closed his eyes to the outside world, raising his hands to the sky in vain efforts to erase the dead from his land. To cleanse it of the savagery. Gasping in a welcome breath, opening his silver gaze to the sky covered by his protective shroud, the shimmering inky mist did not surprise him, he welcomed it. His foes turned into fuel for his own power, swirling as high as the clouds, as dark as night itself. Nearing his vulnerable body, consuming him, becoming a part of him as the fog encircled his extremities, whipping around him the ebon souls of oblivion seeping inside from the pores in his flesh._

~O~O~

Going to school for exams and dealing with those she didn't really want to seemed a daunting task, until she walked into the pristine academy. Her echoing footsteps were like a trigger to the headmaster tracking device, sweeping her into his office in a sequences of power walking, stairs, twists, turns, more stairs and more walking. By the time she was at a sit on the cushy couch, she still hadn't seen a single face aside from the effectively distracting headmaster, Suoh Yuzuru.

"...so you see, it would please me to see you comfortable..." Yuzuru's eyebrows waggled about his face as much as his slinging arms and pointing fingers, sliding around the expansive office space and circling the couch like a vulture around a slowly dying mammal. A vertiginous spectacle, being in the center, Haruhi attempted focusing on one point on the wall to still her rolling eyes, unable to comprehend anything. _Why am I here? I should be preparing for exams..._

"...have to do is say the word and we'll pause..." Her eyes finally began absorbing the sights of the room once the boisterous headmaster took a questionable knee in front of her upon the swirled argyle rug and marble floors. He grasped her still palm between his hands, a deep sorrow gleaming in his over-expressive eyes.

"Ummm... I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mocha orbs wide with bewildered embarrassment, she gracefully attempted to remove her hand, to no avail.

"Oh, my dear! I simply stated," Dropping her hand to pace with the arm positions of a frantic ballerina, His white suit stood out immaculately against the dark wood paneling, pink wall and gold filigree plaque of the school's crest. "That you have the option to take your exams void of others and can take as many of them as you want either, or both, today and tomorrow. My the comfort of my office is at your disposal, as a show of my deepest condolences for your loss. I only just heard this morning upon my return."

He was kneeling again, one hand draped over his heart as the other was flung back in abandon. A queer aspect, though intriguing. She really was not ready to sit between two of an entire group that she wanted to avoid, it would null the whole 'avoid' point, and she could get her exams over with in one go without having to wrack her nerves over the next testing phase through the night.

"You know, that sounds really nice!" A genuine smile bloomed across her face and the headmaster nearly crushed her in a hug, had his receptionist not come in.

"Sir, will Fujioka-san's examinations be observed by you, today?" The long brown whip of the secretary's pony tail slung with her smallest movements as she asked the question in a less than enthused tone, no expressions to read on her face beyond her frames.

"I do believe so!" He stood with a flourish, clapping his hands together with a wide sight-inhibiting smile and turning to his receptionist with over-joyed enthusiasm that caused both females to jump. "Cancel all of my appointments until further notice!"

_Somehow I get the feeling I'm being used as a vacation excuse._ A thin chestnut eyebrow quirked and twitched at the thought.

"Uh um...Would it be possible for me complete all of my exams today and be exempt from school tomorrow?" Haruhi piped in, hoping to not draw out her testing. Being determined now and saving bus-fare spurring her audacity.

"Yes, of course Fujioka-san." The cinnamon tail dipped forward as Yuzuru's secretary tented her fingers in front of her cherry red lipped smile and bowed. "So, Sir... Should I reschedule your meetings for tomorrow?" Her bored tone morphed with a chipper inflect and Yuzuru's mousy brown hair fell forward, brown eyes cast in shadow with a somber air washing over the headmaster.

"Just. Cancel. Until. Further. Notice." Pivoting in place to face Haruhi, he grinned and cocked his head to the side. "We don't want Fujioka-san to get overwhelmed if _he_ gets tired, do we?"

~O~O~

Over the desk-top crater, pale lips moved soundless discussing the whereabouts of their estranged toy on such an important day. Golden-brown orbs darted from the empty seat the classroom door nervously anticipating the arrival of the petite brunette, slowly changing into a worried dread.

In light of the delirious call both received while tucked close, under brilliant blue linens and shrouded in the dark of night, from their host king they started to feel the lump of anxiety growing heavy in their stomachs, spreading as each minute ticked on with out the presence of their own secret princess.

In their exhausted state of mind, they really hadn't listened to what Tamaki had been screaming about except for the random snippets including Haruhi, Nekozawa, and a curse, or potion, or poison, or ... something. Neither paid much mind, rolling over after the call disconnect to sleep.

Now, they were freaking out. Haruhi would never miss exams. She hardly missed school. There were just too many weird things happening to try and discredit everything the violet-eyed Frenchman had tried to explain. Haruhi didn't just make-out with anyone, she didn't miss school... Or did she? Internal conflict warred on with their own misdeeds; if they didn't know that she was suffering alone, if they couldn't tell when she was happy or miserable... Did they really know her?

In any case, the introduction of the cloaked odd-ball Nekozawa into their lives was nothing but an unwelcome intrusion. And, a very good reason to point blame at him. A scapegoat, whether they were intending him to be so, or not.

Synchronous hands and similar boys drifted through their exams with minds anywhere but the questions in front of them. Squinting to re-read the same questions for fourth and fifth times, writing down the first things that popped in their heads, regarding. With twitches irritating their eyes, frigid apprehension and the infernal heat of anger spreading in their respective cores, they resolved to get to the bottom of the absence of Haruhi. If they could get help with their task, even better.

~O~O~

"Dai Saishi," Hazel eyes too their place to the floor as the man bowed low before his high priest. "You wished to speak with me, sir?" His smooth face stayed downcast as he rose to perfect posture.

Shinsetsuna acknowledged his personal assistant and chair of coven-council with a small grunt. Taking his time with the message he needed to send, he stared at 'the chosen's photograph, reading of her family, her own short biography. The first thing he noticed was the sad glint in the girl's otherwise happy face. A tortured soul, so early dawning in life for such heartbreak to befall. Hours had passed that he ran his wrinkled fingers over the face in the photograph. A possible victim of sacrifice, should Umehito accept. The very face that would haunt his grandson until the day he would take his last breath. How so many of the coven and council could take such a decision so lightly... It pained him to know that he had helped to rear those children into such an adulthood.

Placing his trembling palms flat upon the swirled marble surface of greys, blacks and whites fighting for dominance, in an effort of stability, he looked to his assistant with heavy lidded silver eyes, ringed with the evidence of his sleeplessness.

"She has been chosen. We will inform the council soon... I," He dropped his own gaze and let it drift to the dark photograph, set in an elegant frame depicting a happier time. "I want to speak to my grandson before anyone else knows."

~O~O~

The first testing recess bell sounded and all of classroom 3-A was relieved. Nekozawa had finished his work moments before the break, confident in his upcoming results for the vast amount of studying he had done and a lesser divining that was performed for himself and other club mates during a previous meeting, though he knew his perfect scores would do nothing for his ranking. Such was the bother of taking classes outside of school and replacing them for club periods. He didn't mind, his transcripts would speak volumes themselves. So, he busied himself with his trusty composition book, trying to compile a list of new products and services the club could offer. Reiko would be most appreciative... in her own way, once she took over as club president.

Feeling as if he were being watched, the pencil paused in his grip and he lifted his head upward from its bow to scan the floor surrounding his desk, landing on two pairs of glossy shoes. A muscle below his eye twitched as he lifted his head a little further to greet his odd company.

"Can I help you with _something_?" Taking on his deep, throaty ominous tone he placed his pencil to lay slanted across the paper, hand and Bereznoff flat against the desktop in preparation of easy getaway if the martial arts masters were to want trouble. He could only do so much to keep himself from harming Haruhi's friends, these two were different. If they were to attack, he wouldn't have a chance without the protection of his inner talents.

Lifting his chin and gaze further produced a strange scene, one that looked as if had been there the whole time. Bruises and cuts tainted plump ivory skin with mauve and crimson, full lips were quivering, black and red-rimmed eyes were pooling tears that looked as if they had just stopped falling. Forlorn surrender furrowed the brows of the injured lolita standing in front of him in the unflattering fluorescent lights of the stuffed classroom. Students milled about chattering on with their own friends and scurrying to leave their captive classroom, unaware of the scene near the back of the room, behind the windows and decorative pillar. Nekozawa cocked his head to the side, examining the child-like teen from beneath the secretive folds of his hood.

"Neko-chan?" The youthful nickname made him flinch on the inside as the croaking whine from an obviously forced pitchy inflect implored him. "Don't hurt her." Gritty and low, breaking before the short sentence was even finished, it held threats, promises and a begrudging acceptance. Nekozawa dared not to lift his head any further, but knew that the tall cousin would have nodded. All he could do was grin at the heartfelt gesture.

"I assure you, I will do nothing of the sort."

~O~O~

"Milord!" An auburn flash streaked through the 2nd year halls as if to follow the path of his voice. Hikaru grabbed the shoulders of a very startled host king, head bent to steady his labored breathing. "Haruhi's not here."

Male and female students alike pushed past the scene with minor glances, too preoccupied with the freedom of their seats and their needs to converse or locate the restrooms. Kaoru's face peaked through the crowd, slowly taking his place beside his brother.

"It's true. She hasn't showed to class yet." The younger twin enforced his brother's words pensively, looking intently toward the grip of hands on Tamaki's shoulders instead of the amethyst gaze that regarded him widely.

"What?" Incredulously the tall blonde whispered, mind fully impacted by the intrinsic information related to the dutiful honor student.

"Easy, boys." Passing through the door frame among the thinning veil of over-excited students, the bespectacled teen strode. "Being that she just lost her father, she has liberties that are afforded to her." He shot a pointed look toward the grabby red-head and readjusted his glasses with grace, allowing his hand to stay in the position as he continued on with cool irritation. "I'm certain she must have taken them in order to avoid an _uncomfortable situation._"

It was no lie, the rash actions of the eldest twin had granted Kyoya with less access to Haruhi and it irked him that her anger trickled to all of them. Especially him, notably more so after bearing witness to the intimate moment between the girl and Nekozawa. Territorial agitation bubbled over a female that had only a day ago adamantly proclaimed she was no man's property. She had a point, but seeing her touch the other man with a look in her eyes she'd never offered to him, or any of the rest of the hosts, had been a breaking point. He'd entertained the thought many times before of making her his, of breaking his form to go after something with entirely different merits, but the opportunity never seemed to surface and now with recent events, an unattainable goal. It didn't sit well with the youngest Ohtori.

"But, what if this has something to do with-!" Stammering, his blonde head whipped to the reflective shadow king, cut off by a halting palm.

"Are you really that desperate to blame magic like an imbecile and risk her scorn?" A dangerous warning in the form of an obvious question slipped past the thin lipped, scowling face of Kyoya without a thought. Kaoru's unfocused eyes settled on the demon lord, with the dawning realization that maybe he was not alone in his own thoughts.

~O~O~

"AH HA!" The pronounce call of triumph, clamor of heavy seat and commencing champion stance Yuzuru struck made the girl leap dumbfounded in the cushions of the plush couch, scratching a long line across her third exam with her rigid pencil.

"Oh, my apologies, Fujioka-san!" His sticky skyward finger fell to a flat coaxing palm that was shaking lightly to loosen a rogue sheet that stowed away for the obnoxious journey, as the headmaster deflated, stepping one leg down from his chair. "Can I get you something to drink?" He added, scratching the back of his neck in his embarrassment of forgetting the student was present.

Haruhi busied her eraser with the stray mark, breathing deeply to steady the shock to her heart.

"Um, a little water would be great." Finishing her task, she rotated to her principle, smiling with gratitude. "Thank you!" Her gaze fell from his chocolate gaze, so youthful alike his son, to the surface of the man's desk.

Sitting there was a completed miniature model Eiffel Tower, glue and the empty box it came from. She had to fight a snort at the conduct of accomplishment the man showed at such a feat that startled her half to heart-attack. _Really?! _

Raising her arms and stretching her body, she yawned returning to the questions she found to be exceptionally easy. English didn't seem to be that much of a hassle when she related the words with a silky accent and elegant sweeping gestures. Her pink lips curled in a contented smile as she fervently inscribed her remarks to the paper.

~O~O~

The end of a short, though entirely too long, exam day was punctuated with a crudely scrawled sign depicting closure of Host Club until the end of break, created and hung by the host king himself. No one was feeling up to the entertainment of their female clientele, especially since failing the one female that didn't pay for their services. Reluctant, but in agreement, Kyoya nodded once at the sign and headed back in the other direction for the comforts of his home and the responsibilities of the company, Tamaki to his side claiming unbearable loneliness and the need to stop by Haruhi's home. Yearning to curb the backlash, the youngest Ohtori begrudgingly allowed the blonde to follow.

Longing glances between the school and the direction of the cross-dresser's apartment left them all in a hazy conflicted state. Each wanted to go running to the one they hurt, to make it right, but they also didn't want to exacerbate. It took a hefty amount of will for the boys of the host club to leave the school without shouting directions for the common side of town. Even Kyoya had to bite his tongue a bit, much to his own surprise.

In another part of the massive school, Nekozawa wandered the halls in soft steps as his azure orbs ran over his list of ideas, making mental notes to order specific herbs as Bereznoff complained huffily about being too divine to be stuffed in it's human's pocket.

With lithe grace he navigated the halls blindly, expertly avoiding any obstacles that could falter his movements, as he heard the familiar resounding clacks of his shoes hitting the cool stone floor bouncing with the acoustics of the high vaulted ceiling of the North Wing basement area. A small musing smile bent the edges of his full lips, both bitter and grateful the memories ambushed him.

Their laughs and tears, solace in each other's arms, her declaration of love and need for him, being Haruhi's light amongst the inky black of death and tragedy, losing her to the world of magic and protecting her from what could have been. Returning to her life and becoming an object of her affections, those thoughts brought a speed to the beat of his heart and a satisfied heat through his chest. Tucking the composition book in the confines of his ebony robes, he secured it under his arm, pulling the door to open and entered on a heavy exhale.

He still had many things to do before Reiko and the club fledglings were to arrive, one of the most pressing tasks: researching a recurring dream that had been plaguing his unconscious mind when he was so sure he'd be envisioning the presence and sweet lips of a certain brunette. Increasingly questionable as he had never dreamt the same thing more than once, it was becoming more dominant in his own mind, taking to loop when he closed his eyes no matter how often he'd try to brush it aside and ignore. If he couldn't find anything in the pages of his extensive library in the main club room, he'd have to consult with the coven.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 11:**

With a last scratch of the pencil to full paper, she set her utensils to the side clenched her achy fingers and spread her arms out up and wide, tilting her head to either side to stretch her neck as she was rewarded with blissful tiny pops running the length of her elongated spin. Muffling a demanding yawn she stood with an air of accomplishment. Finishing all of the exams like she just did, with the confidence she had throughout the entire process, it was like a gigantic weight had been lifted. She was tired, her head buzzed with the use of so much information, but she took her completed work to the desk of her principle with pep in her step and a smile on her face.

He looked up from a valley of drying miniature architechtual peices, blinking away the sleep that threatened to overtake him, confused before the situation dawn on him perking up the middle-aged headmaster immediately.

"You're done!" He ran a perfectly manicured hand through chestnut locks before gesturing to the only open area for her to set down the work. From sit to stand in a swift motion, he cricled to the front of his desk, leaning against the edge.

"Yes, sir!" She nodded her head eagerly, his excitable nature was contagious and she found her pride shining through her features in the form of a face-aching smile.

"Very good! Commendable! See, this is why you are our precious honor student! So smart!" A grand gesture for every small sentence, she felt as if she might eith end up rolling her eyes or laugh in his face, but on his last word, his arms went wide and she braced for impact.

"Sir." Saved by the attentive secretary, Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. "Was Fujioka-san able to complete everything? The teachers are curious."

Yuzuru polished his stance, giving a little cough before switching from enthusiastic principle to serious headmaster.

"Why, yes. Fujioka-san has just completed. Everything is right here," giving a little point to the stack of papers amidst the tiny structures, looking like a little village around a snowy crop-field, he shot the pony-tailed secretary a business smile, "on my desk." Haruhi could almost here his mentality giggling like a toddler.

"Right." The brunette assitant quirked a brow and tilted her head to the side, her hair forming a straight line from the back of her head behind her shoulder, amusement evident in her careful enunciation. "You're meetings have been rescheduled for tomorrow."

"Oh." His chestnut locks fell into shadowed eyes as his face cracked into a palpable pout and he poked at the pointed tip of the Eiffel Tower. "Very well."

"Um." Haruhi gave a hasty bow, unsure if she stayed any longer she could hold back what would be a very disrespect line of actions. Laughing and snorting at her super powerful and wealthy headmaster didn't seem like a very good idea. "Thank you for this opportunity! I'll be going now, good day!"

Shuffling over to the couch, she made quick work of her utensils and bag, securing it over her shoulder and walking swiftly out of the grand office into the empty halls. Following the running carpets and shiny floors to where ever they would take her, she realized quite abruptly that she did not want to go home.

She didn't know whether or not she wanted to see the hosts either, but soon enough found herself standing outside of the large white double doors, hand perched on the twirling, weaved metalwork of the ornate handle and staring at the sign declaring a closure. They weren't there, she was a mix of relieved and disappointed. Surely they had been wrong in their behavior, but during the short intermissions between subjects of tests, she could see that in their own way, they were concerned. A little bit late, but concerned none the less. She at least wanted to let them know that she wasn't as mad anymore.

Rolling her shoulders and shrugging, she let another option play through her mind. It was intriguing, new and she'd be able to see Neko... Umehito before she went home for the day. Her stomach fluttered at the notion, flipping and tickling up her chest making a toothy grin escape.

~O~O~

"...Being drained of life energy by dull repetition... Ready to give up virginity in soulful sensual experience... What?...Ready to give up basic, carnal desires for spiritual pursuits and enlightenment." He scoffed and snorted. "Ok, so apparently I'm dull and ready to sex someone up then become a eunic." Snapping the book closed he hung his head letting his palms hold the weight. "Silly conclusion, but it doesn't help me any."

Groaning, he sat further back into the wingback chair, his arms draped the padded arms, his fingers ran over the texture in frustration. No one had shown for club, the exams may have made their meetings slip their minds and he really couldn't blame them. They didn't have that much planned for this short week and everyone seemed excited to practice in solo for break. Raising a hand to his face, he rubbed both eyes simultaneously with his thumb and forefinger.

'_You know you should talk to the coven. They told you you would know your task when the time came.'_

Sweeping off the raven locks, he shook out his flaxen tresses letting the mess of ebony fabric fall from his head to lay at his back. Only few candelabrum were lit, their effulgence reaching limited distances leaving the vast stone room in a murky golden splashed with dancing shadows cast by the furniture: chaises, small circular tables couches, the shelves full of materials and cursed items.

Two tapered black candles illuminated the desk that Nekozawa occupied, doubling as an alter, Bereznoff sat atop a pedestal center, idols and instruments twinkled the flame's reflection from their silver and shiny surfaces on either side of the cat divine, and directly in front of the mentally exhausted teen, many books sat closed in a pile with a singular cone of patchouli incense burning in a single layer of molten red, the mind-clearing smoke billowing from the tiny stack like an angry miniature volcano ready to punish.

"I guess I have no other option if I want to figure it out." Closing his eyes, he let his head lay against the soft padding of the chair, closing his eyes to meditate. "I almost don't want to know."

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the low creak of the main door echoing through the corridor, nor did he hear the faint footsteps approaching the main room. She peeked around the stone archway, eyes still adjusting to the pitch of the room, and stepped lightly into the room, taking in what she could of the sights surrounding her. Somehow her feet had taken her across the room and to the high wing-backed chair of the blonde dark-prince.

He was exquisite in the low radiance of the flames, sharp features beautifully molded into something akin to fine art. His flawless ivory skin glowed as she followed the lines from his upturned profile to the vulnerable trace of his neck, swallowed by the harsh contrast of inky material that consumed him. The troubled furrow of his ashen brows called to her, the need to comfort him strongly building, her hand reached out before she could think of what to do or say to announced herself.

Her fingers found his loose golden locks, sweeping stray strands from his face. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, and she was pleased when he moved in to her touch, face softening with the contact.

"Long day?" Her voice came low and husky, uncontrollable in such company. She found herself drawing closer, enjoying his nearness, the concept of having been away from him for so long a foreign and unwanted thing as she ran fingers and palm of her other hand along his jaw to cup his smooth cheek. Blue eyes, sparkling like fine crystal in the dancing light of the flames, fluttered open framed by ashen lashes and he turned to look at Haruhi.

Her mocha eyes and soft vanilla skin reflected the brilliance ethereally while shadows gliding across her face cast her in provocative mystery. Luscious pink lips parted slightly and he found himself stealing glances at them, remembering the feel of their downy brushes as he pushed the heavy chair back and out to face her.

He prepared to stand, hands pressed against the cushioned arms of the seat but was taken back by her nearing form. Her knees laid to rest on either side of his hips, fingers ran tingling trails from his nape to scalp, tangling in his freed locks, pulling him closer to her. Leaning her forehead to his she absorbed the dazed look in his eyes, heady, the tip of her nose trailed the bridge of his until her lips were hovering just above his mouth gaped in pleasant surprise.

"I missed you." The words whispered over his lips with a dizzying heat, sending fire to his core and inadequate air to his lungs. Her head dipped lower gently pressing a curious caress with the plump curves.

Releasing his tight grip on the cushions he slid shaky hands from her hips and up her back, drawing her closer as he claimed her mouth, catching the pink velvet between his with an eager curiosity of his own. He let go all the tensions of his worry in the tender movements, tasting citrus on her soft lips, running his tongue along her parted entrance she opened to him.

Intoxicating was the musk and herb that filled her senses, his hands massaging patterns on her back through the thick fabric of her jacket. Battling and yielding to the strokes of the slick muscle against her own, she pulled away reluctantly, resting against him as he trailed feather light brushes against her heated cheeks.

Her body was its own inferno in the chilly basement club room, wrapped in strong arms impressing his deep emotions with every stroke of fingertips against her body. The uniform jacket was too much for her, skin burning, she couldn't breathe. Quickly she shrugged out of the constricting material with a sharp gasp at the new sensitivity, feverishly her hands pushed at the thick cloth covering Nekozawa's firm chest, wanting him as free as she felt, needing to feel more of him.

Trembling hands draped her own in their attempt to shed him of his jacket, heavy lidded eyes searched her own amongst half pants, his lips were swollen with her kiss. She lick at her lips absently as his throaty tone intrigued her further.

"I-I don't want to take advantage of you, Haruhi." She felt her lips curve into a small smile and she bit at her lip with his charming thoughtfulness. Leaning forward, she circled her arms around his body under the thick fabric she was just wrestling to grip at the back of his broad shoulders, pressing a small kiss on his jaw and sighing against his neck, the breath sent a small chill to ripple through his heated nerves. "This has been a stressful time for you... I don't want you to go through with anything that you aren't ready for."

He was right and she begrudgingly admitted it, but she never could have imagined how much it would hurt to be pushed away, even as gently as he did. Then again, she was grateful for his sense and consideration. She wanted to blame the lack of lights and the exhilaration of being done with all things test, but that would have been a lie. It was him; his kindness, intelligence, selflessness, the mystery that surrounded him... Everything about him beckoned her, but this was new territory and if anything, they needed to take this, whatever it was, calmly and gradually see where it would lead.

She drew away slowly, trailing the tip of her nose along the sharp bone of his jaw, and back to catch his gaze before catching his lips in a sweet embrace. Hands slid from under his jacket to support herself as she steadied herself on the floor, grabbing her own jacket while she tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

"You're probably right." Her teeth bit at her lower lip as she stopped to take in his disheveled state with a covert approving eye. She cupped her mouth and giggled nervously as she remembered something and pointed lazily with her cloth-filled hand. "And, it seems I forgot about someone."

'_I wasn't exactly complaining._' A lazy snicker rolled through, clearing out the remaining lusty clouds of passionate ardor.

"Ah, I should probably get going." Haruhi stuffed her arms back into her jacket while Nekozawa moved from the chair, silently thanking the powers that be for his all-concealing robes, to take Bereznoff from his stand. "I'm sorry... " She said hushly to the floor as she fiddled with the buttons of the blazer.

He stiffened at the tone of her words and spun immediately, the forefinger and thumb of his free hand found her chin tilting it, gently encouraging her to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He could feel the heat in his cheeks rise as the thoughts of what they could have been doing raced through his thoughts, he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Seeing her uncertainty, he knew he should say something more, his mind was going in a million different directions and none that would be too helpful to form a coherent insightful sentence, so he decided to go with honesty and hope for the best. "I-uh-I... It's n-not that I d-didn't w-want to..."

Visually witnessing the emotions crossing his face as he thought was definitely what she needed as a pick-me-up. Being able to see his face and exactly how much expression he showed was so much different than the enigmatic shrouded arcane teen he was the majority of the time. Like night and day; Nekozawa was walking night in the daylight, and a dazzling bright beacon surounded in pitch black. He was an incredibly unique individual, delightfully captivating either way she looked at him. The corners of her mouth broke into a wide smile as he continued on.

"...I've never-" She bit her lip again and rolled to the balls of her feet to stop his sentence with a parting kiss.

"I've got to go shopping." Chuckling to herself, she backed away a few steps enjoying the goofy startled grin on the boy's face. "I'll call you later, Umehito."

Parting with a small wave and a happy smile, she turned and navigated the room with the ease of adjusted eyes, turning down the corridor and out of the door on her way to the market. Nothing in the house meant nothing to cook and no real reason to invite him over later for dinner. Moving with more fervor, she reached the main entrance practically at a jog.

~O~O~

Crumpled and folded in his sweating palm, a picture of his target was nestled as he swept through the unfamiliar streets while quickly scanning the faces of every female that he passed. Ache from the straining squints clawed at his frontal lobe while he rubbed his slack fist against the gap in his brow and he stopped to post against a light pole lining the concrete walk. Birds sung sweetly against the swaying breeze that rustled the leaves of trees in the distance as building after building had flowed by, outlined with metal fencing, cars and the joyous play of children with their watchful parents.

She had to be somewhere in this area, judging from the list of schools she attended, this neighborhood was in both districts. Letting a low groan slip and dropping his fist he continued on at a leisurely pace. _My sources told me that the old man would be speaking to little Ume today... I can't give him the chance to decline. He WILL carry out the ritual and I will be rewarded. _

Setting his tumultuous smoky stare to examine the feminine faces once more, he continued on his circular path once more with deranged conviction, ruined photo digging into the calloused flesh of his fingers and hand. A growling exhale escaped his sneering lips. _She's an evasive little bitch, I'll give her that._

~O~O~

"Kao." Hesitantly wavering, Hikaru spoke without breaking unfocused golden orbs from the crude sketchings in front of him. "Do you... Do you think I should apologize... By myself?" Troubled, his faced was etched with lines of guilt to mimic the emotions eating at him from the inside, he beseeched his brother in a regretful rasp. "Would it even help?"

Light poured in from the large window of their office, interconnected between their two separate rooms, though only one was regularly used. The willowy drapes hung in delicate folds to frame the picturesque scene of the grounds in shimmering layers of silvers, reds and creams. Kaoru looked toward his twin, both shadowed and out-shined by the light and view behind him, but the tone of his voice made it very obvious what sort of heart wrenching expression his duplicate was making.

Pushing from his own work space nearest the multiple entries, he moved toward the boy wanted to comfort, encourage and in another setting, strangle him for suggesting to possibly anger their missing third even more. But knowing Haruhi, even with the few times they actually paid attention, she would at least appreciate the sentiment. With a small sigh, his fingers gently embraced the sagging shoulder of his elder twin.

"It couldn't hurt for us to apologize together." The thin line of his lips pressed together more tightly curving into a forced smile as he bent down eye-level to the similar face. "But, it won't promise forgiveness."

The sting of his own words coursed through his chest in frozen knots, pounding against his lungs painfully making it difficult to catch a breath without a sob. Biting down, he fought the aching sensation knowing his brother was probably feeling the same.

Their Haruhi, one who had garnered both of their acceptance and affections, was not something to be shared, but both were willing to pretend despite growing emotions and the chilling numb that filled them when she'd speak to one before the other. The spite had grown into a silent competition and the warring over her had turned into a game, chocolate-eyed brunette as the toy in the center of their brotherly dispute. They played the game well enough to make it look friendly to the other and to those on the outside, but each knew the stakes. One or none. Thinking of one being the bearer of the prize hurt, but having reality slap them into knowing they both lost out, that was an all-encompassing torture. The younger twin straightened, walking on dazed legs to place a hand upon the glass, eyes drawn to the beauty of the flowers as his duplicate took to a hard stare at the matte white door.

"_We have to try._" It wasn't planned, it came without awareness, both brothers' hushed mutters filled the spacious work room to different directions among the inspirations and failures of artful drawings and crumpled wads.

"We also can't push it." Knowingly, Kaoru added, allowing his fingers to slide down the glass, smearing against the vibrancy of the captivating view. _...And if nothing else, we'll always have each other._

~O~O~

"Unnggg!" Dramatically he groaned, spinning dramatically and dropped to his face and stomach along the line of the white couch. "I need to see her, meilleur ami, surely it wouldn't hurt to stop by for a quick greeting, oui?"

It was like his nerves were buzzing about under his skin, crawling like bugs, the fear that something was amiss between the brunette and her cloth-clad captor. As much as the want to run to her apartment clenched at his gut, his mind couldn't shake the very real memory of her betrayed and disgusted features. So he would listen to Kyoya, the only one who seemed to have his head on straight when it came to their princess incognito.

"Tamaki, I still have work to complete." Steady flow of key tapping interrupted, his slate orbs, behind ominously flashing lenses, narrowed on the limp blonde invading his couch. "At this point, I really don't care what _you_ do. If I'm not there, she wont associate your shortcomings for mine."

Stress was building deep in his core, beneath his calm and often cynical exterior. Deadlines had to be met before nightfall and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was fretful of her sudden absence. He had to complete his number crunching and look over Nekozawa paperwork before heading anywhere near her. He needed to be sure that that there was nothing he could use as incentive for his odd senpai to give up. Smoldering as the thought of Nekozawa and Haruhi together was, if there was nothing he could use then he'd have to go a different route. Even more pressing, he had to locate the girl.

With a rumbling sigh and more force behind his typing, he returned to the text and numbers, speeding through calculations and side-notes while the amethyst-eyed blonde crept out of the spacious multi-level room, light footsteps echoing on the polished floors as he slid around halls and down the staircase leading to the foyer and out of Ohtori Mansion. Pressing a few buttons on the screen of his phone, he waited for his car to arrive.

~O~O~

The thinly padded floor of the schools dojos stood relatively empty after school had let out for the day. Students and members of the karate and kendo clubs had taken the short week and exams as an excuse to head home and relax extra days before break began. That was perfect for two wanting to work out their inner conflicts on the mat.

Walls lined with various pads and bamboo weaponry, shelves empty of personal effects aside from two sets of school uniforms and shoes, echoed the battle yells preceding the landing of blows and huffs of recovery.

"Takashi." Ground out of the intensely concentrated countenance, devoid of the youthful playfulness the petite blonde normally portrayed as the top of his foot forcefully dug into the vulnerable ribs of his sturdy opponent. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" Leg trapped between Mori's side and the impenetrable grasp the massive hand had on him, he dodged the punishing right punch, using the momentum to twist his body to land a jumping back kick to his cousin's temple and freeing himself at the tall boy's falter.

"Yes." Mori rumbled lowly as he rolled to the side nearly missing a downward strike, retaliating with a sharp elbow to the lolita's back. "He doesn't seem the type."

Pushing up from the ground to a squatted stance, Hani threw himself into a backwards bicyle kick, missing his target by a mere hair's breadth, resetting in a wide defensive stance as Mori transitioned from his previous kata. Small arms fell limp out of position as honey-brown eyes softened with regretful concern.

"But, even _we_ hurt her." Hani murmured as he tried to steady his breathing, falling back on the mat he draped his hands over his stomach while he stared at the roughly textured ceiling quelling the burn of his eyes and the pain in his chest that was not caused by the brawl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 12:**

The late afternoon sun shone brightly against inky raven material of Nekozawa's protective cloak as the cool gentle breeze made it flutter around his pale complexion while he held the fold of his hood down so it wouldn't fall back in the gust. Young trees swayed around the large property, inside of the security gate, lining the circular drive and scattered in a staggering pattern along the grass. Lush and green, full of many species of flora that popped against the emerald backdrop. Small bird baths signified the beginning of each differing gardening area, matching the enormous fountain, depicting bowing figures at the paws of a napping cat, centralized in the lawn before the grand entrance of Nekozawa Shinsetsuna's mansion.

Even seeing it so many times in his life, the sight was still breathtaking, but he could not enjoy such scenery at that time. Troubling dreams and his increasingly excrutiating intolerance of light were the sole reasons for this visit, not leisure. As much as he enjoyed the company of his grandfather, speaking with the man about issues regarding his conditions always ended in dense uncomfortable air and obscure answers. His quick steps from retreating vehicle led him to opening doors as he stepped inside the vast home, greeted by the foyer staff in ever-startling cheery relish and past down winding halls with only the clacks of his shoes for company.

Upon a last turn and few steps he arrived at the heavy door to his grandfather's study, hesitant to knock. Many scenarios ran through the young Nekozawa's mind as he steadied his hand to rap upon the dark wood. Ones where he would be locked in the basement dwelling to live out his life in the ritual room, never to walk the light of day. Where the old man laughed it off telling him it's just a phase and that dreams are just dreams, or... The door squealed as it slid away from the frame revealing a very haggard looking high priest staring at him with his smoky eyes cast in shame and sadness, moving aside so that Umehito could pass.

"You've come." The statement left his thin lips flatly as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk, cleared of everything aside from picture frames and memories.

Shinsetsuna sat straightly in his own chair, a wrinkled hand curled on the smooth granite surface as he rubbed at his temple, unsure of how to broach the subject he was sure the boy came to speak.

"Grandfather, you aren't looking well, how are you feeling?" All apprehension faded as he absorbed the overall countenance of the man he looked up, blue eyes widening with concern as he slowly sunk into the padded antique. Lifting a few fingers from the stone and shaking his head dismissively, the charcoal eyes lined with exhaustion bore into deep azure.

"You're here about the vision." Astutely stated, he sighed as ashen brows inumbrated by the hood's cast furrow and a small frown ticked at the lips of the teen before him.

"Vision..." Umehito repeated the word that he wish he hadn't heard and he felt Bereznoff tremble in his breast pocket. "You mean...?"

"Umehito, you know the vague outline of the curse you have been delivered into by birth. The entirety of it has only been outlined in the most basic of forms by those cursed before you." Grey wrinkled fingers danced nervously across the polished stone surface as he cleared his throat to steady his voice. "The vision is that of which has happened before and, unfortunately, what must happed again if you are to be at least alleviated of the effects of the curse."

"So... that's how it all started." A cold numb skimmed across his cloaked skin, recalling the gruesome details. Bile burned as it rose in his throat, bitter, eating away at his esophagus as his gut clenched in violent waves to rid the fluid from his body. Falling from the hand-carved seat one hand found the cylindrical basin as the other held the offensive slime from escape, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"I-I'm sorry, grandfather." He stuttered from the floor, after grabbing a handkerchief from his pant pocket, wiping his face.

"It's understandable, Umehito." Silver brows lowered as the elder Nekozawa closed his eyes to the unveiling of truth. "You can choose not to go through with it, but the effects will only intensify until you... are no more."

Normally a strong man in every other aspect; his employees, business and colleagues, when it came to his son's family, he was weak. Simply speaking of what would occur was like a hard blow and thinking of how the boy before him would be after sacrificing someone else's life wasn't any better. A double edged sword, both equally as deadly. This was news he wouldn't wish to give to anyone. The progress of his his line's powers be damned, the only matter worth thought was kneeling before him, dryly retching at the the enormity of it all.

"I... I don't think I can do it." Umehito shakily supported himself with the edge of the large desk and stumbled to his seat, crystal eyes downcast and bloodshot from the pressures both physically and mentally placed on him. "I'm.. I apologize for my deficiency to the coven, Dai Saishi." Feebly the boy bowed.

"It's a heavy burden, I would expect any less honor from you. There's no need to apologize, Umehito."

From around the frame, pressed tightly against the wall, a maid toed away from the door pulling her phone from her apron pocket ducking into an empty dark room to complete her call in hush.

~O~O~

"Yeah?" His brow raised in irritation as he growled at the interruption, the ear piece did make it easier to subdue the girl. Getting her to the vehicle was easy, with her kind demeanor, leading her to the car he had following his to 'retrieve his map', shoving her in and ordering the take off; cake compared to the bruising blows she landed before successfully pinning her down and tying her arms. "Just like you said, he refused. What should I do? Have you got her yet?" The harsh whispers meant only one thing, the maid just heard the news. _So little Ume is close by... Good. Let's hope he stays in place... If not, I'll just have to figure out how to get him back. No problem, the kid is a sucker for that saggy old fart._

"Find a way to get me in, third rear entrance. It's closest to 'the room.' Oh! Inform the gate that I'm coming in a rush. I don't need them poking around." Thin lips curled in a wicked grin as the maid confirmed with an accepting grunt and he ended the call with a sinister chuckle. The girl's knees found a weakness in his hold as she shoved as much force as she could muster into the tender organs between his legs. Clenching his jaw, his teeth threatened to break under the immense pressure. Instead of incapacitating him, his hold tightened and he reared back a free hand, striking her clear across her frenzied face.

Screaming against the fabric gag, the blow made her see stars, the audible slap resounded in her ears in a residual buzz as the area felt like fire had risen from her very flesh. Her mouth was so dry, the cloth sucked up any moisture as if it had been more absorbent than dry sea sponge. His heavy body crushed her against the seats in such an awkward position making it difficult to breath. The tears flowed freely, stinging like alcohol on a fresh wound when the moisture ran the lines of his imprint, she stared at her captor with eyes painfully wide, trying to catch as much oxygen as her small nostrils would afford, her lungs protesting in rapid ragged draws and sputtering coughs against the obstruction in her mouth as a sheen of cold sweat coated her clammy, paling skin. The last thing she saw was his stormy grey eyes twisted in sick madness framed in wild brown tufts with thin lips pulled in a ferocious sneer before the world went black around her.

"Feisty little bitch." Isourou spit through his clenched pearls, "At least you'll be easy to move now."

~O~O~

Sliding down the wall on either side of the door to the Fujioka apartment, two auburn-haired boys hung their heads in defeat. Nursing similar sore knuckles on aching hands, arms resting on bent knees, they were beat.

Finishing the designs that their mother had asked for had been an abnormally difficult task with the state of mind they had been in. All had a dark and draped motif, hung drearily on their sketched model, looking every bit a collection for funeral wear. Once dismissed from the matronly slave-driver, they had run with abandon to the nearest waiting car with the thought to release every ounce of pride to grovel at the feet of their wronged female third. The absolute elation of just seeing her face had come to a screeching halt as their knocking bore no results. Whether she was just avoiding them or out doing some mundane chore, their bravado had been injured, slowly morphing into an acute fear that she'd turn them away... Or that she wouldn't be coming home.

The haunting sight of her mocha eyes staring into those of Nekozawa Umehito, undressing him mentally, caressing him, engulfing him with her graceful arms, her willowy frame pressing deeply into his body beneath his robes, attacking his lips hungrily with her own succulent mouth. It made their stomachs turn and a weight form in their chests. Thinking of the things she would be doing if she was with him in his home, fanned an infuriating inferno inside the belly of the violent beast within Hikaru. The thought of her completely forsaking them forced ice in spiking pulses through the heart and veins of Kaoru.

Golden orbs examined the flaking, bloody callouses of bruised knuckles as their fingers picked at the skin tags in a vain effort to return the joints to a smooth state.

~O~O~

In a small effort to try to gain the courage to face the angry and hurt brunette, Tamaki took a small detour to strengthen his resolve. Passing by the many places in the commoner part of town brought with it good memories of happier carefree times. Seeing the market, his heart swelled at the memory of kotatsu and hotpot. A day that he almost foolishly confessed his love of Haruhi to her own father, and in turn made a bigger fool of himself by claiming a second fatherly role. Violet eyes closed and his blonde head shook gently in bitter amusement.

"You can head to the Fujioka residence, now. Thank you." He spoke softly to the nice driver who had driven slow past all the buildings without prompting.

He followed the path they had walked on the way back from the market that day. Laughing like the carefree teens they were, talking about nothing important, smiling and happy together in the group. A real family, without the pesky ties of blood and the turmoil it can cause. Briefly, the image of his grandmother flitted through his thoughts, bringing with it a painful simper.

The tiny holes of the uneven concrete passed by in mesmerizing speckles, like black stars against white space while traversing interconnected universal wormholes. Hypnotizing. Calming. Interrupted by strangely placed bags, Tamaki's eyes fought to refocus as he found himself staring at the scene. Many plastic encased packages bereft of owner, flaxen brows furrowed as his head cocked to the side in confusion. _Commoners can be so odd sometimes._

~O~O~

Filling his lungs as full as he could of precious air and letting it out slowly he brought his gaze back to the building they were approaching just ahead, calming his nerves and clearing his head as he prepared for the worst while hoping for the best.

His eyes were burning, everything was blurry in his unfocused disorientation. Learning that his whole entire life would amount to either kill or be killed was quite the toll on a person. And at this very moment, he just wanted to live. He wanted to see the one person that made him happy, that could make his light-susceptible skin blaze and the heat be purely sensual. Closing his azure gaze to the spinning world, he sat back against the leather seat of his car as Kadomatsu drove on.

It was incomprehensible the effect the girl had on him since his scrying adventure, how her mere presence pacified his worries, incited grand emotion he didn't know he'd be given the chance to feel for anyone other than the members of his own family and... looking back to their first encounter after being blasted by the broiling hear of the twins' flashlights, it was like she could heal him, or just being with her was just that much more important than pain. His noble face contorted into a small grimace as the raven locks from his wig stuck to his clammy skin.

Biting his lip, he tried willing the nausea and anxiety away, the only other thing clear in his mind: he needed to see Haruhi, she could save him, if only temporary by basking in the warmth of her presence and her natural light before his plunge into eternal darkness.

"Fujioka-san's, please."

~O~O~

Loud peals coming from the metal stairs to the side of the building snapped both twins to attention and they scrambled to stand, instantly hit with the choking feel of their stomachs in their throats. They only had one plan as they made their drive to the home and it didn't involve sulking outside her doorway like orphan puppies looking for food and a good home.

Hearts beating wildly and uncooperative movements of anxious hands, the boys stood, with arms tamed behind their backs, leaned seemingly nonchalant against the balcony railing.

"_Tono._" Both boys groaned, deflated scuttling back to resume their spots as the tall blonde neared in diffident strides.

"I take it she's not answering?" Pressing his mouth in a tight line he advanced the door, knocking in rhythm to a classical melody, keeping his mind positive that she would answer for him if he was persistent. Two sets of golden-brown eyes looked upon him with empathy, scratching the backs of their necks absently with their marred hands and allowing the Frenchman to rap out his nerves, much like they had done.

"I, uh... I don't think she's home, boss." Hikaru ground out dolefully, looking to the concrete floor beneath him. Kaoru looked up at the imploring violet gaze, nodding his confirmation.

Immediately his fist fell, the desolate sidewalk filled with forsaken grocery items flashing furiously at him.

"Don't tell me that..." Gravelly he whispered, eyes widening, darting between both confused boys at his feet. "...Please, don't say that..." Pleading at the door, he grabbed the knob, shaking and twisting the locked object in one palm as the other beat on the door forcefully.

"HARUHI!" Fist and body pummeling the door in loud bangs and thuds, the twins stood rapidly, gaping at the actions. "HARUHI! OPEN UP!... PLEASE!"

Grabbing an arm each, they restrained the distraught struggling host king, nearly pushed off balance in the process.

"_TAMAKI-SENPAI! STOP!"_ Panting, nostrils flared in search of oxygen to fuel his screaming pleas, he pulled at his arms, wriggling his body to free himself from the double hold. Giving up on that fight, he began kicking at the door, seeing nothing but the barrier in front of him. Thoroughly freaked out by his host king, the eldest twin secured Tamaki's arm in a one-armed lock, raising his palm and smacking the blonde with such force his crazed violet eyes caught sight of glowing amber.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Hikaru bellowed, unable to understand the sudden shift. "What the hell, Tono?" The flame-haired teen finished with a warning growl.

Amethyst eyes clouded with a wall of tears, he gasped and let out a ragged breath. Mouth slack, he whipped his head to Kaoru and back.

"Something's wrong..." Falling to the hard floor the balcony, the twins let go of Tamaki's arms. "There were bags on the sidewalk that Haruhi takes to the market and no one around."

"But that doesn't mean-" Kaoru tried, but was cut off when the frazzled king continued.

"We haven't seen her all day and she needed to go shopping... You saw her fridge the first time we were here..."

Trying to stress how much they should be worrying was a more difficult task than he had expected. Though, just saying the words out loud made it seem like less of a big deal than it had been in his mind. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to calm down and wait, the other part wanted to run through the streets like a madman, knocking on every door and call out a search party.

His heart leaped in his chest and all three heads whipped around when loud clangs sounded again at the steps, staring intently at the landing they waited with bated breath, for the girl they sought to peak the height of the stairs. Tamaki grabbed the hand Kaoru offered, standing and wiping at his face to rid himself of the evidence of his distress.

"We do have a problem." Hikaru gritted. "Speak of the devil."

All eyes slitted against the boy approaching, though he was unaware. Caught in his own mental turmoil, his feet moved slowly over the porous cement as he watched the ground in front of him.

Kaoru knew that this little confrontation wouldn't end well. Pulling out his cellphone he sent a quick text to the remaining hosts, in hopes that someone would help him to dissolve the problem before it escalated into something more serious than a brawl. If he were being honest, he wanted to beat the living shit out of the creep, but his rational side knew that if that's what he was feeling, his brother and a crazed Tamaki would be much more dangerous.

~O~O~

The room was dark, lit only by an oil lamp to the side of her, hung on a hook on the wall, and a few sparse candles on singular poles surrounding the cold stone beneath her naked skin. Prickling loose twine dug grooves into her raw wrists, tied tightly to metal loops in the ground, the rope attached to both sides so that when one side moved, the other side lost slack. Her feet and ankles had the same treatment, draped and tethered on either side of the flat stone slab, leaving her nauseatingly open gulping her sobs.

Wriggling against her restraints stung as stiff splinters embedded themselves, biting at her with every small twitch. Her chest was heaving, mortified at the exposure and terrified of the man that brought her here, she felt like she was suffocating behind her make-shift muzzle, trying to scream only to make what sounded like throaty groans.

Stale and damp, the room smelled of dirt, dust and candle wax; stale. Along with the cold stone rubbing her skin raw with every fighting tug, dank air coated her skin with damp freezing air, chilling her to her frigid core, her nipples pebbled so tightly they pinched nerves sending painful shocks through her chest and down her side at each respiration as goose flesh pulled along her limbs.

Whipping about frantically, she scanned what she could of the room with her darting dread-filled eyes until they stilled on the depraved shadowed figure and the glinting tool in his hand.

"Good, you're awake! I didn't want you to miss a thing." Isourou cackled as the stone walls bounced the sound around, like demonic taunting booming in her over-stimulated ears, sidling closer until he could bend to speak against the side of her sore face.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" Deep and ominous, the low words made her innards twist and weight with icy fear, her silent screams never to be heard by any one by this man smiling sickly at her with blade in hand.

~O~O~

"It says: Haruhi not at home. Neko came. Tono and Hika trouble. Come quick!" Between forkfuls of chocolate cake and sticky vanilla icing, the little sweaty blonde choked out with frosting coated throat and thick enunciation. "Ne, yours too?"

One hand wrapped around his fork, he shoved his last bite past sugary lips, shoving the phone in his pant pocket, tilting his head to face his equally sweaty cousin holding Usa-chan for safe-keeping and checking his own cell.

With a stiff nod, Mori stood in one fluid movement, putting his phone in his pocket and thrusting the pink bunny into the waiting hands of Hani amongst the loud scrape of wood on tile. He followed the elfin blonde swiftly through the well-stocked kitchens and traditional paper slide-door riddled halls of Haninozuka Estate in even breaths. Through to the dark paneled doors framed with yellow walls and out into the expansive green yards in search of a car near the garages to come to the rescue of the one person they themselves weren't sure they wanted to help.

~O~O~

"I need you to gather half of them, Haundo-san. You saw the tapes and you ran the tags, you know who we're up against... Who I'm up against. I need them, before I no longer have access to them. It's urgent." Kyoya looked at the frame-by frame shots behind reflective lenses as the scene repeatedly unfolded before him.

The look on her face as she was pulled forcefuly into the higly tinted, black vehicle disappearing into the interior and burning it's image into his brain. Chest constricting, his fingers shook around the phone while he closed his eyes sending his silent farewell to his family and their resources to chase after something far more important. Someone. Haruhi.

"Yes, sir."

"And, Haundo-san?" His onyx eyes opened back to the looping image, dropping to the addresses he had uncovered among the thick stack. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters/places/etc., Bisco Hatori does.

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes with wordings, spelling, grammar and punctuations or if the flow and plot are unsatisfactory! I'm very extremely new at this writing thing. :)  
Please, feel free to read and review! Constructive criticism is incredibly welcomed, I'm all for comments that will help me improve! (Please refrain from being blatantly rude...I'm a sensitive soul)_

**Chapter 13:**

Only his own footsteps sounded in his ears, even the clacks sounded far away as he searched for a way out of his own head. Her face, once the curse took him over completely, he would never see again. Resolute that he would never ask the girl he loved to bide her time with him in complete darkness until his death, he would not put her through any more pain after this day.

Lingering on his body in ghostly caresses was the warmth of her lips, the glide of her hands, the feel of her arms and legs surrounding him as if it was still happening. A sensation he would cherish until the day of his last breath.

Though first, he would have to leave her, he would have to break his promise and desert her. He would not put someone else's life at risk for his own happiness, nor his own freedom. Haruhi would never be able to look past it while he himself wasn't sure he could live with himself if someone's suffering and death came by his hands. Distantly, yells broke through in water-like gurgles while he lifted worn, clouded eyes to the wavering haze before him.

Sounds and sights were muffled, dizzying as they surrounded him. Blunt pain broke through his numb skin as his body reacted, doubling over embracing the sharp stabbing his of his nerves with the ache of his growing hollowness.

A rough hand gripped at his neck, hard to breathe his head swelled with pressure of the blood trapped in his face taking crushing blows in rapid sequence. Barbed agony spread across his blood-rushed cheeks and to the back of his eyes with every thud of the punishing fist. Losing his unsteady footing, the impact took what little air he had from his lungs while the slam of his foggy head sent flashes of white to his unclear vision. Hood and wig lost in the vicious, sloppy scuffle, his skin tightened immediately boiling from the low sun, he could do nothing but gasp wheezily at the torment with the addition of pointed abuse colliding with his side, shocks continuously traveling along the side of his tortured body, rendering his arm useless.

When the hand left his throat he sputtered, coughing at the the sudden return of air, too thick to remain in his body while his derma broiled with noticeable blisters forming on his tightened, bloodied, bruised face.

The shouts finally came closer to his closed off ears, clarifying, piercing through the muffling. Urgency and subject both brought a start to his previously surrendered body, spurring his hands to grab, push, fight back, if only to gain comprehension.

~O~O~

Heavy, exhausted eyes far beyond dry watched as steely eyes widened and thin chapped lips broke out in a low rumbling chuckle against the numb stinging skin of her thigh, spreading the crimson droplets along torn flesh like butter on bread from the fatty blood basin to the peak of her protruding hip bone. Tilting the pointed tip to scrape along, leaving a white and red line in it's wake. Her nerves screamed with the motion gripping in sharp volts as he reached her ribs making her sharply inhale, swinging her body in vain to escape.

"...You see, my dear sweet cousin hasn't the balls to carry through with his own destiny, little Umehito is far too weak..."

_Umehito? What...? _Sobbing was pointless, yet it came without thought. Her dry, crowded mouth forming unheard pleas, eyes widening and clenching shut, brows constantly pressed together in a hope that he would somehow take pity and release her upon the sight. _Was he using me? Then why isn't he here... Too weak? He... he didn't want this..._

The blade deepened along her exposed pit and she jerked involuntarily, sending the foreign object further into her muscle, dragging tortuously, the skin parting, the muscle ripping, nerves pulling until the laceration separated it all white hot pain shot through her trembling clammy body. Metallic and musky swirled with dirt, dust, flat scent of wax in her nostrils in a nauseating stale cold. Death, rotting flesh in the open dank air. Her death, she was breathing it in, clinging to it as her last chance at life.

"...You're an important little bitch, you know?" The growl of his voice was feral, bearing spit with the force of the words. "You'll curb the curse and allow our powers, MY powers to grow..."

_THIS is what needed to be done to help his curse? This? That's why he sticks to the shadows... _Acidic, bitter tinged with citrus burned along from her stomach up the course of her esophagus to settle in the back of her stuffed mouth and she fought to swallow it, unable to gain a gulp of air. The slime pushed through the only course, setting her sinuses ablaze with the reverse intrusion, the rejection pounded in searing pulses along her frontal lobe and around her eyes that squeezed shut with the expulsion of the caustic lava from raw nostrils. Slithering down her cheeks in stinging globs it ran as her lungs fought to clear.

"I won't let him deny me my right as Nekozawa Isourou, member of the traditional ancient Nekozawa coven! That's why you've got to die, little miss."

~O~O~

They rode in silence, poised and ready to run from the vehicle once it slowed in front of the apartment. From the tinted glass, both seniors witnessed the struggle on the second floor with fuming interest and tunnel vision.

One twin, Kaoru was grabbing at a kicking Tamaki unsuccessfully, stumbling away when being pushed in his frantic state, switching to his brother, trying to haul him off of the laid out Nekozawa. The boy caught a rearing elbow to the face, falling back and bringing his twin, swinging wildly, with him. But Tamaki continued the assault, kicking at the limp boy. Haruhi's name and fierce accusations echoing from the building and carrying on the wind.

As soon as the sight got closer, they jumped in succession out of the rolling vehicle, darting across the lawn with their well-warmed muscles and up the the clanging stairs three at a time. By the time they reached the site, Nekozawa had freed himself.

He stood hunched and completely consumed in his black fabric with just a quivering hand outstretched toward the three hosts, unmoving except from their ragged breathing and scowling shocked faces.

Having heard the distress behind Haruhi's name was like being doused in ice water early in the morning during a deep sleep. He bolted upright, immediately concerned for her apparent disappearance especially with the deep conversation he had just departed. But he needed answers before anything else. Needed to know if they were just over-reacting as always, or if there was any real danger.

Hani turned with a questioning quirked brow to his towering companion before they continued their trek cautiously. Surprised at the commanding bellow of the injured teen, they stopped still.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT HARUHI?" Beneath the confines of his hood, the pain forgotten as he sneered at the boys in his way, with-holding information in a matter of life and death. "SHE LEFT HOURS AGO TO SHOP, WHAT. DO. YOU. KNOW?!"

Not expecting such from the hooded teen, Hikaru's face dropped, hostility melting away as plaintive fear overcame him with the knowledge that this boy, Nekozawa had every ability to snuff out his very soul, having just struck him and his companions with veritable paralysis. The tall blonde was still crazed, having fully expected such.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TELL US!" Violet orbs bore into the cloth-covered space he knew Nekozawa's eyes would be. "Her bags were left on the pavement!"

At those words, his heart stopped, gasping at the possibility he let his hand drop, darting past the two seniors staring at the scene dumbstruck, as fast as his feet would carry him. The rest of the hosts caught up with his quick movements, hot on his trail, knowing that the boy had some very important, very crucial information about their beloved Haruhi, and they were going to find out exactly what it was.

~O~O~

"DAMN IT!" Trembling fingers gripped the phone in his tight fist and he fought not to throw the device.

This was the third property not to have any results and every second wasted was another second that the brunette had to suffer at the hands of her captor. His heart clench and his stomach twisted. From what he could recall, it was a quick capture. Targeted. That man had been looking for Haruhi, and that only meant one thing: That man had a very clear purpose. Especially if he had done any background on the girl. In theory, the possible purposes would not be... pleasant.

Foot to the floor, he continued whipping through the streets in his vehicle at top speed, ignoring the lights, signs, and swerving pedestrians, determined to find her. To save her. To hell with family if he couldn't save the one he wanted to try to make one, or at least continue the family facade with.

_Die? NO! No... _Dry lips clamped on the cloth behind the adhesive strip, ripping the thin epidermis from the meat, rubbing in rough twinges with every clogged sputter while the blade at her arm scraped against bone, tearing through muscle, nerves, pulling and ripping apart her veins.

"You see, it was pretty hard to find someone as insignificant as you out there. This town is full of richies and people with family. You're special, important because you're not important. Does that make sense?" Snickering in raspy spurts, he continued his cruel ministrations.

Breasts heaved with the jarring thump of her bruising heart beat as her brain shut out the pain, washing her in cool warm tingles of adrenalized anesthesia and dimming the world around her. Ears buzzed in white-noise static, voices and faces from her memories playing like a well-loved movie in front of a building fog-screen until it was as clear as present.

Heart beat slowing, the smiles she saw surrounding her, the laughter, the accent, the loving caresses, the kisses, the heat. It spread throughout her long-forgotten body, buzzing in the hot, but growing cold to the touch. Her last breath was a drawn nasally sigh as her mentality wrapped her phantom arms around the cloaked boy in one final embrace.

Steady stream turned to rapid drips as the sanguine fluid pooled around the stone slab like a protective moat. Isourou examined his handiwork with an amused eye while running the flats of his blade along the pallid dead skin to clean it.

Setting the blade to the side of her limp body, hands jittering from morbid excitement he pulled the tape off her face and removing the balled socks while he gingerly pushed her chin upward to close her mouth letting out a throaty snicker.

"I think that will do, hmm?"

Busying himself with the restraints, freeing her limbs, he laid her out with her arms to the sides, feet together, while whistling a shrill lullaby.

~O~O~

Three vehicles reached the security gate of Nekozawa Shinsetsuna, and with and deaf ears, Nekozawa Umehito granted access to all of them in his haste to get to Haruhi.

The cars came to a screeching halt, lining the peaceful, gorgeous, green landscape with parked vehicles and scrambling bodies filled with dread. Umehito reached the doors, forcing them open and bursting through the foyer staff, startling them. Shrieks filled his ears when some bodies crashed to the ground in his haste, the sound urging him to continue further into the grand mansion, afraid of what sounds the girl would be making, what pain she would be feeling if his inkling was correct.

Multiple clodding footsteps caught the attentions of the mansion's master, knowing nothing of the goings on of his own home, he followed the sound with a rapid pace. Preparing himself for what ever trouble he would have to face, clearing his thoughts, focusing on the calling within his soul. Old he was, weak he was not.

Through the elegant maze they trod in hectic urgency, following the teen ahead with frantic building apprehension. Never had they seen anyone so worried and that terrified the hosts, pushing aside growing fatigue, aching stitches in their sides and their hard breathing for adrenaline as they pressed on, deeper.

Finally he came to a stop, struggling against a door that wouldn't open no matter the force. Eyes wide watched in amazement, slowing their steps, as the boy seemed to invoke something deep within, hearing a definitive click, the nob twisted, yet the door was still locked. Stomachs dropping, the cold stone of fear grew larger with each passing moment. Hani and Mori began to step forward, preparing to knock the offending barrier from its hinges, stopping when another set of foot steps approached.

"It's warded." _Why is it warded?_ Shinsetsuna passed through the crowd of stunned teenagers. Bewildered by the entire episode, himself. _Why are so many people in my house... Who's behind that door? _"The other chant you learned, Umehito."

Confusion twisted his face momentarily before recognition replaced it, lifting his chin to the ceilings, the low hum strung out in an ancient tongue as the air hissed around the barred entry, falling away, it shattered like glass on the floor in shards to disintegrate into nothingness, the hiss retreating.

No amount of preparation could have readied him for what he walked into. There, deflated and grey, torn and nude Haruhi laid upon crimson painted stone. Doe-eyes closed in peace when her limp body screamed otherwise. An anguished wail escaped his sobbing, shaking body as he fumbled in his brisk gait, tearing the cloak from his own body, as he zeroed in on her lifeless form, covering her with the billowing raven folds.

"Little Ume!" Isourou laughed heartily at the welcome invasion. "I've done the hard part for you." His voice practically sang the words, tearing Umehito's wide-eyed despair to infernal azure hatred meeting his own deranged granite.

Words passed through his immobile, injured, blood-stained lips without sound, all around the two fell to darkness, non-existent in his head, as he resumed his pointed gaze forward. Orbs boring into that of Haruhi's torturer. All was muffled, shut out, as he heard the screams ring out from his crumbling cousin.

Piercing blue, those eyes saw into his soul, ripping it out with invisible hooks. Starting as a twinge in his chest, a palpitation of his heart. Stopping and starting, with each allowed beat, acid flowed through his veins, burning him, eating through the tiny tubes. His stomach turned, heat growing to full blaze as he visually saw the smoke rising from his mouth and nostrils, even as he couldn't tear his eye away from the damning crystal blues condemning him.

Tousled brown tresses melted off of bloating skin, steam and fire burning at the sadist's core, solidifying his organs, scorching them like coal. Moisture of his body bubbled out of his expanding charred skin from his pores in orange and yellow foam. Granite eyes bulged among his gaping face, still strying to gulp futily at air that would not help to douse the magicked flames, before splitting at dilated pupil to bubble, shriveling into empty frothing sockets. Deep purple and glowing black effulgence licked through his cracking flesh, burning through his skin like fire at paper, curling and pealing it at the whim of the flicker, soon consuming Isourou's entirety, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.

What seemed like minutes, was only a few seconds, despondent hosts could do nothing but watch as their classmate reduce the man to dust as each fell to their knees, or found comfort in each other. Shinsetsuna only observed as the corporal punishment was bestowed on his corrupt family member delivered by none other than the future high priest, nodding wearily.

Sobs and wails echoed off the rocky walls in haunting bouts as Umehito stumbled to the frail corpse of the woman they all loved, pulling her into his arms, he slid down the slab, one hand downward to keep steady, to not drop the body of his precious love. He closed his eyes, cradling her cold body as he rocked her, murmuring words even he couldn't understand against her grey cheek.

Reaching up he traced her raw lips with his shaking fingers, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried upwards to the heavens, pulling her slack form closer. Screaming his pain, begging the powers that be take him instead.

Crumbling, eyes clenched as the sorrow flowed freely down his beaten features, frigid emptiness tearing a hole in his heart with icy spikes while he rained frantic kisses over cold lips, whispering words of apology, love, grief. Words in languages he couldn't translate as hot breath on her colorless face. Biting down on his swollen bottom lip he laid his head on hers, an odd metallic tang coated his tongue and reflexively, he swallowed.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, he brought the girl closer as the odd flavor traveled down his throat in a toasted roaring stream, filling him, setting his body on fire with a comforting heat. Unaware of the crimson puddle running and spreading over the both of them. His eyes closed, all he could feel was the odd heat and the cold of Haruhi's body pressed against him.

Around them, the hosts stared on frozen in horror as blood rose from the floor to ooze upward. Covering the two, consuming them in the sanguine liquid before sinking into their flesh. Visible lacerations threaded together before their very eyes, from the exposed muscles of Haruhi to the scrapes and bruises of the dark prince, until all sign of injury had vanished completely. The hosts sobs were replace by astounded gasps as the air seemed to crackle around them, sparks flew from the floor in haphazard patterns gaining speed until Nekozawa and the body of Haruhi were shielded with a moving curtain of the white light, popping and fizzing.

When the bright magicked flickers abated, Nekozawa was none the wiser of any of it. Still embracing the female, rasping all his secrets along with everything he ever wished to say, sobbing, he kissed her over and over. His healed flanges caressing her pink plump buds sadly, slowly. Wishing he could feel her kiss him back once more.

An acute inhale drew his gaping attention. Through tear-clouded eyes he saw her grimacing face, with arms encircled firmly he felt her body wrack with coughs, readjusting to air. His own lungs couldn't seem to get enough air as he watched the girl stir in his embrace. Heart thumping rapidly, he half sobbed half laughed.

Tender amazed cerulean eyes darted around inspecting her features finding her ivory skin perfect, her lips full and rosy, her eyes open looking straight back at him full of fear and confusion. A jittering hand ran fingertips over her warm cheek, thumb over the lin of her mouth as his awestruck joyous voice sobbed whispers at her pulling her further into his body.

"You're alive... you're okay... God, you're alive." Eyes filling with happy tears, he trailed feather light kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips.

"..I-Is h-he g-g-gone?" It hurt to use her scratchy voice but she needed to be sure that man was no where near her.

Never had she been so terrified or in so much pain. Looking around wildly, Nekozawa placed his palm on her cheek, steadying her gaze on him.

"He's gone. He won't hurt you any more." Deadly serious and still rich like honey, she sighed deep in relief before she stiffened.

"Wait... He was... your... family..." Scuttling a little further away as she rasped out her findings with a shaky voice, clutching the fabric around her tightly. "...He... said... he... said..." Mocha eyes welling up, she glanced up with a hardened expression.

"He.. said... that I had to die. That you... that I was... your sacrifice." Out of his arms now, her heart squeezed in her chest at the dejected stare and slump of the boy in front of her.

Crystal blue eyes were blank, his brows crinkled and lips curled downward, his blonde locks were free, falling in his face as his body slumped, growing cold with the lack of her heat.

"... I didn't want to. I couldn't do that to someone... I just never thought anyone would force it on me... " Casting his gaze downward, he spoke into his empty arms. "I thought I lost you forever."

"I remember everything he did to me." Steadying herself with a hand, she pushed herself up to test her wobbly legs.

Looking around the room from her new perspective, a frigid chill ran down her spine as she caught sight of the slab, of the knife still laying on it, of the lantern and the candle posts. Standing and kneeling around the doorway were wide-eyed hosts with hands clasped over their mouths and faces, shining cheeks the evidence of their grief and elation. An unfamiliar old man in their midst looked her over with a stunned expression. None had approached her, aside from Umehito... But, they were all there.

"I need to leave here... I-I can't take it." Not focusing on any one of them, she downcast her eyes. "I just want to forget everything."

Eyes burning, she let her tears fall. Wracked with the memories of slow torture, the fear she held, the disappointment she felt as she was cut open and bleeding with no one but that sick man. His hands over her, feeling her, ripping her open with just a single blade. The muscles and organs in her chest constricted as she allowed herself a single selfish moment to show her weakness in front of everyone.

It only caught her off guard momentarily when a pair of arms surrounded her, engulfing her. Hearing the bitten sobs of her friends as they approached, she was pulled deeper into the warm embrace, still stiff, wanting to be consoled, but not wanting to be touched. It confused her, infuriated her, it physically pained her... even if it was all just a mental side-effect.

Trying to gracefully shrug out of the contact, she was met with a sad azure gaze that made her gasp between sobs, made her stomach turn in flips and her heart constrict. Wanting so desperately to melt in his hold, but to jump back, his words wrapped around her like fine silk, but the words still left her puzzled.

"Tell me everything you want to forget."

Hypnotic, his eyes seemed to see right through her. Unable and unwilling to tear away, she found herself speaking without her own prompting.

"I don't want to remember this. I want happiness. I want my old life back." Strange to even her ears, flat, robotic, but every bit true. Nekozawa's gaze clouded, softening as he looked at her like this would be the last time.

"Will you do me the honor of one more kiss, before you... leave?" He asked her in a choppy whisper. Gritty and full of emotion, all she could do was nod.

She could feel his pain for her and it hurt her like a thousand knife-tortures. Something inside her screamed at her not to do it, but at that moment, the only thing she wanted to do is be close to him, to show her how much she cared for him, to take his pain away. He asked for a kiss and she would give it to him, knowing she'd give him anything if only he would ask. Nearing, one hand gripping the thick fabric of the cloak, securing it around her body, she pressed the other to his cheek.

Warm arms snaked around her as his palms caressed the small of her back and the nape of her neck while he pulled her close dipping his head to meet her raised face.

Fluttering closed, her long chestnut lashes fanned at her moistened cheeks. Hot and cold brushed at her with his slow respiration as lowered his soft lips to hers, grazing at her lower lip tenderly, she opened to him with a silent plea for him to help her forget just with his touch. Gently he massaged her tongue with his own as he ran along the inside of her mouth, leisurely taking his time to portray his emotions with his hold, the intensity of the delicate kiss. He was tasting her, feeling her, memorizing her. By the time they pulled away, he had tears in his eyes and sighed wistfully.

Hugging her close, he bent his head to lay on hers, trailing his fingers from her nape to line her jaw, stroking up her cheek with his knuckles and draping his fingertips to her temple. Looking down into her eyes, he pulled her closer whispering words that shook her to the core.

Buzzing and humming were her nerves as her head felt painless electricity jolting through her synapses. Goosebumps spread along her skin while it felt like she was soaking in a bubble bath, tiny tickles ran the length of her shoulders as a sensation akin to scalp massage and a deep shampoo overtook her. Relaxation would be an understatement for the thing he body was experiencing. Eyes heavy, they fluttered closed while the rest of her limbs felt like putty basking in the lulling heat of the sun on a breezy day. Deeper and deeper she fell into the sensation until she was surrounded in nothing but dreams.

"I love you... I will always love you." Nekozawa whispered the words to the girl's sleeping form as he held her to him, lifted and pressed to his chest, walking cautiously to the group at the door.

"Ohtori-san." Thick and throaty, he addressed the man he trusted most. The one who's car he vaguely recalled already arriving at his grandfather's security gate. The one who had most likely payed the most attention to the girl. "Please, take care of her."

Absolutely dumbfounded by everything he had just seen, all he could do was step forward and nod curtly while taking the peaceful form of the brunette into his own arms.

"She will not remember her grief from before or after the death of her father, nor will she remember anything specific that added to or helped..." Biting his lip, he squeezed his eyes shut for a short moment before looking at the rest of them. "I.. I couldn't do this before, because it's natural to grieve. But, in order for her to get past this, I feel she needed a clean slate. Just... Just take care of her. Don't... Don't hurt her."

"You're telling us this because she wont remember being with you." Violet met cerulean in genuine empathy. "You just want her to be happy." The blonde host king's voice was so tender, Nekozawa had to fight not to lose it. Nodding once to break eye contact, he looked down to his shoes.

"She will be well taken care of, Nekozawa-senpai." Finding his voice, Kyoya made to assure the broken blue-eyed dark prince before him.

"She ... won't remember?" Haunted were the eldest twin's eyes as he finally came-to. "She died, and now she won't remember anything? I don't know what to think." Mouth agape, eyes blank, he continued to ramble to Kaoru, who was holding his brother close, just staring.

They had lost their third on this day, nearly beating to death the only person who saved her. But, his condition had put her in the danger she was in, and now that it was done, Haruhi would have her life like nothing had ever happened. It wasn't fair. She would get to live her life thinking she had never died while they had all seen her cold lifeless body, that they had never really ignored her while the one guy that paid any attention and that she ever showed any real interest, was going to walk away from her just so she could live 'happily ever after.' It definitely was not fair. The hosts would have some talking to do after all of this.

"Let's get Haru-chan home." Wide-eyed and distant, Hani's voice was cracking. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. He just knew that she was going to be alright, but that she hadn't been... He could never get that image from his mind. Mori nodded, agreeing that they needed to get her home, away from this place. They all needed to get out of there.

"Wait a moment, will you?" Approaching the group, Shinsetsuna cautiously addressed them all. "I would like to know your family names, so that your parents' companies should have proper immediate backing if requested... I'm assuming you all attend Ouran Academy?" The group nodded with confusion. "I would also like to know how I could possibly fund any living expenses for Fujioka-san... It was one of my grandsons that caused her so much..." Coughing, he looked away a moment. "However, with the circumstances as they are, it needs to be kept confidential, or at least, believable."

"Grandfather," Umehito looked up from the ground, eyes rimmed in red as his heart constricted painfully in his chest. "I'll work the details out with them later and will write down their names for you... but, she may wake up soon and it would be wise to avoid fear and confusion." Turning to the bespectacled teen, he lowered his voice. "She needs to continue being debt free, let her work on her studies and ask her how she's doing once in a while... Please?"

The raven-haired teen mentally gawked at Nekozawa's humble requests, tilting his head in a small nod. Suddenly, he didn't feel entirely adequate.

_Author's note #2: __I know, I know! Right about now, you probably hate me. lol.  
But never fear! I have a little idea brewing for another addition. ;)_

Next up: EXTRA Nekozawa Shaman Vision/Dream in full

I hope you liked it!


	14. EXTRA

**EXTRA FOR YOU! The full ****Shaman Nekozawa Vision/Dream****!**

**Disclaimer:****I still own nothing.**

The young shaman looked upon his love with sad determined eyes as she kneeled before him surrounded by her lustrous ebony hair and the rushes of the tent.

"Please, do not leave! Surely there is another way!" Her brown eyes darkened as they swam with tears she refused to shed.

His plan was extreme. Too extreme to be carried out and she fought with every fiber of her body to make him see the truth. Her love was his, not the others. Her word would be more than enough to stop the war, of this she was certain.

To hunt the beast was a dangerous feat. How could her love be so sure he would come back to her? It was a fool's errand to venture forth in search of the mythical beast to secure unyeilding power and something akin to immortality.

His hair fell past his shoulders as he lowered himself to her level, raising her chin with trembling hands, he captured her lips. The movements were tortuously passive, conveying every ounce of his anguish and regret. She could taste the salt of sweat and despair on his plump lips and with every pained latent pass she returned with fierce urgency. Capturing his lower lip between her straight teeth she pulled away, scraping and suckling until he was free from her. They gasped at their parting, staring each other down. One set of eyes filled with wishes of acceptance lined in contrition, the other brimming with anger and hurt.

Without another word, the young head of clan turned, leaving the female to watch him leave and wondering if she would ever see him again.

Pulling his straight raven hair into a knot, he tidied the supplies and loaded his horse. The time would be upon them far too soon, he needed to leave tonight.

With only the information he gathered from broken tales the elderly story-tellers had spoken in his youth, he set off in the direction of which the sun would rise, stopping only to rest and feed his horse.

The landscape changed from compact villages with gravel paths to country and dirt. From dirt to grassy plain, plain to mountains and when he reached the forested valley the bards and seers had foretold, he tethered the four-legged creature to continue on foot. The ancient wards his ancestors had cast would need to be sensed and in order for that to happen, he'd need to be able to feel his environment.

His dirty, calloused hands stroked the crumbling bark of every tree he passed, stepping lightly, his bare feet being caressed with the thick plush greenery and bit at with the sting of broken branches and rocks.

For three days he followed what would have been the direction of the morning sun until he was met with resistance. In the pitch of ebon provided by the thick canopy above he was blasted with a cold burning, pricking at his skin, the sounds of a violent storm rushing his ears and a fearful panic that called to his entire body.

He had crossed the barrier of The Last that those before him gave their lives to construct, leaving the monster to live it's undying life without nourishment, desiccated and unable to leave. No creature of flesh and blood would pass through these invisible walls. None would dare, until now.

He stepped past the ward with the eager dedication of a predator. His limbs tingled with the ferocity of his rampaging adrenaline and he forced himself to center. Calm.

Closing his stinging eyes, he tilted his tattered face skyward, opening his third eye to the sight, for guidance and direction to that in which he wished to seek.

No sooner than he completed his motions did he hear a crashing rustle forcing him to snap into his learned defensive actions.

He groped his belted pouches, pulling out the materials with agility. He cast a circle, salted it and held his weapon ready for the impaired attack of the unpracticed fiend while repeating the words he had memorized. Words that would bind the abilities of the abomination to him. He would be invincible, powerful. The battle would be won and her hand would forever be his. Bound.

A gruff laughter shook his senses, filling the air around him, surrounding him with the sounds. It was impossible to decipher the direction from whence it came.

Narrowing his eyes, his face contorted into a wild tooth-bearing snear, he gathered his courage, harnessing his inner talent and forced it into the environment causing the world to swim hazily, stilling only in the area of his target.

The monstrosity was at him with the speed of sound, wincing with pain as the magicked circle blistered the young shaman's proctection forcefully against it's ashen skin. Billowing steam from the burning flesh filled the man's nostrils as he laughed out heartily between powerful chanting. His fingers gripped the pointed totem tightly above his head, carved by his own hands and tempered with his own life-blood, he thrust the object down.

Ribs of the abomination broke with the force of impact, cracking sickly. The creature snarled with an awesome roar as he fell to the ground, helpless to his surroundings. The shaman stopped speaking to watch the transition of the creature, undead to obsolete. It was fascinating. Veins which, thousands of years ago once pumped life through a beating heart, blackened with postponed decay, marking the face that was so like man in sections. Alike a human body crop, although clearly not human, the shaman would harvest. He pulled the stake from the shriveling, disintegrating chest of Saigo Kyuuketsuki, named for being the last of his kind. Last Vampire, no longer.

Resuming his words, the shaman lifted the weapon in the air above him, allowing sanguine to run the length, dripping to his own skin. Spreading bloodied lips, he brought the shaft down to taste the liquid, metallic and earthen, completing the spell.

His stomach turned in furious debilitating knots, he fell to his knees. The droplets of crimson spread, coating his skin with the dead blood of an extinct species, spreading thin and coating him completely. Crimson turned black as the veins in which it came, absorbing clear into the blazing skin of the overwrought crippled young shaman.

"This... is... wrong!" The head of clan screamed, writhing with the white-hot pain that stabbed and scratched at his scalded flesh with unseen talons, pulling and stretching him, firing and abusing him. Just when he was on the verge, teetering consciousness and sure oblivion, the pain ended leaving him weightless. Hard-forged into a creature not undead, but powerful and alive.

Young shaman Nekozawa fought through the foliage with renewed determination. He had completed the first of the tasks. Now, it was time to bind it all with the blood of a female.

The man made it back to his village, travelling only by night after finding that the sun licked at his skin like flames and wick, days before the proposed first meeting between the warring clans. Having collected every female of his clan, decided on one, dirty and thin with sisters to fill her role, unmissable in case the ritual was not successful. He had his sacrifice, to the chagrin of his beloved.

The night of his return, he recalled after making love to her, tracing her body with his fingertips and answering her questions. She had been excited that he had come back to her, elated to live the rest of her life with him, to wed and born their children and they had laughed... Until he mentioned his last task.

To drain a woman of her life-force, mix a drop of his blood with hers and to breathe life back into the woman as he is washed of the vampire's affliction with live blood.

Her smile had faded into a line twisted in disgust as she pondered a way to keep innocent lives in tact. Brow set, her auburn gaze flashed dangerously in the candle light of his hut.

"Use me." Deathly serious, her tone was low and sharp. "Use me and leave any one else far from this."

Shaman Nekozawa stared at his beloved with a confused air. How she could possibly give up all they had, what they would build in life together, just for the life of a girl product of over-breeding? It had his mind reeling.

"Why?"

"The affections of those you are to war are placed on me, along with your own. I am at the center of this. The very reason you journeyed to acquire such power. If you are to use anyone, it should be me." Her words were flat but knowing they were full of fact kept her steam intact.

He smiled at her in a short burst, pulling her body to mold against him, he had lain with her until she slept. Slipping out of their stacks, he knelt at her side placing his hands on her head and her pulse, calling upon the words to keep her there. Asleep, unharmed.

And now, here he stood at the sacrificing table, surrounded by the pooling of ruby rivers draining from the emaciated female. Sliding the silver blade over his wrist, he watched as his blood splashed into the puddle, intermixing as her own last drops spilled.

He walked further into the puddle, toward the pallid corpse swiping blood from the floor to her bluish mouth placing a kiss upon and licking the coppery liquid from her cold lips. Upon the contact, the pool swirled at his feet. It spread up his skin in slow procession, freezing the tissue below to the bone. Enveloping his entirety and sinking, piercing his skin in individual shards and burrowing into his body. The wounds did not hurt and healed immediately.

The girl never woke. He sent her to the afterlife with flame, created with his body and secured with her ultimate sacrifice.

The young head of clan woke the next morning and with few words broke the charm he had placed on his beloved. Her eyes welled with the knowledge he didn't need to speak. Deciding that he would collect their breakfast before the meeting, he walked into the light burning with every ray. He wasn't cured, but it was drastically better. Still, disappointment led him to don his own sheets.

Young shaman Nekozawa was challenged by all the surrounding clans. Men trying to lay claim to the young woman of the waterfall village that no man owned. Murdering and pillaging for authority to her body over the rights to their land. Her word had no effect, as the shaman had predicted.

Scared for the safety of his people, the head of clan Nekozawa called upon their ancestors strength to place his own wards over the village and sent rains of acid to head his foes. Later venturing to find once dense brush and grassy fields, filled with dead earth and layers of cracked bones, attacked and eaten at by unfortunate primitive beasts, surely to pass from the toxins of the acid in the meat.

He closed his eyes to the outside world, raising his hands to the sky in vain efforts to erase the dead from his land. To cleanse it of the savagery. Gasping in a welcome breath, opening his silver gaze to the sky covered by his protective shroud, the shimmering inky mist did not surprise him, he welcomed it. His foes turned into fuel for his own power, swirling as high as the clouds, as dark as night itself. Nearing his vulnerable body, consuming him, becoming a part of him as the fog encircled his extremities, whipping around him the ebon souls of oblivion seeping inside from the pores in his flesh.


End file.
